


Что суждено

by nekolovecraft



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Любовь/Ненависть, альтернативное развитие пятого сезона, изменение будущего, телепатия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekolovecraft/pseuds/nekolovecraft
Summary: Довериться или стать врагами окончательно? Будущее не предопределено, и никто не может знать, как же в итоге поступит Мордред. Альтернативное развитие пятого сезона.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/gifts).
  * A translation of [Set in Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552056) by [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum). 



> Здесь, на АО3, в оригинале три главы, но я изначально нашла эту историю на fanfiction.net, где в ней 16 глав, и при переводе использовала именно её, поэтому пусть иное деление глав вас не смущает ;)  
> Приятного чтения! Не забудьте поставить ♥ автору и переводчику)

Мерлин знал, что не должен доверять ему. Ради всего святого, он ведь _видел_ будущее! 

Наверняка всё это - лишь очередной хитрый план Морганы. Она могла намеренно позволить Мордреду ранить себя, чтобы тот доказал свою верность Артуру. Чтобы друид мог стать ее новым шпионом в Камелоте. 

Однажды Артур уже поверил Агравейну. И вот теперь он точно так же поверил и Мордреду. 

А ведь никто так и не потрудился удостовериться, действительно ли Моргана умерла. Мерлин узнал об этом упущении слишком поздно. Всё произошло, пока маг был без сознания, а очнувшись, он был свято уверен в том, что тело Морганы кто-нибудь проверил. Но, как выяснилось, когда колдунья упала наземь, Артур и Мордред решили как можно скорее вернуться к остальным. А потому существовала вероятность, что Моргана выжила. 

Но даже если и нет, _Мордред все равно представляет опасность_.

Однако Мерлин всё же поверил ему. Почти.

И решил хорошенько приглядывать за друидом. Просто на всякий случай.

Х

Почти десять лет назад Килгарра советовал убить Мордреда, пока тот ещё мал и слаб. Что ж, возможно, в этом ребёнке и было нечто зловещее: бледная кожа в сочетании с тёмными волосами, глаза, что заглядывали в саму душу, и, наконец, это _абсолютное безмолвие_.

Но всё же это был просто ребёнок. И Мерлин готов пойти на многое ради блага Камелота, но убийство невинных, коими являются дети, в это "многое" не входит.

Возможно, Килгарра посоветовал бы ему убить Мордреда сейчас.

Возможно именно поэтому Мерлин до сих пор не рассказал дракону о том, что Мордред теперь живёт в Камелоте.

Х

С тех пор как погиб Ланселот, Мерлину больше не с кем говорить о магии. А порой так хочется просто перекинуться с кем-то парой словечек, поделиться мыслями. С кем-нибудь _своего_ возраста.

Конечно, Мордред к этой категории не относится, и Мерлин постоянно себе об этом напоминает (в первый - и далеко не последний - раз это случилось, когда он помогал Мордреду снимать рыцарскую мантию). Но, тем не менее, кроме Гаюса, только Мордред знает секрет Мерлина. Маг боится, что никогда не сможет открыть своё истинное лицо Артуру, и Мордред знает и об этом. Но что ещё лучше: друид его _понимает_.

И кроме того, Мордред до сих пор никому ничего не рассказал.

Мордред хранит секрет даже несмотря на то, что Мерлин ему напрямую угрожал. Уже не раз, кстати.

Х

\- Впервые мать заметила золото в моих глазах, ещё когда я толком и сидеть не умел, - признаётся Мерлин в пустом коридоре, проходя мимо Мордреда. Он так давно не говорил о магии с кем-либо, кроме Гаюса, что слова срываются с губ прежде, чем Мерлин успевает подумать.

 _"Я едва научился лепетать на детском языке, когда впервые заговорил с родителями вот так,"_ \- отвечает Мордред, и его голос звенит в голове, а не в ушах мага.

Друид улыбается. Осторожно. А как же ещё, ведь с самого его приезда в Камелот Мерлин более чем враждебен к нему.

Но опасения Мордреда напрасны. Маг не может сдержать свою ответную улыбку, в точности как ранее не смог сдержать свой язык.

Х

\- Я отравил Моргану, чтобы спасти Камелот. Чтобы спасти Артура.

_"Я всадил ей нож в спину. Во всех смыслах"._

Х

\- Я убью любого, чтобы защитить его.

_"И все же я пока жив"._

После этой фразы Мерлин в течение недели следует за Мордредом по пятам, сходя с ума всякий раз, когда друид оказывается в радиусе сотни ярдов от Артура.

Мерлину начинает казаться, что именно такой реакции Мордред и добивался.

Х

\- Мерлин, на пару слов, - говорит Артур, когда слуга спешит за рыцарями в коридор сразу после окончания собрания Круглого стола.

Мерлин бросает взгляд на спину уходящего Мордреда, не желая ни на секунду упускать друида из виду. Глядя на это, Артур хмурится и окликает слугу снова:

\- Мерлин, присядь, - король указывает на стул рядом с собой.

Мерлин нехотя садится на краешек стула и готов броситься вслед за друидом, едва Артур закончит свой разговор. Но стоит королю открыть рот, как преследование Мордреда уже не кажется Мерлину такой уж хорошей идеей.

\- Есть ли какое-то объяснение тому, что ты ходишь за сэром Мордредом, как утёнок за своей мамочкой? - спрашивает Артур, смерив Мерлина взглядом.

\- Разве я так делаю? - отвечает вопросом слуга, потому что прямое "нет" Артура всегда злит. Положа руку на сердце ответ вопросом на вопрос короля тоже раздражает, но всё-таки чуть меньше.

Артур не злится, но всё же ответ ему явно не нравится.

\- Не лги мне, Мерлин. У тебя это плохо получается.

\- Вообще-то я задал вопрос, - смеётся Мерлин, потому что слова: "О, я даже слишком хорошо умею лгать", - лучше оставить при себе. - Вопрос не может быть ложью, Артур.

\- Может. Если ты уже знаешь на него ответ. Твоё нынешнее поведение - та же чушь, что и там, во льдах, когда ты спрашивал, почему я не застрелил Мордреда? Ты ему не доверяешь? Или ты не доверяешь моим суждениям?

Мерлин только молчит, потому как ответ более чем очевиден: "Пф, нет. Ведь эти суждения так и не открыли тебе глаза на то, что твой отец - спесивый фанатик. Твои суждения не помогли вовремя заметить, что Агравейн - шпион твоей сумасшедшей сестрицы". Да, такой ответ Артур вряд ли оценит. Он не любит, когда ему напоминают об ошибках прошлого. Но с другой стороны, кто любит?

\- Он спас мне жизнь! - рычит Артур, негромко, но с ощутимой яростью. - Он предал Моргану! Какие у тебя могут быть причины думать, что... хотя-я... ты ведь можешь ходить за ним по пятам вовсе не из недоверия. Хах.

\- Что значит это "хах", Артур?

Всю злость короля как рукой сняло, а на губах заиграла едва заметная улыбка.

\- Ничего не значит, _Мёлин_. Просто ты никогда не проявлял интереса к кому-либо с тех пор, как... в общем, довольно долгое время.

Мерлин моргнул. Потом моргнул ещё раз. 

\- Ты... - начинает он, но продолжает свой вопрос лишь мысленно: "Ты имеешь в виду: с тех пор, как ты предпочёл быть с Гвен, а не со мной?" - потому, что последнее звучит слишком горько. И к тому же такой ответ нельзя будет интерпретировать как "нет".

\- Все нормально. Мордред - славный парень, - после короткой паузы Артур убеждённо кивает. - Мы с Гвен волновались о тебе. Не хочется, чтобы ты был одинок.

\- Ну надо же! _Спасибо_ , Артур! Я так рад, что ты одобряешь, - насмешливо тянет Мерлин, вкладывая иронию в каждый слог. - Но даже не принимая во внимание то, что он для меня слишком молод, нет. Нет, нет и нет.

\- Ты был гораздо младше, когда впервые пришёл в Камелот.

\- Да, а сейчас я намного _старше_ , чем был ты в наш первый раз, - парирует Мерлин. Раз Артур готов зайти так далеко, то и он тоже. Он произнесёт вслух всё то, что Артуру не хотелось бы слышать.

\- Возраст не имеет значения, Мерлин. Мордред - рыцарь Камелота. Так что вряд ли его можно затащить в постель _насильно_ , - похоже Артур уверен, что эти слова успокоят Мерлина, подбодрят его или ещё что-либо в этом духе. Но чёрта с два.

\- Я ухожу, Артур. У меня есть более важные дела, чем выслушивание подобной чепухи.

Наверное, стоит перестать преследовать Мордреда на какое-то время. До тех пор, пока Артур не позабудет свои идиотские идеи. В конце концов, есть и другие способы охранять жизнь короля.

Х

Что ж, Артур явно не в восторге от того, что Мерлин теперь следует по пятам _за ним_ , а не за Мордредом. Но вода и камень точит, а Мерлин готов на всё, лишь бы Артур не пострадал. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.

Х

На очередной тренировке рыцарей Артур объявляет короткий перерыв и кричит Мерлину, чтобы тот принёс воды.

 _"Если я действительно опасен_ , - звучит в голове слуги голос Мордреда, - _как же ты планируешь меня остановить?"_

Мерлин ставит Мордреду подножку. А почему бы и нет?

К тому же эта выходка понравилась не ему одному.

Х

_"Эмрис,_ \- зовёт голос в глубокой темноте ночи, - _Эмрис, мне нужно с тобой поговорить"._

Мерлин накрывает голову своей комковатой, ужасно неудобной подушкой в попытке его заглушить. Срабатывает точно так же, как когда-то с голосом Килгарры. Иными словами... никак.

_"Приходи в зал Круглого стола. Это важно. Я не дам тебе спать, пока ты не придешь"._

Х

\- Артур в опасности, - говорит Мордред, едва Мерлин заходит в зал. Впервые за долгое время друид произносит слова вслух. - Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы защитить его.

\- Моя помощь? - переспрашивает Мерлин, в то время как в голове молниеносно проносится: "Артур? В опасности? Что-когда-где-как-кто?"

Мордред мрачно кивает. Сейчас он выглядит гораздо старше, чем обычно. 

\- Пожалуйста, Эмрис. Мерлин. Без тебя я не справлюсь.

Возможно, все из-за того, что друид произнёс его имя, настоящее имя. Или он просто на подсознании доверяет Мордреду больше, чем думал. А может, всё дело в том, что в опасности Артур, а Мерлин ни за что не позволит ему пострадать.

\- Что я должен делать?

Х

Когда кто-то знает о твоей магии, так легко творить чудеса. На этот раз, чтобы использовать волшебство, Мерлину не нужно ждать, пока все вокруг упадут без сознания. Достаточно лишь дождаться, когда Мордред вынет из ножен меч, привлекая этим всеобщее внимание, и бросится в атаку на очередного колдуна, решившего, что убийство короля положит конец всем его бедам.

В итоге Мордред зарабатывает репутацию храброго и доблестного рыцаря, готового пожертвовать собой, точно Ланселот. Мерлин получает подзатыльник, а жизнь Артура вновь вне опасности. Все в выигрыше.

Конечно маг не может не думать о том, что очередное нападение на короля могло быть специально подстроено Мордредом ради его, Мерлина, доверия.

Что ж, надо сказать, если таковой план у друида и был, то он вполне удался.

Х

Праздник в честь сэра Мордреда уже подходил к концу. Впрочем как и запас храбрости Мерлина.

\- Спасибо, - наконец решился он подойти к Мордреду. - За то, что предупредил меня и что отвлёк остальных. Я перед тобой в долгу.

 _"Он ведь и мой король, Эмрис",_ \- отвечает Мордред, а вслух добавляет: - Но всегда пожалуйста, Мерлин.

\- Эй! - через весь зал кричит им Гвейн. - Меньше разговоров, больше выпивки, мальчики.

\- Я уже не мальчик, - отвечает Мордред, бросив взгляд на Мерлина, прежде чем присоединиться к остальным рыцарям.

"Хм-м", - Мерлин с трудом отводит от друида взгляд и отправляется на поиски кувшина, чтобы наполнить кубок Артура.

Нет. Невозможно, чтобы Артур был прав насчёт его истинных мотивов по поводу Мордреда. Это просто не может быть правдой.

Х

В этот раз Мерлин сам стремится скорее отыскать Мордреда. Он и сам толком не знает зачем. Из любопытства? По мнению Мерлина, у них с друидом установилось некое подобие очень слабой дружбы. В прошлом все дружеские связи мага либо обязательно перерождались в нечто иное (Артур, Фрея, Моргана... и нет, в этом нет никакой закономерности!) либо гибли ещё на корню. А ведь так хочется иметь рядом человека, который знает о твоей истинной силе.

\- Здравствуй, Мерлин, - произносит Мордред. - _"Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?"_

\- Именно, - к собственному удивлению, отвечает маг. - Научи меня вот этому.

 _"Что ты предложишь взамен?_ \- звучит мысленный голос, и будь Мерлин проклят, если он не слышит в нём усмешку. - _"Знания - это сила,_ Эмрис _, а сила всегда требует плату"._

А _такие_ знания имеют особенную силу, понимает маг. Друидский дар - одна из немногих способностей, которыми он, Мерлин, не владеет. Естественно, что Мордред хочет получит за неё плату.

\- Что ты хочешь? - спрашивает Мерлин. Потому что он понятия не имеет, что предложить Мордреду. Какая плата будет равносильна обладанию такой силой.

Маг внимательно смотрит на Мордреда и убеждает себя, что внезапный блеск в глазах друида ему только показался. Он сам его придумал. 

\- Услугу, - наконец отвечает Мордред, не мысленно, вслух. - Любого рода услугу когда-нибудь в будущем.

\- Я смогу отказаться от её выполнения? - уточняет Мерлин, потому что не собирается бездумно давать обещание выполнить неизвестно что, неизвестно в какой момент, даже если он почти - _почти!_ \- решил, что Мордреду можно верить.

 _"Сможешь,_ \- улыбается друид. Улыбается той мрачной, жутковатой улыбкой, которую Мерлин видел у него в их последнюю встречу, до переезда друида в Камелот. - _Конечно, когда время придёт, ты можешь не захотеть этого"._

На том Мордред поворачивается и уходит.

 _"Обдумай это",_ \- звенит в голове Мерлина.

Х

Этим Мерлин и занимается. Он думает, думает и ещё раз _думает_. А потом думает снова.

\- Я согласен. Но у меня будут условия.

 _"Я не сомневался,_ \- отвечает Мордред. - _Назови их"._

Х

\- Я не стану причинять кому-либо вред, - говорит Мерлин три дня спустя.

_"Это и так ясно, Эмрис. Подумай ещё"._

Х

\- Я не стану делать того, что подвергнет опасности Артура или кого-либо из его людей.

_"Ты словно совсем не стараешься, Эмрис"._

Х

С третьей попытки Мерлин письменно перечисляет абсолютно всё, что кажется ему неприемлимым для выполнения.

"Ничего, что может помочь Моргане, прямо или косвенно, - пишет Мерлин на чистом пергаменте идеального качества, который он умыкнул из личных (и почти нетронутых) запасов Артура. - Никакой помощи в бегстве заключённым, никаких требований подстроить так, чтобы двери остались незапертыми, никакого устранения стражников. Никаких требований об оставлении короля или помощи в выдворении кого-либо из замка. Никаких требований о выдачи какого-либо секрета, неважно насколько он может казаться безобидным". 

Мерлин замирает. Чернила, капающие с пера, оставляют на столе каплю, и он продолжает: "Никакой передачи посланий, чтения текстов или произнесения слов, которые я не вполне понимаю и/или не одобряю. Никаких просьб о лжи кому-либо, о разнесении слухов, ложных, полуправдивых или правдивых, но тех, которые лучше не распространять".

"Ничего, что может навредить кому-либо, - повторяет Мерлин, - физически, ментально или эмоционально, временно или навсегда, навредить мимолётно или на протяжении какого-то времени. Ничего, что может подвергнуть опасности Артура, прямо или косвенно. Никакого освобождения существ, никаких заклинаний из неизвестных мне источников, никаких просьб о том, чтобы я уговорил какого-нибудь глупца подвергнуть себя опасности (и, кстати, о том, чтобы отговорил от подобного, тоже)".

"И, - потому как Мерлин осознаёт, что именно повлекут за собой уроки телепатии, и это риск, на который он готов пойти, - ты должен поклясться, что никому не откроешь того, что увидишь в моём сознании, что будешь хранить все мои тайны так же тщательно, как свои".

Теперь всё. Этого достаточно. В конце концов, обещать услугу тому, кому не доверяешь, не лучшая идея. Но теперь, если у Мордреда на уме и правда нечто недоброе, осуществить это на таких условиях будет крайне трудно.

Мерлин постарался учесть малейшую деталь, потому что риск был оправданным, ведь дар телепатии мог оказаться более чем полезным. Кто знает, сколько раз он поможет ему в спасении Артура?

Мерлин использует магию, чтобы пробраться в комнату Мордреда (заклинание, которое он в течение многих лет служения Артуру отточил до совершенства, потому как частенько забывал ключ от его покоев), и оставляет пергамент на кровати друида - как знак того, что до взаимного доверия им ещё далеко, и заодно чтобы показать, что ни один замо́к не является для него, Мерлина, серьёзным препятствием.

Х

Он находит ответное послание Мордреда тем же вечером. На своей кровати.

"Договорились", - гласит запись на пергаменте такого же отличного качества, как и тот, что использовал Мерлин, и маг искренне надеется, что Мордред получил его по честной просьбе, а не пошёл по его стопам, воруя у короля.

В дверях лаборатории Гаюса и каморки Мерлина замко́в нет, поэтому выходка Мордреда не так уж и впечатляет.

Но отчего-то Мерлин всё же пребывает в смущении и замешательстве.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Сегодня вечером,_ \- объявляет Мордред через неделю с лишним. И конечно он говорит это не вслух, в тот момент, когда Мерлин от него слишком далеко, а значит, не может возразить. - _В моей комнате"_.

Х

Это ведь приглашение, а не приказ, думает Мерлин, а потому он имеет полное право не приходить вовсе. Единственный человек, приказам которого он должен следовать, это Артур (и, кстати, даже с ним это не всегда обязательно). Чем скорее Мордред это поймёт, тем лучше. Конечно, это была его, Мерлина, идея, но ведь благодаря их сделке Мордред получит немалую плату. И раз уж пока ни одна сторона не выполнила своих условий, ни у одного из них нет преимущества перед другим.

Нет, сегодня вечером Мерлин не станет торопиться. Никакой спешки. Он будет неторопливо прислуживать за ужином у Артура и Гвен, а потом и сам, так сказать, ленно отужинает вместе с Гаюсом. 

Мордреду придётся подождать.

Х

За ужином у королевской четы Мерлин прислуживает расторопнее, чем за все годы своей жизни в Камелоте, а у Гаюса ест так быстро, что лекарю приходится трижды напоминать о важности тщательного пережёвывания пищи. После ужина Мерлин спотыкается о свои шнурки, ещё даже не покинув покоев Гаюса. И добирается до комнаты Мордреда гораздо раньше, чем планировал. Хотя кому какое дело?

Х

Мордред распахивает свою дверь, стоит Мерлину лишь приблизиться к ней, ещё до того как маг успевает постучать. Рыцарь ничего не говорит (ни вслух, ни внутренним - о, боги, этим пугающим безмолвным - голосом, и почему он, Мерлин, счёл эти уроки хорошей идеей?), друид просто держит дверь открытой и ждет первого шага от Мерлина.

\- Ну, мы начнём или нет? - Мерлин расправил плечи, выпрямил спину, вздернул подбородок - и, хах, он выше Мордреда. Конечно радоваться такому глупо, пусть даже мысленно, потому что в этой битве рост не добавит ему преимуществ, но ведь нужно отмечать каждую свою победу, даже самую малую.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Мордред, глядя вверх, в глаза Мерлина, и, похоже, не испытывая при этом никаких неудобств. Он отступает в сторону и жестом приглашает Мерлина войти. Когда маг наконец оказывается в комнате, Мордред захлопывает дверь и проворачивает в замке ключ. Что ж, если это какая-то ловушка, то Мерлин в неё попался.

\- Присаживайся.

Мерлин скользит взглядом по комнате: окна с задёрнутыми шторами, шкаф, идеально чистый пол, идеально заправленная кровать, стулья... стульев нет.

\- Куда?

Мордред целенаправленно переводит взгляд с лица Мерлина на кровать и обратно. Кроме кровати, сесть можно лишь на пол, об этом можно было и самому догадаться, будь ситуация хоть сколько-нибудь обыденной, посетовал Мерлин. Но обыденной ситуация не была.

\- Конечно, если хочешь, можешь стоять, - нарочито спокойно произносит Мордред и садится на кровать - спина опирается об изголовье, ноги свободно вытянуты перед собой. Всем своим видом он бросает Мерлину вызов, показывает, что для него в происходящем _нет ничего_ необычного.

Х

Когда Артур норовил залезть в самое пекло, Мерлин всегда благоразумно советовал отступить, ещё раз всё обдумать и переосмыслить. Вот только сам маг очень редко прислушивается к собственным советам, и происходящее в данный момент - прямое следствие этого.

Если бы на его месте сейчас находился Артур, Мерлин ругал бы его на чём свет стоит, пытаясь вбить хоть какой-то здравый смысл в королевскую макушку.

Но сейчас в комнате друида сидит не Артур, а он сам. И, несмотря на все мысли о том, что всё это глупо, что позволить Мордреду копаться в своих мозгах - это самая идиотская ошибка, которую можно совершить, Мерлин всё же слышит, как в голове что-то шепчет: будущее ещё не настало, _то будущее_ может не настать вовсе.

Да, он видел, что им суждено, но это ещё не означает, что всё так и случится. И потом, с какой ещё целью тот умирающий человек показал ему события грядущего, как не с целью изменить их? Ничто не предопределено.

\- Тебе не приходило в голову обзавестись стульями? - спрашивает Мерлин, садясь на самый край кровати, так далеко от Мордреда, что и сам удивляется тому, что не падает с неё.

Х

\- Если у тебя есть какие-то секреты, _"разумеется кроме того, о котором мы оба знаем,"_ \- мысленно усмехается Мордред, - то сейчас самое время мне о них рассказать.

\- Вот уж не думаю, - отвечает Мерлин, потому что да, есть парочка вещей, о которых он не хочет говорить никому, и особенно Мордреду.

\- Ты же понимаешь, чем мы собираемся сейчас заниматься, верно? - спрашивает Мордред. - _"Это не игра, Эмрис. Общение разумов - неточная наука. Я не могу объяснить тебе, как это работает. Научить возможно, лишь показав. Мне нужно находиться внутри твоего разума. Всё, о чём ты не хочешь мне рассказывать, скорее всего будет первым, о чём ты подумаешь. Если ты всё мне расскажешь заранее, мы оба сэкономим время, и мне не придётся просматривать, очевидно, неприятные образы"._

\- Ты поклялся молчать о том, что _увидишь у меня в голове_. На _слова, произнесенные вслух_ , твоя клятва не распространяется.

Мордред восхищенно хмыкает:

\- Это довольно забавно, но, честное слово, я не настолько хитёр, как ты думаешь.

_"Поверю, когда увижу"_ , - думает Мерлин, но считает лишним произносить это вслух. Вряд ли для Мордреда является секретом то, как он напрягается в его присутствии. 

Мордред даёт ему некоторое время на раздумья, а затем кивает. На губах друида играет та же насмешливо-восхищенная улыбка. _"Хорошо, Эмрис. Я обещаю хранить секрет не только о твоих мыслях, но и о произнесённых тобой словах, если ты поклянёшься в том же"._ Один неуловимый жест - и в руке Мордреда оказывается нож. Небольшой, но явно очень острый, и он протянут рукоятью к Мерлину.

\- Что скажешь?

Маг берёт в руки нож и на несколько мгновений задумывается о том, как именно он мог бы его использовать. Он мог бы броситься на друида и всадить этот нож ему между рёбер. 

\- Хорошо, - произносит Мерлин. Он делает надрез на большом пальце, достаточный, чтобы появилась кровь, отдаёт нож Мордреду и дожидается, пока тот повторит его действия. - Я клянусь хранить в секрете всё, что ты скажешь или о чем подумаешь во время этих занятий, если моё молчание не станет угрозой для Артура или Камелота, - Мерлин вкладывает в свои слова силу и знает, что его глаза пылают золотом. Мордред смотрит на него безотрывно. - Так нормально?

\- Вполне, - отвечает Мордред. Он эхом повторяет клятву Мерлина, точно так же вкладывая в неё магию, и его глаза тоже загораются золотым. После этого Мордред протягивает руку с кровоточащим пальцем Мерлину, и тот принимает её, полагая, что клятву следует скрепить рукопожатием. Но он никак не ожидает, что Мордред притянет его руку к своему лицу и приникнет губами к кровоточащему порезу.

\- Какого... - начинает Мерлин, но в этот момент Мордред обводит ранку языком, и все слова почему-то заканчиваются. Мерлин отдёргивает свою руку. Большой палец влажный от слюны Мордреда, тыльная сторона кисти - в крови друида, и... _какого черта?_

Мордред улыбается уголками губ и слизывает с них оставшуюся кровь.

_"Единственный надёжный способ скрепления клятвы, который я знаю. Если хочешь, можешь слизать мою кровь со своей руки - результат тот же. Вряд ли ты захочешь брать в рот мой палец"._

На этот раз в голосе друида нет ни нотки вызова. Мордред ничего не ждёт от него, не пытается вынудить мага сделать что-либо против собственной воли. И разумеется, Мерлин - самый тупой идиот, потому что слизать кровь Мордреда со своей руки, хотя и грубо, зато абсолютно безопасно, но разве он станет это делать?

Конечно же нет.

Мерлин хватает Мордреда за руку и притягивает её к себе. Касается языком большого пальца, ощущая медь и соль - вкус крови своего врага. Он бросает взгляд на Мордреда и видит, как тот смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, как его зрачки увеличиваются, а лицо на мгновение приобретает какое-то незнакомое выражение. А потом всё. Потом Мордред отдёргивает руку, так же быстро, как до этого Мерлин.

Будучи всё ещё не в силах отвести взгляд от Мерлина, Мордред делает глубокий, прерывистый вдох. Его потрясение очевидно, и Мерлин ощущает внутреннее ликование, гордость, словно он выиграл какое-то сражение.

\- Ты готов? - спустя мгновение спрашивает Мордред, похоже наконец справившись с изумлением от увиденного и, очевидно, позабыв о том, что Мерлин должен был рассказать вслух о своих тайнах. Возможно, Мерлину стоило об этом напомнить, но нет. Он решает положиться на удачу и надеется, что эти воспоминания всё же не выйдут на первый план в его мыслях и Мордред никогда о них не узнает.

\- Жду не дождусь, - отвечает Мерлин. Успех, видимо, совсем вскружил ему голову и побудил поступать необдуманно, потому как в следующее мгновение на губах Мордреда расцветает мстительная усмешка, и Мерлин вдруг понимает, что отвечать в подобном тоне было плохой идеей.

_"Здравствуй, Эмрис,"_ \- произносит Мордред, и на этот раз это не просто голос. Присутствие. Ощущение, что в твоей голове есть кто-то ещё. И да, конечно же Мерлин знал, во что ввязывается, и сам просил этого, но, в конце концов, он ведь всего лишь смертный и заслуживает прощения...

Х

_"Здравствуй, Эмрис",_ \- говорит Мордред, и Мерлин ощущает его присутствие как жар в затылке.

И вдруг перед глазами этот беспорядочный хаос видений того, что он должен был поведать Мордреду. Задыхающаяся Моргана скребёт пальцами по горлу, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Меч разрубает цепь Килгарры, точно нож режет масло. Утер умирает на его морщинистых, покрытых старческими пятнами руках. Фрея навсегда закрывает глаза в его объятиях. Ланселот вместо него проходит завесу. Артур нависает над ним. Его крепкие мускулы лоснятся, а грудь часто вздымается от тяжёлого дыхания. Руки до синяков крепко сжимают запястья Мерлина, и тот сыплет проклятиями в темноту комнаты. Острая, _острая_ боль, словно в живот вонзили нож, и принадлежит она не Мерлину. Все видения _его_ , но не эта ужасная боль, и Мерлин хочет, чтобы она поскорее _исчезла_.

\- Чёрт! - Мерлин вдруг понимает, что впервые слышит, как Мордред ругается. В голове блаженно пусто, приятное ощущение, что, кроме тебя, там больше никого нет. - Ты вытолкнул меня, Эмрис.

\- Кто ранил тебя ножом? - Мерлин озвучивает главную мысль, что крутится в голове.

\- Хм? Не думал, что ты это почувствуешь, - это даже близко не является ответом. Но ведь Мерлин, несмотря на все их клятвы не стремится делиться секретами, поэтому было бы нечестно ждать подобного от Мордреда. - Ещё раз? - спустя мгновение, хмурясь, спрашивает друид. - И я буду очень благодарен, если ты постараешься больше так не делать. Это больно.

Мерлин хочет извиниться. Но передумывает, когда вспоминает, что Мордред видел его в постели с Артуром (не то чтобы их бывшие отношения какой-то секрет. Не совсем. Просто Мерлину не хотелось, чтобы кто-то увидел сам процесс). Маг кивает и обхватывает себя руками, готовясь к следующему наплыву видений. Поднимает глаза на Мордреда и встречается с его взглядом, чтобы впустить снова.

Чёрт, это такая плохая идея...

Х

Вторая попытка проваливается точно так же, как и первая. Третья лишь немногим лучше. Но с четвёртого раза Мерлину удаётся позволить Мордреду остаться в своём сознании достаточно долго, чтобы все воспоминания, все неприятные вещи, которыми Мерлину не хочется ни с кем делиться, успели иссякнуть.

 _"Хорошо",_ \- мягко говорит Мордред, и жар его присутствия вдруг становится не таким раздражающим. И только теперь Мерлин, к своему удивлению, внезапно понимает, что всё это время Мордред пытался отгородиться, что после первой же попытки, когда Мерлин вытеснил его из сознания, Мордред старался не заглядывать в его тайны. Мерлин удивлён тем, какую огромную благодарность он за это испытывает.

_"Хорошо, Эмрис. Теперь смотри, как это делается"._

Х

_"Я видел, как ты его убиваешь",_ \- говорит Мерлин, впервые мысленно потянувшись к Мордреду сам, а не ожидая, когда друид проникнет в его голову. В конце концов, Мордред во многом помог им и даже спас жизнь Артуру, поэтому, какими бы ни были его мотивы, друид имеет право знать, за что Мерлин так его недолюбливает.

Мордред вздрагивает и потирает пальцами виски.

\- Не так громко, пожалуйста, - просит он. Потом встаёт с кровати, слегка покачиваясь от усталости после их занятий, и наливает в кубок воды из кувшина, что стоит на неприметном столике у шкафа. _"Я знаю об этом пророчестве",_ \- продолжает Мордред, поднеся кубок к губам. Мерлина посещает мысль, что с таким даром говорить не проблема, даже если твой рот занят. _"Я тоже его_ видел. _Но меня больше беспокоит то, что происходит после"._

_"После?"_ \- спрашивает Мерлин, пытаясь отрегулировать громкость своего внутреннего голоса. Мордред кивает, и его лицо выглядит спокойным. Судя по всему Мерлин добился желаемой громкости (хотя мысль, что с таким спокойным лицом Мордред говорит о видении, в котором Артур погибает от его рук, неприятно кольнула).

\- После. После битвы, после того, как поверженный Артур падает к моим ногам, после того, как я его убиваю. Я не знаю, почему тебя нет рядом в эту минуту, зато ты появляешься после. Ты хочешь обменять свою жизнь на жизнь Артура. Свою, мою, а потом... - Мордред замолкает внезапно осознав, что о таком лучше не говорить вслух. - _"И у тебя ничего не выходит, Эмрис. Ты слишком часто использовал этот метод. Ты больше не имеешь права предлагать свою жизнь, а богам, к которым ты воззвал и кем бы они ни были, одной моей жизни недостаточно. И ты идёшь дальше по полю, Эмрис. Ближайшие пять жизней, потом пятьдесят, сотня"._

\- Я не стал бы, - говорит Мерлин. Слова срываются с языка прежде, чем он успевает их обдумать. - Я не стал бы это делать. Моя жизнь - да. А ты только что убил его, поэтому вполне честно отдать и твою. Но я не стал бы обменивать чьи-то ещё жизни.

\- Но ты делаешь это, Мерлин. Ты разрываешь мир на части в попытке вернуть его.

Мордред выглядит настолько убеждённым, уверенным в своих словах, что Мерлину ничего не остаётся, кроме как немедленно встать и уйти. Он не таков. У него есть определённые принципы. Порой он, конечно, закрывает на них глаза, но... разрушение мира? Это уже слишком, и он ни за что не поверит, что способен на такое.

\- Эти занятия были плохой идеей, - говорит Мерлин вслух, решив навсегда забыть о телепатии.

_"Я так не думаю, Мерлин"._

\- Перестань. Мы не союзники, Мордред, - как можно жёстче отвечает маг. Как он мог забыть? Как мог сидеть здесь, разыгрывать дружбу, хотеть этой дружбы, флиртовать с убийцей Артура, зная, чем всё закончится? - И мы никогда ими не станем. Нет смысла притворяться.

\- Мерлин! - кричит Мордред ему в спину. - Мерлин, это не...

Мерлин захлопывает за собой дверь, громче, чем необходимо, но определённо тише, чем хотелось бы.

И почти сразу врезается в Гвейна, который стоит в коридоре с поднятой бровью и насмешливым выражением лица а-ля "я знаю, чем вы там занимались".

\- Даже не думай, - бормочет Мерлин, осторожно обходя рыцаря стороной. Прямо сейчас ему необходимо быть в другом месте. Там, где он должен был быть все это время, вместо того чтобы наивно полагать, что он может изменить будущее, зная, что с такими врагами, как Моргана, это попросту невозможно.

Х

\- Ты доверяешь мне? _\- спрашивает Мордред, когда Мерлин прижимается к его спине и расстёгивает пряжку на плаще._

_\- А это имеет значение? - отвечает Мерлин, с наслаждением наблюдая, как от ощущения чужого дыхания на своей шее Мордред вздрагивает._

_Всё ещё находясь в его объятиях, друид поворачивается к нему лицом, позволяя мантии упасть на пол._

_\- Сейчас нет, - отвечает Мордред, придвигаясь ближе. И ближе, и ближе._

Мерлин просыпается до того, как их губы успевают соприкоснуться. Сердце стучит со скоростью тысячу миль в минуту. Он лежит, скорчившись в нише неподалёку от королевских покоев, и в этот момент ненавидит Артура за то, что тот прав насчёт его чувств к Мордреду.

И единственный плюс во всём этом - то, что он пустил друида в свою голову _до того_ , как сам осознал эти чувства. Что ж, больше такого не повторится.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Эмрис",_ \- мысленно зовёт его Мордред. Мерлин слышит этот голос, едва проснувшись после глубокого тревожного сна. 

_"Эмрис, поговори со мной, пожалуйста"._

_"Нет",_ \- отвечает маг и пытается выстроить вокруг своего сознания все мыслимые барьеры. Если он смог вытолкнуть Мордреда из своей головы во время их занятий, если друиду приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы оставаться внутри, значит, у него получится не пускать Мордреда в своё сознание и впредь. И неважно насколько это будет трудно. Он не доверится Мордреду. Не может себе такого позволить. И это значит, что ни за что нельзя пускать Мордреда в своё сознание. Даже ради чего-то безобидного, вроде мысленного разговора.

Х

_\- Нет! - Мерлин пытается перекричать карканье ворон и стоны павших воинов, но всё равно не слышит собственный голос. - Артур!_

_Они слишком далеко друг от друга, и Артур не слышит его, а тем более не видит, но Мерлин должен хотя бы попытаться предупредить его. Он бежит к Артуру, перепрыгивая кроличьи норы и тела павших воинов, друзей и врагов - никто из них больше не имеет для него значения, потому что очень скоро умрёт Артур!_

_И Мерлин не успевает._

_Мордред пристально смотрит вниз на землю, на нечто, пока невидимое Мерлину. Но магу это и не нужно. Он уже всё Видел. И теперь не может перестать видеть это в своих снах. Ни в одном из них, сколько бы их ни было, он не может изменить того, что им суждено._

_"Пожалуйста, - зовёт Мерлин и, даже не слыша собственного голоса, знает, что звучит жалко. - Пожалуйста, не надо, Мордред. Пожалуйста"._

"Не убивай его", _\- мысленно просит он, проклиная себя за эту способность, за то, что когда-то попросил Мордреда об этих уроках, за все те мгновения, которые застили ему взор, мешая смотреть на вещи трезво. За то, что доверял Мордреду больше, чем следовало._ \- Я сделаю всё, _\- обещает Мерлин. -_ Всё. Только не уби... _\- Мордред прожигает его взглядом, и уже поздно, слишком поздно. Артур уже мёртв._

_Пальцы Мордреда обхватывают эфес меча - того самого, меча Артура. Друид держит рукоять обеими руками и направляет острие в грудь короля. Меч пронзает и броню, и тело, и даже землю под ним. Входит словно нож в подтаявшее масло._

_Легендарный Экскалибур во всём своём великолепии торчит из тела Артура, засев так же крепко, как когда-то заключённый Мерлином в камень. А Мордред элегантно кланяется магу и с самодовольной усмешкой встречается с его объятым ужасом взглядом._

"Твоя очередь, Эмрис".

_Весь мир рушится по мановению руки мага, и Мерлин этому рад._

Х

В собственных снах Мерлина больше всего пугает не смерть Артура и даже не своя на это реакция. Не то искреннее удовольствие, которое он получает, разрушая целый мир, воображая, что таким образом мстит за смерть короля. Мерлина страшит не то, что идея, оставленная в его сознании Мордредом, похоже, глубоко пустила свои корни. Не то, что именно друид несёт Артуру смерть (Мерлин не позволит такому случится). Не то, что это он, Мерлин, станет разрушителем мира (он не способен на такое и никогда этого не сделает).

Мерлин привык к _таким_ кошмарам, какие не снились никому. Он ненавидит их, просыпается после них в холодном поту, борясь с желанием сделать несколько шагов вдоль коридора, чтобы проверить, действительно ли Артур ещё жив. И всё же эти сны не в списке худших.

Потому что после каждого сна о смерти Артура Мерлину снится по меньшей мере два других, где Артуром даже и не пахнет. Потому что на каждый сон, после которого маг зажимает себе рот, подавляя крики ужаса, приходится множество снов, пробуждаясь от которых он лишь стонет, жалея, что проснулся раньше времени. 

И это сводит с ума.

Х

В один из дней Мерлин снова сталкивается в коридоре с Гвейном. К счастью, на сей раз не в буквальном смысле. 

\- Куда так торопимся? - любопытствует рыцарь. - Весь в делах последнее время, не правда ли, Мерлин? Совсем нет времени поболтать со старым другом, - Гвейн делает паузу (о, он широко известен своей способностью нагонять драму). - Хотя скорее всего ты просто занят своими _новыми друзьями_.

\- Мордред мне не друг, - отрезает Мерлин. Боже, каким же дураком он был, считая, что Гвейн не поднимет эту тему. Особенно, когда рыцарь видел его выходящим из спальни Мордреда. А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось...

\- Разве? А мне показалось, что в ту ночь ты был с ним даже очень _дружен_ , - Гвейн подмигивает и похотливо улыбается. Рыцарь всего лишь шутит, но Мерлин слишком возмущён сказанным, чтобы это заметить.

\- Ни за что. Даже если бы мы с ним остались единственными людьми на планете, и мне бы грозила смерть в случае отказа, - отвечает Мерлин. И, если совсем уж честно, тем самым лжёт, потому что - что бы там ни думал себе Артур - у него отсутствует тяга к суициду. Поэтому, случись ему выбирать между смертью и сексом с Мордредом, Мерлин благоразумно бы выбрал второе, какой бы отвратительной не казалась эта идея. (Идея, кстати, отвратительной не казалась, и Мерлина это очень расстраивало). Но, конечно, Гвейн и знать и не знает о таких подробностях, а Мерлин не желает давать и малейшего намёка на возможность каких-либо отношений между ним и Мордредом.

Гвейн смеётся и хлопает Мерлина по плечу.

\- Конечно, друг. Тогда ты не возражаешь, если это сделаю я?

"Нет", - надо бы ответить Мерлину. - "Нет, я не против того, чтобы ты переспал с ним". Но вместо этого он говорит:

\- Не надо, Гвейн, - и к своему удивлению, Мерлин слышит в своём голосе гораздо больше ревности, нежели тревоги. Но он и правда беспокоится, и Гвейну необходимо это понять, потому что Мерлин не сможет приглядывать одновременно за Артуром и ещё кем-то. И если придётся выбирать между другом и королём... имя Гвейна не будет первым в списке приоритетов. 

\- Мордред _опасен_ , Гвейн. Держись от него подальше.

\- Опасен? Перестань, Мерлин. Возможно парень хорош в обращении с мечом, но даже ты опаснее Мордреда.

\- Не для тебя, - боже, укоряет себя Мерлин, почему ему так сложно просто заткнуться. Ничего из сказанного им не делает ситуацию хоть сколько-нибудь лучше. - Мордред представляет опасность для каждого жителя Камелота. _Держись от него подальше._

Разумеется, Гвейн не слушает его. Никогда не слушал и никогда не станет. Но что Мерлин может с этим поделать? Сказать: "Я пытался", - и оставить Гвейна наедине с неприятностями, в которые рыцарь жаждет вляпаться? А самому наконец сосредоточить все силы на защите Артура?

\- Ладно, - произносит Мерлин, потому что Гвейн - хороший парень, и маг не хочет, чтобы тот пострадал. Он заставит Гвейна отступить, хотя ему и не нравится метод, с помощью которого предстоит это сделать: - Ладно, ты выиграл. Он мне нравится. Я просто... не хочу, чтобы кто-то об этом знал.

\- Я так и знал! - Гвейн радостно кричит во всё горло, и Мерлин закрывает ему рот рукой, шипит на рыцаря, чтобы тот вёл себя тише, и отпускает, лишь когда Гвейн согласно кивает. 

\- Я так и знал, - уже тише повторяет рыцарь. - Он весь твой, дружище. Удачи!

\- Спасибо, - бормочет Мерлин, хотя и старается, чтобы голос звучал благодарно, а не ворчливо. - Но мне уже пора идти, ладно?

Мерлин не дожидается ответа. Он получил то, чего хотел: Гвейн пообещал, что не станет сближаться с Мордредом (пообещал по ложной причине, зато так он будет в безопасности, пусть рано или поздно обман Мерлина и его истинное отношение к Мордреду раскроются). Нужно поторопиться. Мерлин не видел Артура уже двадцать минут.

Х

Сны - не кошмары, а именно _те сны_ \- обычно начинаются вполне невинно.

Как было бы здорово, оканчивайся они так же...

Х

Где-то на второй неделе ночёвок неподалёку от спальни Артура Мерлина находит Гвен. 

\- Мерлин? - она осторожно трясёт его за плечо. - Мерлин, солнце, что ты здесь делаешь? На дворе ночь.

\- Так я, вообще-то, и спал, - бормочет маг, потому что отвечать "мне было видение о том, как когда-то, в неопределённом будущем сэр Мордред убьёт твоего мужа, после чего я разрушу весь мир" - вряд ли хорошая идея. - А ты почему не спишь?

\- Я королева, Мерлин. Если посреди ночи мне хочется прогуляться по моему замку, почему бы так и не поступить? - Гвен строго смотрит на Мерлина сверху вниз, а потом вдруг садится на пол, смеётся, менее чем за секунду превращаясь из королевы в весёлую девушку, которую Мерлин знал многие годы. - А ещё Артур храпит. Это всё равно что пытаться заснуть рядом с медведем.

\- Заставь его перевернуться, - бездумно советует Мерлин. - Всё не так плохо, когда он спит на животе.

Гвен поджимает губы. Она знает про них с Артуром и знает, что они расстались как только Артур начал питать к ней чувства, но они никогда не обсуждали эту тему. Даже не упоминали о ней.

\- Я запомню, - отвечает Гвен спустя мгновение и кладёт голову ему на плечо. - А теперь расскажи, почему ты здесь.

\- Эм, - Мерлин сглатывает. - У меня... у меня плохое предчувствие. Мучает тревога. Об Артуре и... есть человек, что близок к королю, но ему нельзя доверять.

Гвен долго вглядывается в лицо Мерлина, после чего медленно кивает.

\- Кто это, Мерлин?

Маг обдумывает, не сказать ли Гвен всю правду. Но она была там, когда Мордред был испуганным мальчиком, что прятался в покоях Морганы. Видела, как Артур спас его, и знает, что Мордред недавно вернул королю этот долг. Она не поверит. Никто ему не поверит.

\- Не могу рассказать. Он спас Артуру жизнь, и я не смогу объяснить, почему именно он опасен.

\- Понятно, - отвечает Гвен. - Что ж, прямо у дверей стоит стража, и я обещаю очень громко закричать, если кто-нибудь, кроме меня или Артура, войдёт в наши покои. А теперь, думаю, тебе нужно попытаться хоть немного поспать в собственной комнате, хорошо?

И Мерлин соглашается. Отчасти потому, что Гвен явно замёрзла сидеть на каменном полу в одной сорочке, но в основном из-за её общей с Гаюсом способности бесконечно ворчать и пилить в случае непослушания.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Мерлин, даже не собираясь следовать совету королевы. Стража в замке ни на что не годится, он может доверить судьбу Артура только себе. - Спокойной ночи, миледи.

\- Спокойной ночи, Мерлин, - шепчет Гвен и, прежде чем подняться с пола, прижимается к его щеке с нежным поцелуем. - Увидимся завтра.

Х

_Мерлин бежит сквозь гущу леса. Сердце глухо стучит в груди, тяжёлое дыхание разрывает лёгкие. Голова кружится от недостатка воздуха. Пространства. Свободы. Деревья обступают его со всех сторон, их ветви густо сплетаются над головой. Не хватает воздуха-мало воздуха-нет воздуха... Мерлин не знает от кого бежит или к кому, только то, что должен бежать дальше, и он всё бежит, и бежит, и бежит._

_И вдруг останавливается._

_Его спина резко прижимается к дереву. Грубая кора царапает шею. И стоит Мерлину мигнуть, как солнце, подсвечивающее листья ярко-зелёным, сменяется холодным серебристым светом луны сквозь оконное стекло. Серебристый лунный свет отражается от бледной кожи, выхватывает из ночной темноты иссиня-чёрные волосы. Хриплый ото сна голос зовёт его:_

\- Возвращайся в постель, Эмрис.

Х

Иногда сны на том и заканчиваются. Дают ощутить между ними близость и оставляют знание о том, что, не проснись он раньше, эта близость зашла бы дальше.

Иногда сны не заканчиваются раньше времени.

Х 

Мерлин так и продолжает спать неподалёку от спальни Артура. Судя по одеялу и подушке, которые он находит в своей нише следующим вечером, Гвен другого и не ждала.

Х

_Артур поручил ему целый список дел. Не на словах, а написал свои указания на пергаменте, в точности как тогда, на протяжении нескольких крайне неловких недель после их расставания. Бóльшая часть заданий до смешного нелепая и невообразимо бессмысленная. И каждый раз, стоит Мерлину вычеркнуть очередное задание вверху списка, внизу тут же появляется новое, ещё более абсурдное._

_Не стоит и говорить, что Мерлин не в самом лучшем расположении духа._

_Кроме того, у него чешется правое ухо, и кажется, будто собственная тень сегодня стоит за спиной ближе, чем обычно._

_Странности начинаются, когда Мерлин прибирается в конюшне. Он только что закончил учить лучшего Артурова жеребца петь сопрано (да, жеребца. Да, петь. Да, сопрано. Использовал или не использовал он для этого магию, неважно. В любом случае это Артур виноват в том, что ему приходится заниматься такими глупостями). Мерлин заглядывает в список дел и видит следующий пункт._

_"Заставить танцевать столовое серебро. Потому что какой смысл в поющем жеребце без надлежащей подтанцовки"._

_Мерлин вздыхает, мысленно гадая, когда же Артуру надоест весь этот идиотизм._

_\- Ты выглядишь уставшим, - говорит Мерлину его тень. То есть... не тень? Тени ведь не разговаривают, верно? А вот чёртов Мордред вполне себе может. Друид выходит из тёмного угла с мягкой улыбкой на губах._

_\- Позволь мне помочь тебе._

_Мерлин хочет возразить. Хочет послать Мордреда к чёртям, сказать, чтобы он убирался прочь от него и из Камелота, чтобы оставил его наедине с работой. Но прежде чем маг успевает открыть рот, Мордред уже стоит позади него и развязывает узел шейного платка. C поразительной лёгкостью, хотя у самого Мерлина это обычно занимает кучу времени. Их положение такое до боли знакомое, хотя они и поменялись местами. Мордред опускает руки вниз вдоль тела Мерлина и кладёт платок в карман его куртки._

_\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Мерлин, хотя и так знает_ что _делает Мордред,  
и правильнее было бы спросить_ зачем. 

_Мордред зарывается пальцами в его волосы и мягко шепчет, пока пальцы другой руки расстёгивают пуговицы куртки, задерживаясь на груди Мерлина и поглаживая._

_\- Я помогаю, - шепчет Мордред, стоя к нему непозволительно близко. - Тебе определённо нужен перерыв, - Мордред прикусывает мочку его уха (да,_ настолько _близко), а потом зализывает её языком._

 _Мерлин хочет сказать Мордреду, чтобы тот перестал, ведь они не друзья - и уж тем более не_ такие _друзья - но вдруг понимает, что всё это нереально (ведь подобные сны теперь снятся ему едва ли не каждую ночь). А раз это не по-настоящему, значит, и ничего плохого в происходящем нет. В реальной жизни его не очень-то балуют страстными предложениями о приятном времяпрепровождении, поэтому, даже если лучшее, что может предложить ему собственное сознание, это его почти что самый заклятый враг... что ж, он примет это._

_Мордред тянет куртку Мерлина, снимает её с плеч и проводит ладонями по рукам мага, сбрасывая её на пол. После чего разворачивает Мерлина лицом к себе и мягко толкает к стене стойла (слава богу, не в само стойло, потому что, сон это или нет, Мерлину не хочется, чтобы любимый конь Артура потом распевал про них с Мордредом развратные песенки). Мерлин тянется к друиду руками, полагая, что раздевание должно быть обоюдным, но Мордред хватает его за запястья._

\- Нет, Эмрис, _\- шепчет друид и опускается перед Мерлином на колени. Отпускает запястья мага, чтобы заняться завязками на штанах._ \- Расслабься. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, _\- добавляет Мордред, и вскоре наступает тот самый... второй случай, когда дар телепатии очень полезен, потому что рот..._

_Вряд ли возможно выделывать такие вещи одним языком, но Мордред, похоже, способен перешагнуть все грани реальности._

_И всё же Мерлина добило другое. Выражение лица. Невинное, молодое, совершенно лишённое лукавства. Перед ним не будущий предатель, а человек, на существование которого Мерлин так сильно надеется._

Х 

Возможно, _возможно_ , думает Мерлин, если быть с собой предельно честным, в последнее время всё летит к чертям. Эти сны про Мордреда убивают его, приносят почти непрерывную и вполне буквальную головную боль. Держать кого-то вдалеке от своего сознания, оказывается, требует титанических усилий.

Кроме того, если верить спрятанной Гаюсом книге, это вообще невозможно. Чисто теоретически можно закрыть сознание от слабого телепата, например, _обученного_ , но только не от природного. Но, как гласила другая глава книги, в этом нет необходимости, ведь никто из природных телепатов не доживает до окончания подросткового возраста. В другом месте Мерлин прочёл, что все природные телепаты безумны, и сумей хоть один ребёнок с врождённой телепатией сохранить рассудок, ничто не удержало бы его от овладения тем, чего он желает, а посему мир был бы давно разрушен.

Из всей массы противоречивых сведений Мерлин уяснил для себя одно: головная боль - не самое худшее, что могло с ним приключиться.

И Мерлин продолжает окружать себя ментальными барьерами, поэтому днём его голова полностью свободна от Мордреда. Ну, или почти свободна. Мордред в его мыслях, конечно же. Но лишь потому, что Мерлин сам не может о нём не думать. Однако по-настоящему друида в его сознании нет.

Если бы ещё его либидо и подсознание перестали сходить с ума по ночам...


	4. Chapter 4

\- Найди моих рыцарей, - говорит Артур. - Скажи, что я хочу поговорить с ними. Здесь, в моих покоях. И как можно скорее.

Мерлин недовольно сопит, но, отрываясь от своего занятия, поднимается на ноги и идёт к двери. Нет смысла терять время, когда впереди ещё длинный список дел. По крайней мере, когда все соберутся и начнут обсуждение, работать станет не так скучно. 

К сожалению, на полпути Артур снова окликает его:

\- И, _Мёлин_. На этот раз _не забудь_ пригласить сэра Мордреда. Дело крайне важное, но не настолько срочное, чтобы я простил твою забывчивость ещё раз. 

Мерлину лишь остаётся громко хлопнуть за собой дверью. Он столько дней успешно избегал общения с Мордредом - даже научился забывать о его существовании - и теперь из-за Артура должен будет снова заговорить с ним.

Так, спокойно. Это только ради Артура.

Только для него и ничего более.

Х

Кроме того, он может бросить Мордреду всего пару слов, и необязательно делать это наедине.

Мерлин быстро находит остальных рыцарей. С Леоном он встречается по дороге в обеденный зал и сразу отправляет его к Артуру. Потом находит Гвейна, Элиана и Персиваля за игрой в кости и обедом, которым можно было бы накормить целое войско.

\- Присоединяйся к нам, Мерлин, - зовёт Гвейн, подталкивая к слуге тарелку с медовиком (между прочим любимым пирогом Артура, и, кажется, Мерлин теперь знает, куда они время от времени пропадают с кухни и кого винить в выволочках, которые устраивает ему король, не находя на подносе с завтраком своё любимое лакомство).

\- Нет времени, - отвечает Мерлин, выдавливая из себя улыбку. - Артуру срочно требуется с вами поговорить. Леон уже направился к нему, - Мерлин кривится, пытаясь скрыть глубокий вздох, и возводит очи горе. - Кто-нибудь знает, где Мордред? Артур хочет, чтобы он присутствовал.

Гвейн пожимает плечами и отправляет в рот очередной кусок медовика, а Персиваль мотает головой.

\- Ну, - будучи не до конца уверенным, хмурится Элиан, - может он в библиотеке? Я знаю, что Мордред пытался там что-то найти. Если хочешь, я за ним схожу. 

\- Правда? - радостно переспрашивает Мерлин, и... нет, он не должен был соглашаться. Элиан уже и так принял Мордреда под своё крыло. Он должен убедить Элиана держаться от друида как можно дальше. Но простое "он опасен" не сработает так же, как не сработало с Артуром, а метод "ты не должен приближаться к Мордреду, потому что он мне _нравится_ " действует только на Гвейна. Нет, Мерлин принимает предложение Элиана. Потому что так хотя бы отсрочит момент их с Мордредом встречи. В конце концов, ничего ведь не случится за пару минут пути до Артуровых покоев? Ничего. Ничего не случится.

\- Спасибо, - и Мерлин улыбается искренне. Впервые с того момента как Мордред рассказал ему о _своём_ видении будущего. - Тогда увидимся уже у Артура.

Элиан кивает и совсем не выглядит расстроенным. Да и с чего бы ему таким быть? Ведь он всего лишь собирается чуть-чуть помочь Мерлину, чтобы хоть немного облегчить жизнь слуги. Ведь Элиан - хороший парень, который всегда счастлив помочь другу.

\- Удивительно, что ты не отправился за Мордредом сам, - по пути к Артуру замечает Гвейн, достаточно тихо, чтобы его мог услышать лишь Мерлин.

\- Пожалуйста, _заткнись_! - шепчет маг.

Как и ожидалось, в ответ Гвейн только смеётся.

Х

\- Сэр Мордред, вам известно что-либо о человеке по имени Драгун? - спрашивает Артур, и Мерлин вздрагивает. Когда король настоял на обязательном присутствии на совете Мордреда, он и предположить не мог, о чем именно пойдёт речь. Мерлин не смеет оторвать пристального взгляда от сидящего во главе стола Артура.

К счастью, Мордред, похоже, совсем не удивлён вопросом, лишь слегка озадачен.

\- Не припомню, чтобы когда-то встречал человека с таким именем, - отвечает он, слегка хмурясь. - Могу ли я узнать, зачем вы об этом спрашиваете?

 _"Нет"_ , - с надеждой думает Мерлин, очень-очень _громко_ , но, к сожалению, у него недостаточно сил, чтобы внушить эту мысль другим. Головные боли почти ни на минуту не прекращаются, и всё же Мерлин продолжает держать своё сознание за барьером. С другой стороны, он рад, что ничего не вышло, ведь тогда Артур мог бы раскрыть его секрет, понял бы, что Мерлин владеет магией. Но его мысль так осталась лишь _его_ мыслью, и неудивительно, что Артур игнорирует его нежелание обсуждать эту тему. Когда-либо. Вообще.

\- Я доверяю всем вам, поэтому надеюсь, что сказанное мной никогда не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты, - произносит Артур, дожидается, пока каждый из присутствующих кивнёт, и лишь затем продолжает: - Когда мой отец умирал, - медленно произносит он, бросив взгляд на Мерлина и Гвен, которые были в курсе тех событий, а потом на Леона и остальных, которым лишь предстояло это узнать, - я готов был сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы спасти его. Даже нарушить законы отца.

\- Вы нашли колдуна, - догадывается Леон. - И им был Драгун?

Артур не отвечает, но это и не нужно.

\- Но если ваш отец больше не с нами, значит этот колдун вас обманул, - тихо говорит Мордред без толики удивления. Да и что удивительного? Ни одно разумное существо, обладающее магией, не стало бы по доброй воле спасать жизнь Утера, и любой, кто знает о магии хоть что-нибудь, это понимает. Попытки Артура спасти жизнь отца были обречены с самого начала. Были бы, не будь Мерлин таким дураком.

\- Так думал и я, пока меня не убедили в обратном. Гаюс заверил меня, что Драгун сделал все возможное для спасения моего отца, и не преуспел лишь из-за вмешательства Морганы.

В комнате тут же стало слишком тихо. На всех лицах отразилось глубочайшее удивление. Казалось, в лёгком шоке пребывает даже Гвен, и Мерлин вдруг осознал, что до этого момента лишь он, Гаюс и Артур знали, что попытка спасти Утера была искренней. 

\- Я знаю только одного человека, готового навлечь на себя гнев всех обладателей магии ради спасения их главного палача, - спустя минуту произносит Мордред, и Мерлин чувствует, что давление на его разум увеличивается троекратно. Голову будто сжимают и кромсают изнутри - всё ощущается в разы болезненнее, чем с того первого дня, когда он решил оградить от Мордреда своё сознание. Мерлин ждёт продолжения, малейшего намёка на то, кто же тот глупец, что решился спасти жизнь Утеру, хотя и знает: клятва не позволит друиду раскрыть его секрет. Однако Мордред молчит и, кажется, даже не планирует продолжать.

Мерлину этого достаточно, но Артур хочет услышать больше:

\- И этот человек?..

\- Я не волен говорить, - произносит Мордред. Спокойно и решительно. Мерлин благодарен, что клятва и правда действует. 

\- Я бы не сказал, даже если бы мог, - продолжает Мордред, и это очень неожиданно. Неожиданна та искренность, которую Мерлин слышит в его голосе. - Вы обязаны ему слишком многим, и я не могу рисковать спокойной жизнью этого человека, милорд.

Мерлин не может - да и не особо хочет - сдержать скептический смешок. Ну в самом деле, с чего бы Мордреду заботиться о сохранении его секрета, когда у него есть все причины желать, чтобы Мерлина раскрыли и казнили? Зачем Мордреду продолжать попытки добраться до его сознания, преодолеть все ментальные и эмоциональные барьеры, кроме как для устранения главной помехи на пути к убийству Артура?

Но внимание остальных полностью приковано к Мордреду, и никто не замечает реакции Мерлина. Никто, кроме самого Мордреда, который быстро бросает на мага взгляд и иронично поднимает бровь, пряча улыбку в уголках губ. 

\- Это измена? - спустя мгновение произносит Гвейн, и его вопрос звучит не так шутливо, как - подозревает Мерлин - рыцарю того хотелось бы. - Я считаю, это измена.

\- Целый мир - гораздо важнее, чем одно наше королевство, каким бы великим оно ни было, - отвечает Мордред и впервые за весь разговор обращает всё своё внимание на Артура. Он так поглощён идеей, которую пытается донести до короля, что Мерлин отваживается на время снять барьеры вокруг своего сознания. Напряжение отпускает, и на несколько секунд боль уходит. Но Мерлин тут же закрывается вновь, потому что внимание Мордреда может вернуться к нему меньше, чем за мгновение. 

\- Не все земли разделяют предрассудки Камелота. Как вам известно, сир, я вырос среди друидских верований. Если то, что я остаюсь верен своим убеждениям, считается изменой, тогда вам следует изгнать меня или казнить немедленно, потому что я не поменяю их.

\- В этом нет нужды, - отвечает Артур. - Уже несколько лет друидам разрешено передвигаться и жить на территории Камелота, - король делает паузу, ожидая от Мордреда кивка - чего? Благодарности? Понимания? Мерлин понятия не имеет, - а затем продолжает: - Однако колдовство остаётся преступлением. Как и попытки защитить виновных в его использовании.

На этот раз Мордред молчит. Лишь поднимается на ноги и смотрит на Артура в ожидании. Он ведь должен осознавать, что балансирует на грани? Что признаясь в своей приверженности магии (а для Пендрагона все, кто не отрицают правильность магии, являются её приверженцами), рискует расстаться с жизнью? Но Мордред продолжает лишь смиренно молчать.

\- Ты скорее умрёшь сам, чем выдашь этого человека, верно? Того, которому, как ты веришь, я очень многим обязан.

\- Да, - отвечает Мордред. Клянётся. Его глаза смотрят на Артура, но Мерлин ощущает, что внимание друида снова направлено на него, ощущает давление чужого разума. 

_"Это правда, Эмрис",_ \- говорит Мордред ему и только ему одному. Мерлин пошатывается от силы вторжения. Он абсолютно неспособен противостоять Мордреду.

_"Неважно, клялся я или нет. Я никогда бы не выдал тебя"._

\- В таком случае, - подводит итог Артур, и в этот момент ноги перестают держать Мерлина: он падает сначала на одно колено, потом на оба, - наверное, я должен с ним встретиться...

Мерлин уже не слышит, говорит ли Артур что-либо дальше или нет, потому что падает на пол без сознания.

Х

_Артур падает на землю. Грязь пачкает его светлые волосы. Глаза короля открыты и пусты. На этот раз при нём нет ни меча, ни королевских атрибутов. А Мерлин лишь смотрит на то, как его король, его друг и некогда возлюбленный лежит в грязи. Мёртвый._

_Но Мерлин больше не чувствует гнева. Он не охвачен тупой, бессмысленной жестокостью, не тонет в ненависти, приветствуя её, хотя в других снах готов был завернуться в неё, словно в тёплое одеяло. Раньше со смертью короля ненависть оставалась для него единственным источником тепла, но сейчас Мерлин охвачен лишь глубочайшим горем. Ощущает внутри несравнимую ни с чем пустоту._

_Ночное небо, оставшееся без звёзд, утро без восхода солнца, самый нежеланный из всех нежеланных браков... всё это не идёт ни в какое сравнение c той бездонной пропастью горя, что затягивает Мерлина подобно водовороту._

_Он обессиленно падает у тела Артура и кладёт голову короля себе на колени. Стирает с его лица грязь и кровь._

_\- Пожалуйста, - умоляет Мерлин, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Артура и пытаясь вдохнуть в короля жизнь. Свою жизнь. Если это вернёт Артура, он с радостью готов ею пожертвовать.  
\- Артур, пожалуйста._ Пожалуйста!

"Он мёртв, Эмрис", _\- мысленно говорит ему Мордред, и Мерлин чувствует руку в своих волосах._

_Он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на друида, и тут же теряет ощущение ещё не ушедшего тепла Артура. Мерлин ищет в себе ненависть, желание уничтожить всё и вся, особенно виновных в том, что он остался без своего короля. Но не находит._

_Мерлин смотрит в глаза того, кто отнял у него - у всего мира - величайшего короля, что ходил по этой земле, и испытывает лишь сочувствие, почти жалость к этому человеку, к тому, что судьба толкнула его именно на этот путь._

"Он мёртв, Мерлин, _\- повторяет Мордред. -_ У меня не было выбора".

 _Он протягивает Мерлину руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Выражение глубокого горя на лице Мордреда не сравнить с тем, что творится в душе Мерлина, и всё же маг удивлён такой сильной реакции друида. Мерлин знает, что именно должен ответить. Он должен сказать Мордреду, что выбор есть_ всегда. _Должен убить Мордреда на месте за содеянное им, за жестокое-разрушительное-нечеловеческое преступление. Но он не может. Не может._

_Мерлин нежно и аккуратно перекладывает голову Артура со своих колен на землю. Вытирает оставшиеся следы крови и битвы с его лица, закрывает королю веки - и вот, кажется, что Артур всего лишь спит. Просто лёг подремать в самом странном для отдыха месте. Мерлин прижимается к губам Артура в поцелуе, чтобы дать ему хоть что-то перед путешествием в следующий мир. Чтобы проснувшись там, Артур ощутил на губах его поцелуй и понял: в прошлой жизни его любили. Что он будет любим во всех следующих жизнях._

_Наклонившись над телом Артура, Мерлин незаметно вытаскивает из ножен короля кинжал и тут же прячет его под своей курткой. Потом принимает протянутую руку Мордреда и поднимается на ноги._

_\- Я понимаю, - говорит Мерлин. Целует Мордреда в лоб, в щёку. Чувствует соль слёз на губах друида._

_\- Я понимаю, - повторяет Мерлин, позволяя Мордреду прижаться к себе теснее. Мерлин и правда понимает, как бывает сложно сойти с тропы, что приготовила для тебя судьба, как мало значит сила воли, когда против тебя воюет целый мир. Мерлин понимает. Но не может простить._

_Кинжал находит своё место в груди Мордреда, прямо в его сердце, и лишь тогда Мерлин целует друида по-настоящему, прижимаясь к окровавленным губам, провожая злейшего врага и лучшего друга сквозь его последние минуты._

_\- Прощай, Мордред, - говорит Мерлин, не зная, позволить ли телу друида упасть на землю или опустить его бережно, оказав те же почести, что и Артуру. Правильно или нет, он выбирает последнее. Мерлин вытирает кровь с губ Мордреда, его слёзы и медленно поднимается с колен._

_Теперь Артур и Мордред мертвы оба. Судьба сыграла свою последнюю карту. Они мертвы, а значит Мерлин провалился. И единственная жизнь, которую осталось оборвать, - его собственная._

Х

\- Гаюс! - кричит Мордред, сидя у постели Мерлина. - Гаюс, он очнулся!

Ступени в комнату Мерлина нещадно скрипят, как и петли раз за разом отворяемой двери. Первым заходит Гаюс, за ним - Артур с Гвен и остальные. Мерлин не помнит, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь в его комнате собиралось столько народа.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Мерлин! - за наносным раздражением Артур явно пытается скрыть беспокойство. - Ей богу! Всего одно упоминание, что я собираюсь на встречу с колдуном, и ты уже падаешь в обморок, как девчонка! 

\- Волнуешься за меня? - вяло парирует Мерлин, пытаясь сосредоточить на гостях свой расфокусированный взгляд.

От продолжения бессмысленной перепалки его спасает Гаюс. Лекарь склоняется над Мерлином и пристально всматривается в его глаза.

\- Как твоя голова? - спрашивает Гаюс и принимается ощупывать её, из-за чего Мерлин тут же морщится.

\- Все ещё болит, - руки Гаюса выворачивают ему веки, трогают голову на наличие шишек, но Мерлин нетерпеливо отодвигается от него. - Что случилось?

\- Наш король, хоть и подтрунивал над тобой, однако суть передал верно, - отвечает Гаюс, неодобрительно глядя на Артура, возможно единственного человека во всем королевстве, которому суровые взгляды лекаря что гусю вода. - Ты упал в обморок...

\- ...как девчонка, - перебивает Артур, за что тут же получает от Гвен локтем в живот.

\- Судя по всему, сэр Мордред подхватил тебя до того, как ты упал на пол, - продолжает Гаюс. - Поблагодари его за отсутствие серьёзных ушибов.

Мерлин тихо пыхтит, сопротивляясь чувству вежливости, которое с детства воспитала в нём мать (разумеется, на Артура оно никогда не распространялось), но в итоге сдаётся и тихо бормочет:

\- Спасибо, Мордред.

\- Пожалуйста, Мерлин. Я рад, что вовремя заметил, как ты падаешь, - Мордред выглядит таким молодым и улыбается так невинно, искренне... Всё это не может быть по-настоящему.

"Надменный ублюдок", - думает Мерлин, после чего неуверенно проверяет барьер вокруг своего сознания. Находит, что тот стал более хрупким (если так можно сказать о чём-то, несуществующем в материальном виде), - но, тем не менее, по прежнему находится на своём месте. Его сознание снова только его. По крайне мере, пока Мордред снова не решит срочно донести до него какую-то мысль насильно. Хотя даже тогда ему останется потерпеть это вторжение всего пару секунд, после чего опять последует спасительный обморок.

С другой стороны, получается, что для того чтобы добраться до Артура, Мордреду достаточно всего лишь с силой передать ему, Мерлину, свои мысли. Нужно будет как-то устранить эту проблему, а пока лучше просто об этом не думать.

Мерлин чувствует себя мухой, которую изучают под лупой. Но стоит ему решить, что хуже уже некуда, как Гаюс произносит:

\- Что же, никаких серьёзных повреждений я не наблюдаю, а посему одного дня в постели - желательно в _своей_ постели, хотя бы сегодня, Мерлин, - и всё будет в полном порядке.

О, боже правый! Нет, маг, конечно, очень любит Гаюса, почти как отца, но... обязательно нужно было говорить это при всех?!

Хорошо хоть у Гвейна хватает манер (ну, или чувства самосохранения), чтобы дождаться, пока Гаюс покинет комнату, и лишь после обрушиться на Мерлина со всевозможными вопросами.

Х

Спустя двадцать мучительных минут Мерлин всё же убеждает Гвейна сдаться. 

Всё это время рыцарь упорно пытался выяснить, с кем же спит Мерлин, и маг радуется, что не придётся открывать всей правды. Потому что, не зная подробностей, его ночёвки возле королевской спальни можно принять за... сталкинг?

\- Да не сплю я ни в чьей постели! - отвечает Мерлин.

\- Знаешь, приятель, а ведь для секса постель и не обязательна, - замечает Гвейн.

\- И секса у меня тоже ни с кем нет!

Вряд ли Гвейн верит ему, но Мерлин рад хотя бы тому, что рыцарь прекращает свои расспросы и спешит покинуть его комнату. А также тактично прихватывает с собой Артура, Леона, Элиана и Персиваля.

Всё было бы замечательно, не останься в его комнате ещё двое: Гвен - которая как раз таки знает, где Мерлин проводит ночи, - и Мордред - который и является тому причиной.

Эти двое долго буравят друг друга взглядами, безмолвно сражаясь, как догадался Мерлин, за право остаться и поговорить с ним наедине. В итоге проигрывает Гвен. Мерлин ни капли не удивлён, ведь кому как ни ему известна властная, подавляющая личность Мордреда, но всё же он до последнего надеялся на победу королевы.

\- Гаюс прав, Мерлин, - говорит Гвен, отступая к двери. - Тебе нужно перестать ночевать у... там, где ты сейчас ночуешь. Это не идёт тебе на пользу.

\- Спасибо за совет, - как можно искренне отвечает Мерлин, потому что действительно благодарен Гвен за её заботу. За то, что она считает его _достойным_ её заботы. И всё же Мерлин понимает: как бы ни пеклась о нём Гвен, знай она причину его тревог, за Артура она переживала бы гораздо сильнее. Но даже если и нет, одного лишь его беспокойства хватило бы на двоих.

\- Не нужно говорить мне "спасибо", Мерлин. Следование совету - вот достаточная благодарность, - Гвен хмурится, потому что знает, как низка вероятность того, что Мерлин и вправду ему последует. - Если я расскажу Артуру о том, что ты делаешь, он сможет тебя отговорить?

\- А ты как думаешь? - смеётся Мерлин. - Гвен, я люблю тебя, но моего мнения на сей счёт тебе не изменить, - маг делает паузу, чтобы взглянуть на Мордреда, отчего-то чувствуя необходимость подчеркнуть этим свои следующие слова (хотя Мордред и не в курсе его ночевок у спальни Артура): - _Никто_ не изменит моего мнения на сей счет. Не трать время попусту.

Гвен улыбается. Тепло и грустно. А потом уходит и, быстро взглянув на Мерлина и Мордреда, закрывает за собой дверь, каким-то образом почувствовав, что Мерлин хочет именно этого.

Х  


\- Прости меня, - быстро произносит Мордред, отчего два слова почти сливаются в одно, словно друид понимает: у него совсем мало времени, прежде чем Мерлин вышвырнет его из своей комнаты. - Я думал, ты просто меня игнорируешь. Если бы я знал, какой вред ты причиняешь себе в попытках не пускать меня, я бы давно оставил все попытки поговорить с тобой мысленно.

\- И ты ждешь, что я в это поверю? - резко и зло спрашивает Мерлин.

\- Нет, не очень. Но было бы здорово, если бы поверил.

\- Я не дурак, Мордред. Я знаю, кто ты и что ты намереваешься сделать.

Мордред пристально и скептично смотрит на Мерлина в ответ.

\- Если это действительно так, почему я все ещё жив?

\- Я уже убил достаточно наших собратьев, - отвечает Мерлин. В его голосе грусть и вина. Но если Мордред считает, что сейчас он, Мерлин, проявляет слабость, то он _ошибается_. Маг сожалеет о каждой смерти, причиной которой стал. Но он также понимает и необходимость этих смертей. Когда возникает выбор: Артур или обладатель магии (человек, которого Мерлин должен бы считать другом, братом) - выбора на самом деле нет. Артур всегда в приоритете. 

\- Я _найду_ способ тебя остановить, не сомневайся. Но я надеюсь сделать это, не замарав руки в крови ребёнка.

\- Я не ребёнок, Эмрис! - шипит Мордред, наклоняясь к магу. Сперва это кажется угрожающим, но потом Мерлин понимает, что это всего лишь жест упрямства и раздражения... ребяческого раздражения, которое только подтверждает его правоту: - Я был им во время твоей прошлой попытки убить меня. Но не теперь.

И в голове Мерлина звучат слова. Слова, остановить которые он не в силах. И Мерлин полон гнева, который охватывает всё его существо и в то же время абсолютно бессмыслен.

_"Можешь думать, что угодно, Эмрис, но не пытайся лгать мне"._

После этого Мордред поднимается с постели Мерлина. На его молодом лице румянец злости, глаза пылают гневом. И как же Мерлину хочется, чтобы друид был прав. Не будь Мордред так _молод_ , он мог бы убить его без колебаний. Мог бы видеть его в своих снах и не ненавидеть себя наутро (как будто мало того, что он ненавидит себя ещё и за то, что видит в этих снах своего _врага_. Того, кому суждено разрушить всё то, что Мерлину предначертано создать). Так или иначе всё можно было бы как-то уладить.

\- Убирайся, Мордред, - рычит Мерлин. - Ты живёшь лишь до тех пор, пока я тебе позволяю. Не искушай меня.

Мордред резко поворачивается и быстро идёт к двери. Его алый плащ струится по воздуху, шаги тяжелые и широкие. Во всём его виде чувствуется гнев, сравнимый лишь с тем, что сейчас испытывает Мерлин.

Х

"Неплохо, - уговаривает себя Мордред, хлопнув дверью в спальню Мерлина и привалившись к ней спиной в попытке успокоить злость в бешено стучащем сердце. - Всё прошло неплохо".

Но неужели хотя бы раз они с Эмрисом не могут сойтись во мнениях? Хотя чего уж там, вряд ли бы магу понравилось то, что Мордред намеревался сегодня сделать.

Зáмок полон тайных альковов, дверей, которые никто не открывает, и комнат, которыми никто не пользуется. И Мордреду не составляет труда найти место, где можно спрятаться, откуда без труда видны двери в покои лекаря. Отсюда Мордред сможет увидеть Эмриса, если он их покинет. Точнее _когда_ он их покинет, поскольку Мерлин почти прямо признался королеве в том, что не собирается менять своих странных привычек спать... где-то вне своей комнаты.

Что тут скажешь, Мордреду было любопытно.

И, по всей видимости, не ему одному, поскольку выбранное для наблюдения место (полускрытый за гобеленом пустой шкаф, который Мордред бы и не заметил, не будь его дверца чуть приоткрыта) было уже занято.

\- Эм... - сэр Гвейн не знает, что сказать, и на его лице расцветает застенчивая улыбка. - Я просто... эм...

\- Хочешь посмотреть, покинет ли Мерлин покои, и, если да, то проследить, куда он пойдёт? - спрашивает Мордред. Чтецу разума не составляет труда узнать мысли рыцаря, хотя в данный момент он и не пользуется своей силой. Мордред старается не злоупотреблять ей, не заглядывать туда, где его не ждут, поэтому прибегает к дару лишь в случае необходимости. 

Гвейн пожимает плечами и смеётся, пытаясь потесниться, чтобы и Мордред мог спрятаться в шкафу.

\- Но ты ведь ему не расскажешь, верно? - с надеждой спрашивает рыцарь.

\- Даже если расскажу, он всё равно мне не поверит. Я не очень-то нравлюсь Эмр... Мерлину, - о, этой оговорки ни за что не случилось бы, если бы на сердце тяжким грузом не лежал недавний разговор с Эмрисом! Мордред хотел ещё добавить, что с его стороны было бы не очень умно выдавать Гвейна, ведь он сам планировал сделать в точности то же самое, однако его отвлёк внезапный смех Гвейна. - Я сказал что-то смешное?

\- Учитывая, что я ожидал проследить за Мерлином до дверей _твоих_ покоев, да. Идея о том, что ты не нравишься ему, кажется очень забавной.

В ответ Мордред молчит, внутренне пытаясь справиться с удивлением. Не то чтобы такая идея не приходила ему в голову раньше: быть в центре этой великой силы, заполучить полное расположение кого-то настолько могущественного, как Эмрис, - да-а, эта мысль одурманивала, и время от времени Мордред игрался с ней в своих фантазиях. Но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что его интерес к Эмрису может быть взаимным. С чего бы? Ведь Эмрис может заполучить любого (но, кажется, не нуждается в ком-либо вовсе). С чего бы, если маг постоянно говорит ему, что он всего лишь _ребёнок_?

Всё это бред, в конце концов заключает Мордред, поэтому не стоит об этом думать, особенно когда...

\- Вот он, - шепчет Мордред, когда дверь в покои Гаюса со скрипом открывается. Они с Гвейном смотрят в просвет между дверцей шкафа и стеной. С этой стороны гобелен кажется скорее помехой для обзора, чем хорошим прикрытием...

\- И он куда-то направляется, - так же тихо шепчет Гвейн в ответ. - Давай парень, я прямо за тобой.

Х

Они следуют за Мерлином на безопасном расстоянии, и Мордред восхищён тем, как бесшумно умеет двигаться Гвейн, несмотря на доспехи и эти чёртовы плащи, которые их заставляет надевать король. Разумеется, Мордред и сам не издаёт ни малейшего шума, однако, в отличие от Гвейна, пользуется даром: приглушает звон своей кольчуги и шелест плаща о каменный пол. Но ведь это вряд ли можно считать серьёзной магией?

Эмрис то и дело оглядывается назад и, кажется, нервничает. Хотя Мордред не уверен, возможно маг всегда ведёт себя так, передвигаясь вечерами по замку в одиночку. Мордред всегда заставал Мерлина в компании короля или друзей. Исключением были разве что моменты, когда маг следил за ним, но тогда он не предпринимал ни малейшей попытки скрыть своё присутствие, потому как слежка служила своеобразной угрозой, предупреждением, и, соответственно, Мордред должен был о ней знать.

Однако сейчас Мерлин крайне осторожен и явно не желает быть замеченным. Он замирает при малейшем шуме, прячется, едва заслышав чьи-либо шаги, и однажды оборачивается так быстро, что Мордред еле успевает утянуть Гвейна в тень, зажимая рыцарю рот рукой, чтобы заглушить вскрик удивления.

Эмрис шагает дальше, видимо решив, что позади никого нет.

\- Было близко, да? - шепчет Гвейн, когда Мордред отпускает его.

Очень скоро цель пути Эмриса становится очевидна, и друид даёт себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что не понял этого раньше. Ведь он знал, что Эмрис пойдёт на любой риск ради своего короля, что королеве известно, где он ночует, и что многие вещи являются совсем не тем, чем кажутся на первый взгляд. Эмрис ни с кем не спит! Он пытается защитить короля! И он совершенно не понял, для чего на самом деле Мордред рассказал ему о своём видении.

Чем ближе они подбираются к королевским покоям, тем более озадаченным выглядит Гвейн. Интересно, к какому выводу он придёт? Мордред мог бы просветить его, возможно, _должен_ был бы, но он догадывается, какие именно мысли сейчас одолевают Гвейна, и это кажется весьма забавным.

\- Ты думаешь... - шепчет Гвейн, наклоняясь к самому уху Мордреда. - Он с Артуром?

\- Нет. И уже несколько лет как, - отвечает Мордред. Он видел подтверждение тому в голове Эмриса, но поскольку это общеизвестная истина (до Мордреда часто доходили слухи о том, какие близкие отношения раньше были между Эмрисом и королём), он свободен говорить об этом. К тому же Гвейн, хотя и производит впечатление безответственного оболтуса, не станет болтать о таком. По крайней мере с тем, кто ещё не в курсе бывших отношений короля и Эмриса.

На некоторое время Гвейн замолкает, но вскоре резко останавливается.

\- Тогда он... с Гвен?

\- Когда король влюбился в Гвиневру, он тут же порвал с Мерлином. Не думаю, что он бы закрыл глаза на их отношения.

Гвейн кивает, не замечая улыбки Мордреда. Друид даже не уверен, интересуют ли Эмриса женщины в принципе. За исключением той девушки-пантеры, маг больше никем не интересовался. Гвейн снова молчит, после чего выдаёт:

\- Может... с ними обоими?

Прежде чем Мордред успевает ответить, они достигают последнего поворота перед королевскими покоями, и вскоре никакие слова уже не требуются, поскольку они с Гвейном воочию видят, что Эмрис не входит к Артуру и Гвиневре. Стоя спиной к своим преследователям, Мерлин обустраивается с подушкой и одеялами в ближайшем алькове.

Некоторое время Гвейн за этим наблюдает, после чего возвращается обратно за угол и подзывает к себе Мордреда. 

\- Ладушки... не такого зрелища я ждал от сегодняшнего вечера, - тихо произносит рыцарь. - Есть какие-либо предположения о том, почему он спит у дверей спальни своего бывшего парня? Желательно такие, которые не превращали бы его в сталкера, потому что Мерлин - мой друг, а всё увиденное меня немного пугает.

\- Он очень заботится о своих друзьях, - отвечает Мордред. Возможно, ему не стоит поднимать эту тему, но все догадки Гвейна такие забавные, что остановиться очень сложно. - Возможно, Мерлин чувствует, что Артур в какой-то опасности.

\- Может. Это определённо лучшее объяснение, чем сталкинг.

Пока Мордред обдумывает, можно ли считать сталкингом их с Гвейном сегодняшнюю слежку за Мерлином, они отходят всё дальше от королевских покоев.

\- Но от чего Артуру грозит опасность? - снова спрашивает Гвейн. - То есть, я думаю, точнее сказать от _кого_? 

А, чёрт... Проклятье! Вот почему не стоило развлекаться забавными разговорами с Гвейном. Мордред в точности знает, от _кого_ Мерлин хочет защитить Артура. Знает, как далеко маг готов зайти ради безопасности короля. И он также знает, что не может рассказать об этом Гвейну (что если рыцарь согласится с мнением Мерлина?) Всяческие отговорки вряд ли удовлетворят Гвейна, а называть чьё-то конкретное имя означает подвергнуть ни в чём неповинного человека опасности. Ни ложь, ни правда - сейчас не вариант, но Гвейн ни за что не позволит ему отмолчаться. А потому выход только один.

Мордред освобождает своё сознание и проверяет окрестности на наличие других присутствующих. Минует расположившегося в нише Эмриса: средоточие силы, что сияет ярче солнца, заключённой внутри надтреснутого шара. Мордред видит, как лучи света просачиваются сквозь трещины, и обещает себе, что остановит это. Он должен уговорить Эмриса перестать выстраивать подобные барьеры, потому что они лишь наносят ему вред. 

Чуть дальше он находит сознание короля: ещё одна мощная сила, что заставляет с собой считаться. Цвет - ярко-красный, цвет страсти, пылкости. Ни единой мысли о самозащите или ограничениях. И, ох, было бы так _просто_ скользнуть в это сознание, захватить его, cкомкать, заставить гнить изнутри, пока от него не останется ничего, лишь послушная марионетка. Но, прежде чем соблазн станет слишком велик, Мордред принуждает себя двинуться к следующему сознанию. Королева. Холодно-синее сознание, спокойное, рассудительное, а потому менее поддающееся контролю, ведь рассудительным умом сложнее манипулировать. Страсть всегда слабее.

Мордред тянется вперёд, мимо оттенков зелёного, оранжевого, розового, багряного... оттенков всех цветов, что есть под солнцем. Он ищет свободное пространство, место, где никого нет, где бы он мог уладить вызванную им проблему.

\- Идём, - говорит Мордред, хватая Гвейна за локоть. - Поговорим об этом не здесь, - он тянет рыцаря прочь от Эмриса и короля, в пустую комнату и поспешно закрывает дверь.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что это чья-то спальня, да? - спрашивает Гвейн. Но в этом и есть изъян силы Мордреда: он может видеть лишь сознания, видит, находится ли кто-то в комнате, но не её обстановку.

\- Неважно, - отвечает друид, после чего резко поворачивается к Гвейну, закрывает тому рот рукой и прижимает его спиной к запертой двери.

 _"Ты вышел из комнаты Мерлина",_ \- мысленно приказывает Мордред, проталкиваясь в сознание Гвейна и... боже, как же это приятно. С тех пор как он делал это последний раз, прошло так много времени. Он _пытался_ забыть, как это приятно. Как приятно залезть в чью-то голову, чтобы _поиграть_.

 _"Ты вышел оттуда и спрятался в шкафу. Сначала вышла королева, затем я. Я тебя не видел, я с тобой не говорил, и мы не пошли за Мерлином вместе",_ \- Мордред делает паузу, чтобы совладать со своим дыханием и подавить возбуждение. Ему нужно подумать. Подумать, как сделать это наилучшим образом. Он должен защитить секрет того, что они с Эмрисом обладают магией, и сделать так, чтобы Гвейн не задавал лишних вопросов. А ещё... нужно попытаться заставить Эмриса как можно скорее с ним поговорить. Нужно, чтобы Эмрис обо всём узнал. Узнал о том, что он собирается сейчас сделать, он не может лгать ему. Ему нужен Эмрис, чтобы не пришлось проделывать это заново.

_"Ты в одиночестве ждал, когда Мерлин выйдет из комнаты, а затем отправился за ним.  
Ты проследил за ним до моих покоев. Видел, как он вошёл, и прождал достаточно долго,  
убедившись, что Мерлин выйдет нескоро. После этого ты вернулся к себе. Ты не вспомнишь ни эту комнату, ни меня в этой комнате, ни этого разговора. Ты не заговоришь об увиденном ни с кем, кроме Мерлина"._

Мордред смотрит в пустые глаза Гвейна, борясь с самим собой, чтобы остановиться. Он должен, Мордред знает это. Потому что то, что он сейчас делает - эта небольшая подмена, занявшая всего лишь минуту, и не более чем час реальных событий - может быть очень опасным. Возможно, даже слишком. Он должен остановиться, потому что более глубокие изменения могут повлечь за собой разрушение чужого сознания. И если до этого момента Эмрис по какой-то причине позволял ему жить, то намеренного и непоправимого вреда, нанесённого одному из его друзей, он не простит никогда. Поэтому. Он должен. _Остановиться_.

Мордред запирает своё сознание в тюрьме собственной головы, и боль, что следует за этим, заглушает испытанное наслаждение. Такое ощущение, будто мысли скребутcя о собственный череп, будто нечто большое поместили в маленькую коробочку, которая очень сильно уступает в размерах и... больнобольнобольнобольно _больно_... а потом боль вдруг отпускает. Он не станет... он не может... он должен. У него нет иного выбора.

\- Убирайся, - рычит Мордред, ему нужно немедленно оказаться как можно дальше от Гвейна. От искушения. От _всех_ , пока он вновь не обретёт над собой контроль.

\- _Прочь!_

Гвейн выходит из комнаты, как послушная марионетка, и Мордред знает, что ему всё удалось, что все нежелательные события стёрты из его памяти, заменены другими, и Гвейн больше не станет требовать объяснений, которые Мордред не может ему дать. Все так _легко_. Становится всё легче с каждым разом. Ему всё легче врываться в чужое сознание и забирать чужие воспоминания, изменять чужой мир, делать его таким, каким хочется _ему_. С каждым разом ему всё легче начинать и всё сложнее остановиться.

Мордред магией закрывает дверь, запирает ее на замок и баррикадирует мебелью. Его не волнует, что он остаётся в чужих покоях, ведь за их пределами полно людей, тех, кто живёт, дышит, смеётся, дерётся, занимается любовью - так много игрушек, с которыми он может развлечься, и никто будет не в силах остановить его. Даже Эмрис со всей его магией и особенно с тем жалким, надтреснутым барьером, ослабленным многочисленными попытками Мордреда достучаться до мага. 

Мордред мог бы подчинить себе весь мир, и никто не был бы в силах помешать ему.

После заключения собственного сознания обратно в голову нервные окончания пылают огнём. Подавляя дрожь и подступающие слёзы, Мордред с трудом добирается до чужой кровати. Срывает с неё одеяла и заворачивается в них, в точности как ему хотелось бы завернуться в чужие сознания. Объятый дрожью он сжимается на холодном каменном полу и чувствует, что не заслуживает даже этого.

Он не хочет чтобы кто-то пострадал, но не знает, как справиться без помощи Эмриса.

Х

В ту ночь Мерлин видит совсем иные сны о Мордреде.

В них нет насилия, печали, гнева или потерь. Никто не погибает. Ни Артур, ни Мордред, ни кто-либо из сражающихся за них воинов. В этих снах Мерлин не занимается любовью с Мордредом. Это совсем другие сны, и такие магу ещё ни разу не снились.

Обняв руками колени и спрятав в них лицо, обнажённый Мордред тихо плачет в темноте. Когда Мерлин спрашивает, что случилось, тот не отвечает и не двигается, когда маг пытается его поднять. Он не поднимает глаз, отказываясь встречаться с Мерлином взглядом.

Всё, что может сделать маг, это сесть рядом и обнять.

\- Не надо, - говорит Мерлин, прижимаясь губами к плечу Мордреда. - Пожалуйста, не надо. Я помогу тебе. Пожалуйста.

Мордред дрожит ещё сильнее и обмякает в объятиях Мерлина. Цепляется за него, словно ребёнок. Словно Мерлин - единственное, что сохраняет его в целости.

Х

Мерлин просыпается с горечью во рту, которую невозможно смыть водой, потому что это ничто иное как сожаление. 


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ты, - усмехается Гвейн и приближается к Мерлину со скоростью завидевшего добычу орла. - Ты мой маленький лгунишка! Лживый лгунишка, который лжёт и, похоже, совсем не любит своих друзей.

"Ну да, да, - в первую секунду мысленно соглашается Мерлин, но тут же быстро приходит в себя: - Стоп! Что?"

\- Что? - голос Мерлина дрожит в лёгкой неискренности, но это и понятно: он ведь действительно лжёт, почти всем и всегда. Однако делает это для самозащиты, а не потому, что не любит своих друзей. Скорее уж как раз _потому, что_ он их любит. Ведь правда может стоить жизни не только самому Мерлину, но и его друзьям.

\- Мордред, - произносит Гвейн, и Мерлин думает, что это прекрасно. Прекрасно, что хоть кто-то - неважно как - наконец-то усвоил, что Мордред представляет опасность! Но потом маг замечает широкую ухмылку Гвейна. И странное проигрывание бровями. И пока Мерлин пытается осознать смысл происходящего, Гвейн добивает его, делая очень непристойный жест руками.

\- Чего-о?! - голос Мерлина повышается почти до визга, и маг делает волевое усилие, чтобы вернуть ему привычную тональность (потому что, ей богу, это так отвратительно звучит, что он готов заставить себя онеметь магией, если такое ещё хоть раз повторится). - Ради всего святого, о чём ты говоришь?

\- О, ты _знаешь_ , о чём я говорю, - громко заявляет Гвейн. Несходящая с губ рыцаря ухмылка вводит Мерлина в бешенство. - Ты. Мордред. _То самое_ , - Гвейн повторяет пошлый жест, на случай если Мерлин не заметил его в первый раз. Но Мерлин заметил. Прекрасно заметил его. 

Не получив ответа, Гвейн закатывает глаза и принимается разъяснять:

\- Секс, Мерлин. Это означает "секс"!

\- Да! - Мерлин даже не пытается скрыть своё раздражение. - Я прекрасно знаю, что вот это, - проклятье, он повторяет чертов жест! - означает. Я только не пойму, какое отношение он имеет ко мне!

К несчастью (или к счастью, учитывая, что это положит конец разговору с Гвейном), в этот момент Мерлин замечает поблизости Артура и быстро прячет за спину руки, которые всего мгновение назад...

\- Мерлин! - восклицает Артур, явно находясь в состоянии, близком к шоку. Однако шок почти мгновенно сменяется любопытством: - И о чём это мы тут беседуем?

\- Без понятия, - отвечает Мерлин, и одновременно с этим Гвейн сообщает:

\- Не могу рассказать.

И это не казалось бы странным, но _убеждённость_ , с которой говорил Гвейн привлекла внимание и Артура, и Мерлина. 

\- О, ты _расскажешь_ мне, выложишь всю эту чушь на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, - ворчит Мерлин, хотя и не очень хочет, чтобы Артур участвовал в разговоре, где слова "секс" и "Мерлин" могут стоять в одном предложении.

\- Это всего лишь Мерлин, а я - твой король, сэр Гвейн, - влезает Артур и явно хочет звучать по-королевски властно, но выходит скорее обиженно.

\- Не могу рассказать, - повторяет Гвейн с лукавой, знающей улыбкой. - До скорого, Мерлин. Не думай, что снова ускользнёшь от меня, не посвятив в подробности.

На этом Гвейн раскланивается и прогулочным шагом удаляется прочь, раздражающе весело насвистывая.

\- И что это было, _Мёлин_? - спрашивает Артур, когда Гвейн уходит.

Слуга лишь пожимает плечами:

\- Гвейн просто... Гвейн. Разговоры с ним часто оборачиваются какой-то чушью. Как я уже сказал, я понятия не имею, о чём шла речь.

Артура всё ещё одолевает любопытство, но Мерлин уже отправляется прочь.

\- У меня много дел, сир. Ваша броня сама себя не почистит.

Артур фыркает, однако возразить ему нечего: в конце концов, Мерлин отправляется выполнять работу, которую король сам же ему и задал. 

"Мне определенно надо запомнить этот трюк и при случае использовать его ещё раз", - думает Мерлин, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть своё довольство.

Х

Весь вечер, прислуживая Артуру за ужином, Мерлин ощущает на себе пристальный взгляд Мордреда. В сочетании насмешливого взгляда Гвейна и озадаченного - от Артура это просто невыносимо. Что всё это значит?

Во всём виноват Мордред, решает Мерлин. Разумеется! Он не знает, как друид всё подстроил, но это так. И Мерлин надеется, что сны Мордреда, что бы там ему ни снилось, тревожат друида так же сильно, как его.

Х

_Мордред стоит у окна спиной к нему. Он никак не реагирует, когда Мерлин заходит в комнату, не поворачивается, когда маг закрывает дверь, и Мерлин начинает думать, что в лесу за окном происходит что-то очень интересное или что-то приближается к замку. В комнате темно, и Мерлин магией призывает свет - мягкое свечение, что исходит отовсюду и в то же время ниоткуда. Свет внутри комнаты и темнота снаружи превращают оконное стекло в зеркальную поверхность, подобную хорошо отполированному мечу, и теперь Мерлин может видеть своё отражение._

_Глаза Мордреда закрыты, веки плотно сжаты. Напряжённые губы - тонкая линия. Руки цепляются за каменный подоконник, словно это единственная опора, но недостаточно надёжная, чтобы скрыть дрожь в теле друида._

_\- Мордред? - произносит Мерлин и напоминает себе, что это всего лишь сон, что всё не по-настоящему. Что, хотя в повседневности они с Мордредом являются лишь врагами, здесь им разрешено заботиться друг о друге. Здесь ему, Мерлину, разрешено показывать, что Мордред ему небезразличен. Ему можно не скрывать тревожных поток в своём голосе._

_\- Что случилось?_

_Мордред открывает глаза и смотрит в стекло-зеркало, встречаясь взглядом с Мерлином._

_\- Я устал, Эмрис, - тихо говорит он, и от тяжелой печали в его голосе кажется, что сейчас Мордред вдвое старше своих лет. - Устал быть твоим врагом._

"Ты сам выбираешь, кем быть" _, - сказал бы Мерлин реальному Мордреду. -_ "Никто не толкает тебя к будущему из видения. Никто не заставляет тебя убивать моего короля".

_Но что толку ругать плод собственного подсознания за действия человека из реальности? Мерлин считает это глупым и, честно говоря, просто не хочет переносить в сон то, с чем и так постоянно сталкивается наяву. В конце концов, это его голова. И если ему охота, чтобы здесь Мордред был его союзником, его другом, любовником, что может ему помешать?_

_\- Тогда не будь им, - говорит Мерлин, пересекая комнату, и кладёт руку на плечо Мордреда. - Будь кем-то ещё, - предлагает маг, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от глаз Мордреда, отражённых в оконном стекле._

_\- Ты говоришь так, словно это просто, - с вызовом бросает друид, поворачиваясь лицом к Мерлину. Он все ещё так полон печали, кажется таким потерянным..._

_\- А ты - так, словно это сложно, - отвечает Мерлин. В конце концов, это его сон. В нём не должно быть драматичности и сложностей, которые преследуют его в повседневности. Конечно, его часто мучают кошмары, но это - не кошмар. Мерлин подходит к Мордреду ближе. И ещё ближе - так, что вдохни кто-то из них чуть глубже, и их тела соприкоснутся._

_\- Сейчас нам необязательно быть по разные стороны баррикад. Просто... забудь об этом._

_Мерлин заключает друида в объятия, прижимает к себе ближе и чувствует, как сильно напряжено тело Мордреда. Но почти в то же мгновение друид с силой прижимается к Мерлину в ответ, обнимает его, крепко сжимая в кулаках рубаху на спине мага._

_\- Эмрис, - шепчет Мордред и тянет за ткань, словно отчаянно пытается что-то сказать и не может. - Мерлин... Эмрис... Мерлин... - продолжает друид. Одно лишь его имя... имена. Снова и снова. Словно молитву. Но Мерлин ещё никогда не слышал в чьём-то голосе столько отчаяния, хотя и сам временами шептал молитвы как проклятый._

_\- Я здесь, - пытается успокоить Мерлин, гладит Мордреда по спине и готов обнимать, ждать столько, сколько нужно. - Я здесь, всё хорошо. Я здесь._

_Спустя, кажется, целую вечность, Мордред отпускает Мерлина и отстраняет его руки._

_\- Я могу объяснить, - дрожащим голосом произносит друид. - Пожалуйста, Эмрис, я могу всё..._

"К чёрту", _\- решает Мерлин и перебивает:_

_\- Это неважно, не сейчас. Не здесь._

"Здесь? _\- одними губами спрашивает Мордред и тут же всё понимает: -_ О..."

_\- Так ты думаешь, что... - Мордред сухо и невесело смеётся. - Хотя нет. Знаешь что? Я возьму что могу._

_Мерлин щурит глаза, пытаясь понять, о чём говорит Мордред, но тот смотрит на него почти с надеждой, с нежностью. И если Мордред может оставить на потом свои тревоги, значит и он поступит так же. Мерлин поднимает пальцами подбородок Мордреда и медленно склоняется к лицу друида._

_Первое соприкосновение их губ сдержанное, нерешительное. И похоже, Мордред совсем не ожидал этого, несмотря на то, что Мерлин тщательно проецировал ему своё желание._

_\- Всё в порядке? - тихо спрашивает Мерлин, по-прежнему находясь к Мордреду так близко, что может ощутить на своём лице его дыхание. Он и сам не знает, зачем спрашивает, ведь не скажет же ему "нет" его собственная фантазия (если скажет, значит, его проблемы с психикой гораздо серьёзнее, чем он думает), но вопрос кажется Мерлину учтивым. Правильным. - Если не хочешь этого, мы прекратим._

"Я же сказал, Эмрис, _\- отвечает Мордред, впервые за всё время заговорив с Мерлином мысленно,_ \- Я возьму всё, что смогу.

_Мордред отступает назад, прижимаясь спиной к стене, и притягивает к себе Мерлина._

Х

\- Ты говорил серьёзно? - спрашивает Мерлин. Этот вопрос гложет его с тех самых пор как он очнулся после обморока, но маг всё никак не осмеливался задать его Артуру. В основном потому, что не был уверен, хочет ли знать ответ.

\- Говорил серьёзно о чём, Мерлин? - отвечает Артур в своей фирменной манере "Мерлин, ты идиот, но я, так и быть, отнесусь к этому с юмором". Не то, чтобы маг часто слышал от короля что-то другое... тем не менее этот тон был признаком хорошего расположения короля.

Мерлин поворачивается к Артуру, так и не закончив заправлять их с Гвен кровать. Он должен видеть лицо короля, когда тот ответит на его вопрос.

\- Когда ты сказал Мордреду, что хочешь встретиться с колдуном, который помог тебе, ты был серьёзен?

Артур хмурится и, откложив в сторону бумаги, над которыми сидел всё это время, поднимает взгляд на Мерлина.

\- Да, был, - тихо отвечает король, и от Мерлина не ускользает использование прошедшего времени, но он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу: облегчение или разочарование. - Тогда это казалось мудрым решением, - Артур опускает взгляд на свои сложенные домиком руки, рассоединяет их и складывает вновь. 

\- А сейчас?

\- Сейчас?.. Я не знаю, Мерлин, - секундная пауза, вздох, нечто близкое к улыбке, правда, не особо весёлой. - Гвиневре это не нравится. Леон тоже беспокоится. Эти двое привели мне уже с тысячу доводов насчёт того, почему вся эта затея дурно пахнет. Но ты хочешь добавить что-то и от себя, _Мёлин_ , верно? На всякий случай. Чтобы я уж точно выбросил эту идею из головы.

\- Нет, - Мерлин удивлён и тем, с каким жаром это произносит, и тем, как быстро пересекает комнату, чтобы опуститься на колени ( _на колени_ ) подле Артура. - Нет, не хочу... Возможно, Мордред прав. Магия, она... Артур, ты часто оставался жив вопреки всякому здравому смыслу.

Мерлин кладёт руку на колено короля. Такого рода жест когда-то был привычен для них, теперь же неприемлем. Но именно сейчас, в этот момент, им требуется телесный контакт. Мерлин не скажет Артуру, кем является на самом деле, к такому он пока не готов. Но далеко не каждый день он просит короля довериться магии. В прошлом из таких разговоров ничего хорошего не получалось.

К тому же он просит Артура довериться не просто магии. А _своей_ магии. Он просит довериться ему, Мерлину.

\- Ты должен познакомиться с тем, кто спасал твою жизнь, - с таким Артур точно согласится. Однако то, что Мерлин собирается добавить, довольно рискованно... но кажется таким правильным: - Я думаю неважно, как именно этот человек спас тебя: мечом или магией.

Артур протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по скуле Мерлина. Такой интимный и такой чужеродный теперь, после их расставанивания, жест.

\- Ты в этом уверен, Мерлин?

Маг отстраняется - он уже не тот, кем был раньше, и Артур тоже. Им обоим это не нужно. Особенно если вспомнить о Гвен.

В знак окончания разговора Мерлин хлопает Артура по колену и поднимается на ноги.

\- Тебе решать, Артур. Я не могу и не хочу делать это за тебя, - отвечает Мерлин и затем улыбается. Той широкой и открытой улыбкой, к которой так привык Артур. Улыбкой, которая как бы говорит: "Я просто Мерлин, здесь не на что смотреть". Именно она помогла прервать сотни серьёзных разговоров и бесчисленное множество раз отводила глаза почти раскрывшему его секрет Артуру.

\- Подумайте об этом, сир. А я вернусь к работе.

Х

_\- Я возьму что смогу, - говорит Мордред и, отступая к стене, увлекает мага за собой._

_Мерлин позволяет Мордреду коснуться своих губ в первом поцелуе (точнее втором, потому что происходящее кажется продолжением предыдущего сна, от луны в небе до складок их одежд), позволяет друиду целовать себя жадно и отчаянно. Мерлин не возражает, когда Мордред прижимается к нему - да и с чего быть против? - не возражает, когда тот начинает целовать его в шею. Мерлин зарывается пальцами в волосы Мордреда и тянет за них._

_В их действиях нет ни мягкости, ни нежности, словно каждый из них уверен: стоит хоть на секунду остановиться, позволить отдышаться - и другой обязательно передумает. А рисковать ни за что не хочется._

_Вскоре одних поцелуев уже недостаточно, и Мерлин выпускает из пальцев волосы Мордреда, забирается руками ему под рубаху и проводит по спине друида, сверху вниз, вопросительно замирая у кромки штанов._

"Да", _\- источая желание, шипит Мордред и вслух, и мысленно._

_\- Пожалуйста, Эмрис._

"Пожалуйста".

_Мордред срывает с Мерлина шейный платок и спускается руками ниже, к его ремню. Мерлин понимает, что очень скоро им обоим будет недостаточно лишь ласкать друг друга, стоя у стены, поэтому он отступает назад и тянет Мордреда за собой, после чего меняется с ним местами, заставляя друида пятиться к кровати. Мерлин толкает Мордреда на неё. Слышит, как, падая на матрас, тот шумно выдыхает. Мерлин медлит, чтобы насладиться моментом и видом Мордреда. Он восхищенно отмечает румянец на щеках друида, его потемневшие глаза и выпуклость на штанах. А Мордред смотрит на него в ответ, и Мерлин задумывается: что он видит в нём? Хочет ли он его хотя бы примерно так же, как он сам хочет Мордреда?_

"Хочу, _\- мысленно произносит Мордред. Садясь, стаскивает с себя рубаху и швыряет её на пол. После принимается за свой ремень._ \- Я этого хочу, ты этого хочешь - так может просто ляжешь рядом и поцелуешь меня снова?" 

_\- Пожалуйста, - просит Мордред уже вслух._

_Мерлин смеётся и сам удивляется удовольствию, которое ощущает._

"Да без проблем", _\- мысленно отвечает он и, сбросив рубаху с себя, забирается в постель к Мордреду.  
_

Х

Мордред ожидал, что к этому времени Эмрис уже даст о себе знать.

Разумеется, друид ярко чувствовал его разум: даже с этими пресловутыми барьерами Мордреду пришлось бы в течение нескольких дней шагать прочь от Камелота, прежде чем он перестал бы ощущать разум Эмриса. Однако он полагал, что маг немедленно захочет отомстить за своего друга (устраивать такие мелодрамы вполне в духе Эмриса, и это несмотря на то, что Мордред совершенно точно не нанес разуму Гвейна никакого вреда). 

Но Мерлин так и не объявился, и на то могло быть две причины: либо Эмрис не так уж сильно заботится о своих друзьях, как он сам заявляет, либо Мордред переоценил способность Мерлина сопоставлять факты воедино и приходить к правильным выводам. Мордред не знает, какой из вариантов расстраивает его больше.

Или, с надеждой думает друид, Гвейн просто до сих пор не нашёл возможности поговорить с Эмрисом наедине, ведь он строго наказывал рыцарю рассказать об "увиденном" одному лишь Мерлину. В таком случае... возможно, ему стоит пойти к Гвейну и убедить того срочно поговорить с Эмрисом. Возможно, ему стоит изменить в голове Гвейна что-то ещё. Возможно... но нет. _Нет._ Единичное вмешательство, во время которого он почти ничего и не изменил, действительно не нанесло никакого вреда. Повторный визит в чужое сознание может закончиться уже не так хорошо, не говоря уже о том, что с каждым разом его _жажда_ усиливается, всё ближе подходит к тому, чтобы одержать над ним верх.

Нет уж. Сейчас он ляжет спать и будет видеть _сны_. А если Эмрис не придёт к нему до завтрашнего вечера, тогда он отыщет его сам.

Х

_Сны Мерлина удивительным образом переходят один в другой._

 _Вот он сидит с Артуром на озере (не в озере, не около озера, а именно_ на _озере), они ловят рыбу прямо руками и спорят, что вкуснее: омлет или глазунья. А в следующий момент Мерлин, наполовину раздетый, забирается в постель к Мордреду. Их ноги переплетены, руки неустанно дарят ласки._

_Мерлин проводит пальцами по тёмным спиралькам на груди Мордреда, друидской отметке, символизирующей свободу их народа. Для Мерлина это ещё и напоминание о переменах, произошедших с Артуром после смерти отца. Но, честно говоря, сейчас магу хочется думать совсем не о короле._

_\- Рад это слышать, - смеётся Мордред, отчаянно пытаясь расстегнуть ремень на штанах Мерлина. Когда это не удаётся, он хватает мага за бёдра и просто затаскивает его на себя._

_\- Ты так и будешь подслушивать мои мысли? - хриплым, полным желания голосом спрашивает Мерлин, возмущаясь лишь для вида, не по-настоящему._

_\- Ты сам их передаешь. - Мордред шумно втягивает воздух, когда Мерлин опускается поцелуями вниз, задевая зубами друидскую отметку. - Только... боже, Эмрис... только не днем. Ты... барьеры... но сейчас я... слышу всё._

_\- Всё? - Мерлин понимает, что должен расстроиться. Что слова Мордреда должны по меньшей мере его обеспокоить. Но ведь это не настоящий Мордред. А даже если бы он таковым являлся... поворачивать назад уже поздно._

"И сейчас?" - _спрашивает Мерлин, просовывая руку между их телами и через штаны накрывая ладонью член Мордреда._

_Друид демонстративно зевает, но его рука при этом крепче сжимает плечо Мерлина, что сводит на нет всякую попытку казаться равнодушным._

"Ты словно совсем не стараешься, Эмрис".

_Мерлин улыбается. Его ещё никогда никто так не дразнил. Вернее его не дразнили настолько приятно._

"А сейчас? _\- мысленно спрашивает он и, глядя в глаза Мордреду, медленно опускается вниз, проводит рукой и губами по животу Мордреда._ \- Как тебе такое?"

 _Мерлин со всей яркостью рисует в голове свои намерения, и Мордред, видя всё это, сдавленно стонет. А потом резко выдыхает, потому как вся оставшаяся на них одежда вдруг волшебным образом исчезает, и теперь они соприкасаются полностью обнажёнными телами. Мерлин продолжает вести пальцами вниз, другой рукой мягко разводя колени Мордреда, чем вызывает у друида очередной приглушённый стон. Мерлин слушает, впитывает,_ пьёт _эти стоны, словно самое дорогое вино._

_\- Да, - выдыхает Мордред прежде, чем Мерлин успевает задать очередной вопрос. - Да, я хочу этого. Я постоянно твержу тебе, что возьму всё, что могу. И всё, что я могу дать тебе -  
твоё._

"Что ж, _\- думает Мерлин,_ \- с этим определённо можно работать".

"Я очень на это надеюсь", _\- отвечает Мордред, и их обоюдная телепатическая связь говорит Мерлину, что это действительно так._

Х

\- Вызывали, сир? - спрашивает Мордред, когда Артур открывает дверь на его стук. Друид чувствует, что в покоях нет ни королевы, ни Эмриса, значит, их с королём ждёт приватный разговор. Мордред ощущает странную тревогу. Интересно, это нормально? Не то чтобы в его жизни было так уж много нормального, поэтому сравнивать всё равно почти не с чем.

Король жестом приглашает его войти, указывает на кресло у стола и пододвигает друиду кубок. Вино. Прекрасный цвет. Но Мордред не прикасается к нему. Он уже очень давно не пил вина. Ему приходится прилагать так много сил, чтобы сдерживать свой дар, чтобы не позволять ему контролировать себя... Выпивка до добра не доведёт. Мордред видел, что успел натворить, когда проснулся после своей первой бурной попойки. И ему хватило. Ни за что в жизни он не хотел бы повторять свою ошибку.

Артур игнорирует место во главе стола и садится напротив Мордреда. Отпивает из собственного кубка и вытирает рот, прежде чем заговорить:

\- Я говорил, что желаю встретиться с упомянутым тобой колдуном.

\- Говорили, сир, - уклончиво отвечает Мордред, потому что, когда дело касается Эмриса и магии, это самый безопасный вариант. Мордреда связывает клятва данная Мерлину, и в то же время он меньше всего хочет навлечь на себя гнев Артура, сказав что-либо, чего король не желает слышать. Достаточно того, что его _уже_ презирает одна из "сторон медали" (или не презирает, Мордред так и не смог разобраться) - на данный момент с него хватит и этого. 

\- И если бы я попросил тебя организовать эту встречу?.. - Артур прерывает вопрос на середине, чтобы Мордред мог сам закончить предложение.

Чего друид, разумеется, не делает. Мордред не может раскрыть личность Эмриса, не может согласиться организовать встречу, не может исполнить то, что от него требуют. Потому что он одинаково верен как королю, так и Эмрису. Хотя конечно, Мордред уверен, эти двое на одной стороне...

\- Я мог бы попробовать, - в конце концов, произносит Мордред. - Не могу обещать, что он на это согласиться, но могу спросить.

\- Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?

\- Где сейчас, не знаю. - И технически это не ложь. - Если дадите мне пару дней, я мог бы найти его. - И опять технически не ложь. Только эти дни - и даже не пара, а намного больше - пригодятся ему не для поисков Эмриса, а для того, чтобы уговорить мага обменяться с ним хоть словом. И, да, возможно, это неправильно, ставить условия самому королю - особенно, когда он, Мордред, втихую нарушает законы Камелота - но сейчас предпочтительнее думать, что иного выбора нет. - И если мне будет приказано это сделать, я прошу гарантий, что этому человеку не причинят никакого вреда. Ни ему, ни мне, ни людям, что ему дороги, и тем, кто хранил его секрет.

Услышав такой ответ, Артур молча его обдумывает и, спустя довольно долгое время и один выпитый до дна кубок вина, нехотя кивает:

\- Я не убью его, не выслушав. И не трону тех, кто знает его тайну, при условии, что они сами не владеют магией. Этого достаточно?

\- На большее я и надеяться не смел, сир, - отвечает Мордред, и это чистая правда, хотя он и не смог обеспечить безопасность себе и Гаюсу. Однако это мало тревожит Мордреда, поскольку свой дар демонстрировать он не спешит (по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Артур не примет Эмриса), а до старика-лекаря, если честно, ему нет никакого дела (он только хотел бы, будь такая возможность, избавить Эмриса от боли потери). - Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Мордред поднимается из-за стола и, дождавшись королевского позволения покинуть комнату, кланяется и идёт к двери. Вот теперь ему как никогда требуется переговорить с Эмрисом.

Х 

Гвейн снова подозрительно лыбится, но Мерлин не сразу понимает, в чём подвох. Он замечает открытую дверь шкафа за своей спиной, когда уже слишком поздно. Гвейн заталкивает его внутрь и залезает следом.

\- Один наконец-то, - произносит Гвейн, и Мерлин угадывает в его голосе усмешку, хотя из-за кромешной тьмы и не видит её. - Не совсем удобная обстановка для разговора, но ты очень хорошо умеешь избегать людей, когда тебе это нужно, да, Мерлин?

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что этот шкаф открывается изнутри, - молит Мерлин. Отвлекать Гвейна, чтобы незаметно использовать магию для их освобождения, в таком маленьком пространстве будет сложновато.

\- Конечно. Это уже проверено. Я же не полный идиот, Мерлин. - Гвейн опирается спиной о запертую дверцу, и Мерлину очень хочется, чтобы кто-то сейчас открыл её снаружи. - А раз я не идиот, может, поведаешь мне о вас с Мордредом до того, как я сам расскажу, как много уже знаю?

\- Гвейн, я всё так же понятия не имею, о чём ты.

\- Ты знаешь.

\- Нет, я правда...

\- Я проследил за тобой до его комнаты, Мерлин, - перебивает Гвейн, и маг слишком изумлён, чтобы что-либо возразить. - В тот день, когда ты упал в обморок, я спрятался в шкафу напротив покоев Гаюса. И, увидев, что ты вышел оттуда, отправился следом. Ты вошёл в комнату Мордреда и остался там. Нет нужды лгать мне об этом.

Мерлин чувствует, как его челюсть устремляется к полу. Всё ниже и ниже. Потому что да, в тот вечер он почувствовал: кто-то идёт за ним. Но, ничего не увидев и не услышав, решил, что ему показалось, и забыл об этом. Что ж, как очевидно, показалось не зря.

Тем не менее Гвейн не мог проследить за ним до покоев Мордреда. Просто потому, что он отправился вовсе не туда.

\- В прошлый раз, когда ты заговорил со мной об этом и вмешался Артур, ты сразу замолчал. Почему? - У Мерлина уже есть подозрения на сей счёт, и если они окажутся правдой, кое-кому придётся _умереть_.

\- Я не хотел говорить ему, - медленно произносит Гвейн, и по его голосу Мерлин понимает, что рыцарь озадаченно хмурится. - Как будто просто не мог позволить ему узнать. Но вряд ли сейчас это важно, ведь мы говорим о том, как ты в открытую лжёшь мне, не так ли?

Мерлин делает глубокий вдох и притворяется, что это и правда неважно (хотя это просто чертовски важно! Важнее, чем Гвейн может себе представить!) 

\- Давай заключим сделку, Гвейн. Если ты сейчас уберёшься с моего пути, я завтра же всё тебе расскажу, хорошо?

\- Всё? - переспрашивает Гвейн. Его напускная ворчливость исчезает, превращаясь в распирающее любопытство.

\- В мельчайших подробностях, - обещает Мерлин. Это нетрудно, посколько на самом деле _никаких подробностей нет_. Более того, когда он закончит с Мордредом и выяснит, как исправить то, что он посмел сотворить с Гвейном, Мерлин планирует рассказать о случившемся всем.

Гвейн открывает дверцу шкафа и, отступив в сторону, жестом приглашает Мерлина на выход. Маг чувствует на себе взгляд Гвейна до тех пор, пока полностью не скрывается из виду. Он уверен: сейчас лицо рыцаря лучится радостным ликованием.

"Проклятье! Я _убью_ Мордреда!"

Х

Мордред слышит, как дверь в его покои будто распахивается сильным порывом ветра, и почти в ту же секунду Мерлин прижимает его к стене, упираясь согнутым локтем в шею.

\- Какого чёрта ты сотворил с Гвейном? - шипит Эмрис. Его лицо на расстоянии менее дюйма, дверь за спиной мага с грохотом захлопывается, и Мордред понимает: теперь, что бы ни происходило внутри комнаты или снаружи, она откроется снова лишь по приказу Эмриса. Огонь в камине шипит и гаснет, створки окна захлопываются, дребезжа стеклом. Чёрт, если он не будет достаточно осторожен, то эта тёмная комната и яростный взгляд Эмриса станут последними, что он увидит в этой жизни.

\- Эмрис, - хрипит Мордред, проскальзывая ногой меж коленей мага - лучший отвлекающий манёвр, который приходит ему в голову, - как раз сегодня я надеялся наконец тебя увидеть. Должен сказать, мне и в прошлый раз понравилось быть прижатым к стене, хотя ещё лучшим мне показалось отправиться с тобой в постель.

Что ж, кажется, отвлекающий манёвр сработал. Лицо Эмриса мгновенно становится белым как мел. Он отшатывается от Мордреда, тем самым освобождая его.

Вот только друид уверен, что попал из огня да в полымя. И виноват в этом сам.


	7. Chapter 7

Мерлин поражённо выдыхает и отшатывается от Мордреда, тут же жалея об этом. Конечно, он может убить друида и на расстоянии, но гораздо быстрее и проще сделать это вблизи. Желательно голыми руками, потому что это принесёт ему удовлетворение и заглушит злость.

\- Твою мать, да _что_ с тобой не так, Мордред?!

\- По-моему ты принимаешь всё чересчур близко к сердцу, Эмрис, - тянет Мордред, усмехаясь. Он ведёт себя так, словно и правда хочет быть убитым, думает Мерлин. Однако несмотря на то, что друид говорит спокойно, почти с вожделением, в его глазах заметно напряжение. Словно он ждёт расплаты. - Да, конечно, многие думают, что ты никогда бы не лёг с мужчиной, но мне ведь доподлинно известно, что это не так.

Растеряв все слова, Мерлин просто смотрит на Мордреда. Он чувствует себя сбитым с толку, униженным. Его коробят слова друида, потому что тот сравнивает себя с Артуром (его единственным мужчиной, о которому Мордреду _"доподлинно известно"_ ). Как можно сравнивать то, что было у них с Артуром, и вмешательство в чьи-то сны, в чью-то _голову_? Боже, да если бы у него, Мерлина, было бы хоть малейшее подозрение, хоть малейший намёк на то, что в его сознании находится кто-то ещё, всё сложилось бы совсем по-другому.

\- Я досчитаю до десяти, - произносит маг. - За это время ты должен назвать мне хоть одну причину не убивать тебя. И поверь, больше всего я желаю, чтобы ты её не нашёл. _Один, дв..._

\- Артур хочет встретиться с тобой.

Что, ж. Мерлин определённо не расстроен.

\- _Четыре, пять, ше..._

\- Не с _Мерлином_. С _Эмрисом_. Он хочет встречи с _Эмрисом_ и приказал мне её устроить.

Мерлин опускает руки и делает ещё шаг назад. Это ничего не меняет. Он всё ещё чувствует себя поруганным, из-за того, что Мордред вмешался в его сознание, чувствует ярость, потому что ещё больше друид надругался над разумом Гвейна. Но всё же... Да, он всё ещё хочет разорвать Мордреда на кусочки, но он хочет выслушать его. Потому что это важно. Возможно, желание Артура встретиться с ним - это знак, того, что однажды король сможет примириться с магией. Возможно, это даже случиться очень скоро. И если Артур поручил устроить эту встречу Мордреду, то убивать его магией (физически Мерлин сильнее, чем кажется, однако то, что ему хотелось бы сделать с друидом, без помощи магии не под силу никому) - не лучшая идея.

\- Рассказывай.

\- Может, присядешь? - без всяких эмоций предлагает Мордред и соскальзывает вниз по стене, садясь на пол и ничуть не заботясь о том, что камень холодный, а сам он в данную минуту одет не теплее слуги. 

\- Я постою.

Мордред смотрит на мага снизу вверх. В его глазах нет недовольства или злости, и это придаёт взгляду ещё больше выразительности, выводит на поверхность ещё больше эмоций.

\- Как хочешь, - Мордред качает головой. На краткий миг его губы расцветают улыбкой.

\- Сэр Гвейн и я, мы вместе следили за тобой, - начинает Мордред. Это не то объяснение, которого ожидает Мерлин, но несомненно то самое, которое он хочет услышать больше всего. Именно это объяснение решит, можно ли позволить Мордреду и дальше дышать внутри камелотских стен. - Я вышел из твоей комнаты и спрятался в шкафу, чтобы выяснить, куда ты отправишься. Сэр Гвейн был уже там, и мы стали дожидаться тебя вместе. 

Впоследствии для меня не составило труда догадаться, куда и зачем ты идешь, но сэр Гвейн стал рассуждать, нет ли у тебя романа с королём, с королевой или с ними обоими. В этот момент ты остановился неподалёку от королевских покоев и стал устраиваться на ночлег прямо в коридоре. Гвейн стал размышлять вслух о том, зачем тебе это, - Мордред делает паузу и пристально смотрит на Мерлина. - Ты понимаешь, почему я не стал развивать с Гвейном эту тему, но он...

\- Гвейн чертовски любит до всего допытываться, - заканчивает Мерлин и запоздало понимает, что тем самым только что принял сторону Мордреда. - Но это не даёт тебе права менять его воспоминания, - гневно возражает маг. - Ты _не можешь_ вот так просто вторгаться в чью-то голову и заставлять помнить вещи, которых никогда не было.

\- Что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сделал? - безразлично спрашивает Мордред. - Отпустил его со знанием, что ты проводишь ночи у дверей королевской спальни? Чтобы я позволил ему задавать вопросы, из-за которых он мог бы догадаться о нас? Чтобы я отпустил его, и он пошёл к королю с рассказом об увиденном? Чтобы это привело к вопросам, на которые тебе не хотелось бы отвечать?

\- Нет, - отвечает Мерлин. Ему бы такого не хотелось, но всё же Мордреда это не оправдывает. Потому что он сам виноват в возникновении этих сложностей. - Нет, потому что прежде всего ты не должен был следить за мной! И ты не должен был брать с собой Гвейна!

\- В теперешних воспоминаниях Гвейна я этого и не делал.

Х

_"Присядь, пожалуйста",_ \- хочется попросить Мордреду. Разговор был бы более комфортным, если бы их глаза находились на одном уровне. Однако Мордред этого не произносит. Он также не просит Эмриса поскорее перейти к теме, которая беспокоит его гораздо сильнее - приказ Артура устроить встречу с магом. Мордред знает, что сначала он расскажет Мерлину всё, что должен.

 

\- Я постарался внести как можно меньше изменений, - терпеливо объясняет Мордред. - Внушил Гвейну воспоминание того, что он изначально ожидал увидеть, последовав за тобой, и позволил рассказать об этом ложном воспоминании тебе. Если бы я хотел причинить какой-то вред, это не составило бы труда. Но я этого не сделал.

\- Но это не извиняет твоих действий. Не делает их _правильными_ , - говорит Эмрис, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться: эти слова дались ему нелегко. Чтобы произнести их, Эмрису приходится силой возвращать свой первоначальный гнев. 

\- Необходимое - не всегда правильное, Эмрис. И ты это знаешь.

Во время их уроков, когда между ними стало закладываться некое подобие дружбы, Мордред узнал от Эмриса многое. В том числе о том, что тот делал плохие вещи ради высшего блага, ради блага Артура. Мордред знает, как работает разум Эмриса. Они во многом похожи, за исключением склонности мага чрезмерно переживать за друзей и даже незнакомцев. Мордред находит это сложным для понимания. Он не лишён чувств, вовсе нет. Тот, самый первый разговор с Эмрисом был нечто большим, чем просто словами. Но чувствовать так много по отношению к кому-то, с кем у тебя нет абсолютно никаких связей... Такое Мордреду не под силу.

\- Да, - мягко произносит Эмрис. - Да, но...

Он мотает головой и в итоге быстро и совершенно неэлегантно плюхается на пол. Кладёт локти на свои согнутые колени, опираясь спиной о стену напротив Мордреда. По крайней мере, вся его злость и враждебность уже выветрились.

\- Поклянись мне, - говорит Эмрис, и в каждом его слове слышна обречённость, - всем, что тебе дорого, поклянись, что больше никогда не сделаешь ничего подобного.

Мордред отводит глаза, будучи не в силах выдержать взгляд Эмриса. Потому что тот просит того, чего Мордред сделать не в силах. Он желает дать этот обет всей душой, но _жажда_ контролирует его сильнее, чем он её. Она течёт у него под кожей и шепчет ему продолжать и продолжать. Брать, брать, брать, брать, брать. Потому что никто не в силах остановить его.

\- Это не так просто.

\- Я делаю это простым для тебя, - отвечает Эмрис, и Мордред чувствует, как невидимая рука магии приподнимает его подбородок. Мордреду хочется зажмурится, но он знает, что даже тогда Эмрис сможет найти способ встретиться с ним взглядом. - Если хочешь выйти из этой комнаты живым, поклянись.

\- Я не могу, - отвечает Мордред. Да что Эмрис знает о его _жажде_? С его королём, с тем, как все его _принимают_... Что он знает о голоде? О том, как расти сиротой среди народа, который терпит тебя лишь из уважения к погибшим родителям? О том, как всю жизнь быть отверженным одиночкой из-за будущего, которого ты даже не хочешь? Неужели Эмрис в самом деле считает, что его гнев такой праведный, правильный? Ведь Мордред знает, как мало они с Эмрисом отличаются друг от друга и что тот вряд ли имеет право осуждать его.

\- Если бы я знал наверняка, что смогу сдержать клятву, я бы поклялся.

Невидимая рука перемещается с подбородка ниже. Невидимые пальцы касаются шеи Мордреда, нежно и будто извиняясь, и друид вовсе не удивляется, когда они крепко сжимаются на его горле. Он лишь хранит надежду, что Эмрис всё же не убьёт его сейчас, когда Камелот, возможно, совсем близок к принятию магии. Мордред огорчён, но не удивлён. К сожалению, воздух вдыхать всё труднее, и друид инстинктивно обращается к своему дару. Если он не может уговорить Эмриса сменить гнев на милость, то хотя бы попытается вырубить его. Мордред тянется сознанием вперёд, проходит сквозь возведённые Эмрисом барьеры, словно они не прочнее мыльного пузыря. Отчаяние придаёт Мордреду дополнительную силы, хотя он в этом и не нуждается.

 _"Неужели, Эмрис, ты думаешь, что магия, применённая к чьему-либо сознанию, не оставляет следов?_ \- спрашивает друид, и невидимая рука на мгновение ослабляет хватку - этого достаточно, чтобы он успел вдохнуть немного воздуха. - _Неужели ты думаешь, лицемер, что я не знаю о заклинании, которое много лет назад ты применил к нашему королю, чтобы сделать его послушным, покорным..._ зависимым _от тебя?"_

Мордред старается вложить в безмолвные слова как можно больше своих эмоций, подавляя лишь колючую ревность, и для ещё большей убедительности добавляет к ним воспоминание, увиденное им на первом уроке с Эмрисом. Да, это воспоминание старше, чем само заклинание, брошенное на Артура, и в нём нет чувства вины и угрызений совести, которые могли бы иметь место, будь ситуация несколько иной. Но всё же оно подтверждает его слова и даёт дополнительную возможность вдохнуть воздух, пока Эмрис колеблется.

_"Ты ничем не лучше меня"._

\- Я спасал Артуру жизнь, - рычит Эмрис, но протянутая в сторону Мордреда и сжатая в кулак рука дрожит.

 _"А я хотел спасти твою",_ \- конечно это небольшое преувеличение, однако подбирать точные слова нет времени. Мир в глазах уже начал темнеть, и в этой темноте то и дело вспыхивают цветные искры. Боль в груди, боль в голове. А сердце стучит всё сильнее и сильнее, только вот без толку, потому что воздуха всё равно нет.

\- Гвейн не причинил бы мне вреда, - говорит Эмрис. На его лице читается явная неуверенность, но мысли Мордреда уже теряют связность. - Он мой друг, и я доверяю ему свою жизнь.

 _"Ты можешь позволить себе такой риск,_ \- мысленно шепчет Мордред и радуется, что говорит именно эти слова. Потому что для последних слов они кажутся такими правильными. Возможно, это нелогично, но он не собирается тратить последние секунды свое жизни на мольбы о пощаде. - _Но я так рисковать не могу,_ Эмрис _"._

Воздуха не остаётся совсем. Он не успевает объяснить, что для друидов "Эмрис" - нечто большее, чем просто имя. Не успевает рассказать, что значит само понятие "Эмрис" для народа, годами подвергавшегося гонениям, жившего в страхе. Что это ни больше ни меньше, чем обещание будущего спасения и избавления от кошмаров. Мордред не успевает объяснить, что "Эмрис" - это история, которую родители рассказывают детям, едва те осознают, насколько отличаются от остальных, осознают, что никогда не смогут дружить с ребятишками из городов и деревень. С теми, у кого нет ни магии, ни религии, ни чёрной отметки, как у родителей. Отметки, несущей смерть, стоит кому-то из внешнего мира её увидеть. Мордред не успевает объяснить, что среди его бывшего народа он, Эмрис, ассоциируется с надеждой, является живым обещанием будущих перемен к лучшему. И что для Мордреда он - самое ближайшее существо к богу.

Мордред предпочёл не объяснять этого в прошлом, а теперь у него просто нет времени.

Давление на горло усиливается. Всего на мгновение. А затем исчезает. Мордред падает на пол, по-прежнему видя перед глазами лишь тьму. Последнее, что он чувствует, перед тем как потерять сознание - холодные пальцы Эмриса на своей шее. Касающиеся его так нежно, как он и представить не мог.

Х

Мерлин склоняется над Мордредом, который лежит на холодном каменном полу, и мягко касается пальцами его шеи, чувствуя, как стучит пульс. Слишком быстро и рвано, и Мерлину бы лучше покончить с этим. Убить Мордреда сейчас, спасти Артура от угрозы, о которой его предупреждали годами. Сделать так, чтобы Мордред никогда не смог причинить вреда дорогим ему, Мерлину, людям. И распрощаться с будущим, в котором Артур знает его секрет и принимает его таким, какой он есть.

 _"Я не твой бог,_ \- думает Мерлин и надеется, что даже в бессознательном состоянии Мордред каким-то образом его услышит. - _Не возлагай на меня надежды. Я лишь разочарую тебя"._

Он произнёс бы это вслух и несколькими мгновениями раньше, если бы только Мордред не смотрел на него _так_.

Х 

Очнувшись, Мордред с удивлением понимает, что лежит в своей постели, одетый только в штаны. Он медленно садится и потирает горло, вспоминая, что не ожидал проснуться вовсе. 

Небольшой столик, который обычно находится на другом конце комнаты, теперь стоит у кровати с кувшином и небольшой кружкой на нём. Мордред жадно пьёт, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда приходится глотать, и ложится обратно, слыша над ухом какой-то шелест. У его подушки оставлена записка:

 _"Скажи Артуру, что я встречусь с ним,_ \- написано рукой Эмриса. - _И держись подальше от моих снов"._

Друид тихо смеётся и от этого снова вздрагивает. Теперь, когда Эмрис знает, что он, Мордред, не плод воображения, а реальный человек, надеяться на очередное свидание во сне было бы глупо. И тем не менее, каким бы невероятным это не казалось, он всё ещё _дышит_. А потому нет никаких причин не надеяться на нечто большее. Когда-нибудь...


	8. Chapter 8

Следующие три дня Мерлин почти не видит Мордреда. Они лишь обмениваются взглядами, когда встречаются в коридорах замка, и видятся на тренировках, пока Мерлин прислуживает Артуру. Ничего более. Маг редко видит сны. Только теперь он понимает, что их обилие в последние недели должно было его насторожить. И даже в теперешних редких снах совсем нет Мордреда, их содержание становится привычно странным и абсурдным.

И Мерлин скучает по прежним снам. Это удивляет. Точнее... наводит ужас.

Вечером третьего дня Мерлин покидает покои Артура и Гвен, запирает их двери на ключ, который он кладёт в карман куртки, и направляется к своей импровизированной постели в нише коридора. На ней уже сидит Мордред.

И Мерлин вдруг чувствует, что совершенно не скучает по нему. Вообще.

\- Эмрис, - хрипит Мордред. Его голос жутко скрипучий, и теперь, когда Мерлин находится достаточно близко, он видит на шее друида зелёно-фиолетовое кольцо гематом.

\- Чёрт, - выдыхает Мерлин. Вообще-то одно из преимуществ магии в том, что она не оставляет следов. По крайней мере, _должна_ не оставлять. - Чёрт, Мордред, я... - Нет, Мерлин не о чём не сожалеет (не сожалел до этого момента), но тогда почему так хочется извиниться? - Это я сделал?

Мордред усмехается надменно-снисходительно, но затем пожимает плечами. 

\- Я понимаю твои причины, Эмрис, - говорит он и хлопает по постели Мерлина, чтобы тот присел рядом. И маг садиться. Он не знает, к чему это всё приведёт, но, глядя на след на шее друида, уверен, что при случае справится с Мордредом без труда. 

\- Если я попрошу тебя... перейти к менее традиционным способам общения, ты согласишься? - спрашивает друид.

Мерлин не знает, что сказать в ответ. У него нет ни малейшего желания впускать Мордреда в своё сознание, но... маг понимает, что его несогласие всё равно не станет для друида серьёзным препятствием. Этот вопрос - простое проявление вежливости. Если Мордред захочет ворваться в чью-то голову, его ничто не остановит. 

\- Что, если я скажу нет?

\- Ничего иного я и не ждал, - отвечает Мордред, однако в его скрипучем голосе заметно разочарование. - Твой отказ вполне понятен.

Возможно, это и так, думает Мерлин, и всё же это неправильно. Ему хочется позволить себе влюбиться в Мордреда, точнее он _уже_ влюблён в него какой-то глубокой потаённой частью своего сознания, в существовании которой не хочет признаваться, но которую уже не может отрицать. А ещё он побывал в сознании Мордреда... или был в своём, когда друид наполнил его своими мыслями - неважно. Теперь он знает, какое глубокое чувство Мордред испытывает к нему, с каким почтением и восхищением относится к Эмрису - силе, которой, как верит Мордред, он является. Да, возможно, друид действительно представляет для Артура смертельную опасность, и предсказанное будущее всё ещё может исполниться, но Мерлин почти уверен в том, что сегодня ему самому ничего не грозит. Возможно, завтра он передумает, но сегодня... сегодня он может опустить барьеры. Сегодня он может впустить Мордреда в своё сознание в качестве компенсации за синяки на шее, не сошедшие даже спустя целых три дня.

\- О, - выдыхает Мордред и смотрит на Мерлина в глубоком благоговении. - Ты не обязан, - говорит он, всё ещё вслух, своим жутким скрипучим голосом.

 _"Я впускаю тебя не шутки ради, Мордред,_ \- мысленно произносит Мерлин, на что друид усмехается. - _Говорить так для тебя будет легче. К тому же,_ \- после секундных раздумий добавляет маг, - _такой разговор более приватный, так ведь?"_

 _"Верно",_ \- отвечает Мордред, и Мерлин чувствует, как их колени вдруг соприкасаются. Слишком быстро, чтобы можно было понять, случайно или намеренно. И если намеренно, то что Мордред хотел этим сказать? Однако времени размышлять над этим нет, поскольку в этот момент друид обращает к нему свой пристальный взгляд (такой же жуткий и неприятный, как в детстве, если не более).

_"Я всё слышал, Эмрис"._

\- Я так и хотел, - отрезает Мерлин, но смягчает сказанное улыбкой. - Итак, полагаю, ты хотел мне что-то сказать?

Мордред делает глубокий вдох, как обычно поступают, когда собираются начать какой-то тяжёлый разговор, но это выглядит странно, потому что после этого он заговаривает не вслух, а мысленно.

_"Несколько недель назад я рассказал тебе о своём видении. О том, которое является продолжением твоего. Я говорил правду"._

_"А я ответил, что не поступил бы так,_ \- резко прерывает друида Мерлин. - _Даже допуская, что я настолько могущественен, допуская, что я действительно был бы в силах такое сотворить, я бы просто-напросто этого_ не сделал _"._

\- Я не хочу ссориться, - произносит вслух Мордред, заглушая мысленный монолог Мерлина, и снова возвращается к невербальному общению, когда это ему удаётся: - _"Не хотел тогда и не хочу сейчас. Я всего лишь хотел показать, почему убийство Артура не находится в моём списке приоритетов. Даже если бы мне пришла в голову мысль, что смерть короля стоит того, чтобы умереть самому... быть ответственным за смерти стольких невинных людей..._ \- Мордред приподнимает бровь и невесело усмехается, глядя на Мерлина. - _Возможно, я не святой, Эмрис, но и не монстр._

Мордред замолкает, вероятно чтобы дать Мерлину возможность переварить сказанное. А тот задаётся вопросом о том, насколько глубоко Мордред проник в его сознание, слышит ли он его мысли, может ли на них влиять? Однако друид ничего не говорит, чтобы опровергнуть эти домыслы и заявить о своей невиновности, а значит, он ничего не слышит. Ведь, несмотря на свой острый ум, Мордред слишком запальчив, чтобы просто молчать, не пытаясь отстоять свою честь. Нет, друид не вмешивается в его, Мерлина, сознание. И всё же магу хотелось бы обдумать слова Мордреда в более приватной обстановке, пусть расстояние и не имеет большого значения, когда имеешь дело с телепатом.

\- Это всё? - спрашивает Мерлин.

Мордред не закусывает губы, не опускает взгляд - не делает ничего, что хоть как-либо свидетельствовало бы о нерешительности, но Мерлин каким-то образом понимает, что тот колеблется. Несколько слегка неприятных мгновений Мордред пристально смотрит Мерлину в глаза, после чего мысленно произносит:

 _"Нет"._ \- Он протягивает руку и касается указательным и средним пальцами виска Мерлина. - _"Это насчёт... твоих барьеров, Эмрис. Честно говоря, ты делаешь это неправильно. Если ещё честнее, они наносят тебе вред. И ещё твои барьеры абсолютно... бесполезны?"_

Мерлин кивает, успевая обдумывать информацию по мере её поступления (Мордред произносит всё довольно медленно). Да, он знает, что барьеры вокруг его сознания бесполезны, но...

\- Они наносят мне вред?

 _"Да,_ \- просто отвечает Мордред. - _Я могу... Если хочешь, я мог бы показать тебе, как правильно выстраивать ментальный барьер"._

 _"Он защитит от тебя?"_ \- с любопытством спрашивает Мерлин, почти не надеясь на положительный ответ. Вряд ли Мордред откажется от своего единственного преимущества перед ним.

Но друид лишь мягко и мелодично смеётся. 

_"Защитит, если захочешь"._ \- Пристальный взгляд Мордреда обжигает. Но не как пламя, а как чистый кристалл льда при соприкосновении с обнажённой кожей.

_"Я не хочу быть твоим врагом, Эмрис. И если для этого мне придётся научить тебя, как разорвать со мной все связи, я это сделаю"._

Мерлин хмурится, потому что в этом нет никакого смысла. Для него. Оставить кого-то в покое, чтобы завязать дружбу? Если хочешь стать чьим-то другом, ты постоянно крутишься вокруг этого человека, предлагаешь свою помощь, пока наконец не завоёвываешь его расположение и... Ладно, возможно, согласие Мордреда держаться от него подальше и является чем-то таким... попыткой предложить ему то, в чём он, по мнению друида, нуждается. Хотя, возможно, это просто пустые слова, но... 

_"Ты покажешь мне, как закрывать своё сознание даже от такого сильного телепата, как ты? Почему я чувствую здесь какой-то подвох?"_

_"Я бы ни за что не позволил тебе причинять вред самому себе, Эмрис,_ \- отвечает Мордред, накрывая ладонью руку Мерлина. - _Я и так планировал показать тебе, как это делается, в рамках нашей предыдущей сделки. Но, к сожалению, наши уроки окончились ссорой. Если ты согласен, мы можем заняться этим сейчас"._

\- Спасибо, - отвечает Мерлин. Он не готов принять это предложение, во всяком случае пока. Однако оно достойно благодарности. - _"Я дам ответ позже"._

Мордред улыбается и на несколько мгновений задерживает на Мерлине взгляд. А потом приближается к нему, касаясь своими губами его. Прикосновение слишком мимолётно, чтобы называться поцелуем, и слишком реально, чтобы его можно было оставить без внимания. 

_"Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты был согласен заняться ещё кое-чем",_ \- мысленно произносит Мордред, и это звучит так, словно он говорит с волнующим придыханием (хотя какого чёрта? Для телепатического общения не нужно дыхание, и недавние события это вполне доказали!)

Мерлин прикрывает веки, пытаясь придти в себя. Потом открывает глаза и прикрывает веки ещё раз. Открыв глаза в третий раз, Мерлин видит, что Мордреда уже нет. В каменном коридоре лишь слышен удаляющийся звук его шагов.

Х

Мордред во всём винит свои сны. Других причин своей рассеянности он просто не видит.

Однажды рождённая связь никуда не исчезает. И в то время как Мордред разорвал свою связь с сознанием Эмриса, та нить, которой маг связал себя с ним в ответ, по-прежнему их соединяет. Это далеко не простой акт магии, и скорее всего Эмрис даже не подозревает, что те три ночи, когда они делили общие сны на двоих, находятся в равной степени и на его совести. Наверное, маг не знает и о том, что Мордред продолжает видеть реалистичные сны о нём, в то время как он сам видеть свои сны перестал.

Или не перестал. Но даже если Эмрис и видит его во сне, Мордред теперь не имеет к этому ни малейшего отношения.

Да, всему виной сны. Если бы не они, Мордред уже перестал бы мучиться бессмысленной надеждой на то, что внимание Эмриса к нему - не просто кратковременный интерес. Если бы не сны, он оставил бы эти глупые попытки завоевать мага. Ведь Эмрис способен позволить себе кого-то намного, намного _лучше_.

Х

Мерлин решается принять предложение Мордреда. Даже самому себе сложно признаться, что по-другому и быть не могло.

 _"В полдень,_ \- говорит Мерлин Мордреду спустя четыре дня. - _Я буду прислуживать Артуру и Гвен за обедом, а потом принесу чего-нибудь поесть и нам"._

Мерлин ощущает в голове покалывание - видимо, Мордред пытается что-то ему ответить. Но маг его не пускает. Его слова были утверждением, а не вопросом, а значит, и ответ ему не требуется. Тем не менее, Мерлин бросает взгляд на Мордреда через тренировочное поле и видит, как тот сдержанно кивает.

Х

Мерлин входит в покои друида. Мордред сидит на полу на большой подушке, скрестив ноги на восточный манер. Вторая подушка лежит в метре напротив и явно предназначена для Мерлина. Между ними рассыпаны детские деревянные кубики.

\- Эмрис, - Мордред смотрит снизу вверх с улыбкой. В руках он держит по кубику. Голос друида уже не так сильно хрипит, синяки на шее пожелтели и почти исчезли, и всё же Мерлин снова испытывает чувство вины, за которое тут же себя проклинает. Всё было бы намного проще, если бы он _ничего не чувствовал_ к друиду.

 _"Мордред"_ , - мысленно отвечает Мерлин и осторожно садится так, чтобы не опрокинуть поднос с припасённой им едой. Суп, хлеб и разбавленное вино для двоих. - _"С чего начнём, с обеда или учёбы?"_

 _"С обеда, если ты не против",_ \- отвечает Мордред и благодарно улыбается, когда Мерлин передаёт ему чашку с супом, тарелку хлеба и кружку.

Х

Они едят в тишине и даже не переговариваются мысленно. За всю жизнь голод слишком часто преследовал Мордреда, чтобы он мог так просто отставить предложенную ему горячую пищу. И друид заканчивает трапезу быстрее, хотя догадывается, что голодные времена бывали и у Эмриса. А как ещё может быть, когда растёшь в стране, король которой не печётся о своих подданных?

Мордреду кажется, что Эмрис пережёвывает еду гораздо дольше, чем требуется. Друиду нечем заняться и, в конце концов, он решает использовать свободное время с пользой. Время от времени он бросает на Эмриса внимательные взгляды, но вскоре понимает, что рассматривать кого-то вот так за обедом немного странно, (а ещё он понимает, что в прошлую встречу они _целовались_ , однако никто из них до сих пор так и не упомянул об этом. Та-а-ак, перестать думать о поцелуях. Перестать! Перестать!) Мордред решает вернуться к тому, чем он был занят до прихода Эмриса: выстраивает дурацкие кубики, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать магу его ошибки. Немного детский способ объяснить природу правильного ментального щита, но когда этому учили Мордреда, он был очень маленьким. А после, зная о предсказании относительно его судьбы, друиды не доверили ему обучение молодняка с помощью телепатии. Поэтому у Мордреда имелся опыт объяснения данной темы только на кубиках.

Эмрис поднимает бровь, глядя, как Мордред выстраивает кольцо из кубиков, а затем делает его выше, ставя кубик на кубик, на манер башенок. Структура ненадёжна, и даже ребёнок способен со временем понять это, но это именно то, что Мордред и хочет показать.

 _"Что это?"_ \- спрашивает Эмрис, отставляя посуду обратно на поднос и глядя на Мордреда и кубики с одинаковой долей любопытства и скептицизма.

 _"Твоё сознание",_ \- отвечает Мордред, намеренно добавляя в интонации своего мысленного голоса побольше таинственности. Он бросает взгляд за плечо Эмриса, проверяя заперта ли дверь на ключ, а затем шепчет заклинание. Внутри кольца из кубиков вспыхивает яркий свет. - _"Твоё сознание - это свет, а кубики - барьер, который ты выстроил"._

Эмрис выглядит смущённым, но явно хочет продолжать обучение. По крайней мере, пока.

 _"И, я так понимаю, что это неправильный способ установить барьер?_ \- спрашивает Эмрис, отвечая на пристальный взгляд Мордреда. - _Почему?"_

Мордред лишь протягивает руку и толкает пальцем одну из башенок, одновременно с этим легонько ударяя магией по остальным. В один миг все деревянные кубики обрушиваются, глухо стуча о каменный пол. Сразу после этого Мордред убирает свет, но не просто растворяет его, а заставляет взорваться яркой ослепляющей вспышкой.

\- Ага, - выдавливает Эмрис. - Теперь я вижу, почему это неправильно. - Его лицо абсолютно бледное, а зубы терзают нижнюю губу. И это вовсе не способствует концентрации Мордреда на процессе преподавания, потому что большую часть этой ночи он провёл, фантазируя об этих губах.

Мордред улыбается и, прежде чем ответить, намеренно добавляет в голос чуть хрипотцы. Горло и в самом деле ещё побаливает, но самую малость. 

\- Да, - тихо и хрипловато отвечает Мордред, и Мерлин на несколько мгновений опускает глаза, после чего поднимает их на Мордреда вновь. - Этот способ намного лучше, - Мордред кашляет (совершенно не нарочно, кстати), из-за чего лицо Мерлина тут же приобретает виноватое выражение, и друида мгновенно прошивает эгоистичной, неправильной радостью оттого, что Эмрис сожалеет о причиненной им боли.

Отточенным взмахом руки Мордред снова собирает кубики в стену - на этот раз её кольцо более плотное, каждый кубик стоит на стыке двух нижних - и зажигает внутри свет, показывая, как мало его теперь просачивается за пределы стены. Эмрис наклоняется ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть барьер. 

\- Значит, так выглядит твой блок? - спустя минуту спрашивает он, осторожно трогая кубики пальцем.

\- Да, - отвечает Мордред, - приблизительно так. Большинство полагает, что одной стены достаточно, но мой... учитель, полагаю, - Мордред мог найти и более точное определение, но делиться этим с Эмрисом не хотелось, - советовал окружать своё сознание множеством стен, учитывая мою склонность говорить с помощью телепатии. И я думаю, тебе лучше...

\- Перестань говорить вслух! Пожалуйста! - перебивает Эмрис. - Тебе же явно больно. Необязательно повторять за мной и тоже говорить вслух или дожидаться, пока я сам перейду к телепатическому общению.

Мордреду стоит огромных усилий спрятать победную улыбку, и он лишь слабо кивает. 

_"Спасибо,_ \- мысленно произносит он и продолжает, словно Эмрис его и не перебивал: - _Я хотел сказать, что, учитывая то, насколько ты важен для нашего королевства, тебе тоже лучше выстраивать вокруг своего сознания несколько стен. Если хочешь, я мог бы помочь тебе это сделать._

Пристальный взгляд Эмриса словно пронзает самую душу. Интересно, насколько маг готов ему доверять? Он решился пустить друида к себе в голову, чтобы обучиться телепатии, но доверить конструирование защиты сознания - совсем другое. И Мордред понимает, что, возможно, на этот раз он просит слишком многого. Но он готов ждать. Ждать, сколько угодно, если этого хочет Эмрис.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем Эмрис прерывает зрительный контакт, опуская взгляд на кубики и снова до красноты закусывая губы.

\- Я не знаю, Мордред, - мягко, почти виновато произносит он. - Не знаю, могу ли довериться тебе настолько.

 _"Я понимаю",_ \- искренне отвечает Мордред. Недоверие Эмриса ему не по душе, но он почти и не надеялся на другой ответ. К тому же такое отношение вполне объяснимо.

Маг поднимается и явно колеблется (хах, разве человек, обладающий такой силой должен хоть в чём-либо колебаться? Тем более в присутствии кого-то вроде Мордреда, ничтожного, известного узкому кругу людей и то лишь благодаря мрачному пророчеству).

\- Хотя может, - наконец, решается Эмрис, - хотя может ты протестируешь мой барьер, когда он будет готов?

Мордред кивает, поднимается на ноги и начинает убирать подушки и кубики, полагая, что на этом разговор закончен. Он складывает кубики в ящик, в котором купил их, раздумывая о том, чтобы подарить их сыну служанки, которая прибирает его комнату, и лишь после замечает, что Эмрис всё ещё стоит здесь, с растерянным выражением лица.

_"Ты хотел поговорить о чём-то ещё?"_

Эмрис мотает головой, его ладонь уже сжимает дверную ручку, но он всё же произносит:

\- Ты остановил те сны. - Эмрис хмурится и выглядит так, словно сказанное вырвалось помимо его воли.

 _"Ты ведь попросил меня об этом",_ \- отвечает Мордред, в очередной раз пряча улыбку.

\- Да, но... ты поцеловал меня.

 _"Да",_ \- сдерживать улыбку всё сложнее.

Эмрис смотрит так, словно ожидает какого-то продолжения, и лишь спустя минуту понимает, что такового не последует.

\- Почему?

_"Мне хотелось"._

\- Это не ответ.

Эмрис всё не уходит. Он выглядит растерянным и немного расстроенным. Его нижняя губа ярко-красная от частых покусываний. И, серьёзно, у Мордреда есть только один выход.

Друид делает шаг к Эмрису, потом ещё и ещё, пока не прижимает его спиной к двери, и целует мага снова.


	9. Chapter 9

Долгое-долгое время в умной (что бы там ни говорил Артур) голове Мерлина крутится лишь один вопрос: _какого чёрта происходит?_ Но стоит лишь Мордреду начать сомневаться и замереть, как Мерлин вдруг соображает, что надо бы ответить на поцелуй.

Мордред почти отступает назад, но в этот момент Мерлин открывает рот и притягивает друида за плечи, вновь оказываясь зажатым между дверью и чужим телом. И это... это ему нравится.

Ситуацию немного омрачает то, что дверная ручка больно впивается в спину, а в голову стучится мысль, что надо бы вернуться к работе... Но, опять же, коварного дверного препятствия легко избежать, переместившись немного влево, а мысли об обязанностях мгновенно вылетают, стоит лишь подумать о том, что можно взять Мордреда с собой. Стоит лишь зарыться пальцами в тёмные кудряшки и поцеловать друида со всей страстью.

Но как бы ни нравился Мордред Мерлину, как бы сильно он ни хотел его, маг понимает, что всё это плохо и неправильно. Всего две недели назад Мордред влез в голову Гвейна и изменил ему память. Он вмешивался в его, Мерлина, сны, в которых они занимались сексом, и признался в этом лишь тогда, когда ему понадобилось отвлечь от себя внимание. Потому что Мерлин и правда был готов растерзать Мордреда на клочки за сотворённое с Гвейном. И потом, кто знает, как часто Мордред проделывал такое в прошлом? А самое главное: что ещё друид может сделать в будущем?

Но даже эти страхи не в силах заставить Мерлина разорвать поцелуй.

Что, если доверие к Мордреду - это тот шаг, который он должен сделать, чтобы изменить мрачное будущее? Что, если именно это поможет Артуру дожить до почтенных седин вместо скорой смерти на поле боя? Что, если он, Мерлин, абсолютно уверен в том, что сумеет сохранить ясность разума и не позволит чувствам помешать его предназначению?

Что, если он _по-настоящему, искренне_ хочет отношений с Мордредом? Не послать ли тогда к чёрту эту головоломку насчёт последствий?

Как раз в этот момент Мордред издаёт стон, и Мерлин невольно прижимается к нему ещё теснее. Плохая идея, говорит себе маг, но берёт Мордреда за плечи. _Очень_ плохая идея, твердит себе Мерлин, отстраняясь от двери. Плохо, плохо, плохо. Удерживая плечи друида, он меняет их местами, прижимая Мордреда к стене. Наверное, бóльшую глупость и представить невозможно.

Ударяясь спиной о стену, Мордред резко выдыхает, но не говорит ни слова против и лишь обнимает Мерлина. Магу кажется, что он слышит сдавленный стон, очень похожий на "Эмрис", но не может сказать точно, ведь между ним и Мордредом почти нет свободного пространства и его язык в данный момент вовсю исследует рот друида.

Пальцы Мордреда царапают край рубахи Мерлина, задирают её вверх и замирают на ремне. Мерлин вдруг понимает: несмотря на то, что они уже спали друг с другом в сновидениях, для него всё происходит слишком стремительно. Он обязан это остановить. Во-первых, он и так поступает неразумно, допуская подобное. Во-вторых, его ждёт работа. А в-третьих, прежде чем вот так прыгать в постель, им с Мордредом было бы неплохо поговорить об их отношениях. 

Мерлин вытаскивает руку Мордреда из-под своей рубахи и разрывает поцелуй, соприкасаясь с друидом лбами. Он отчаянно пытается обрести контроль над ситуацией и своим дыханием. Получается мягко говоря плохо. Ведь он чувствует, как Мордред извивается перед ним, пытается выкрутить свои запястья из захвата, и - чёрт возьми! - это ему почти удаётся.

\- Эмрис, - стонет Мордред и делает очередную попытку освободить руки. - Эмрис, пусти, - друид делает шаг вперёд и порывисто прижимается к губам Мерлина, не оставляя попыток освободить руки. 

Маг отпускает запястья Мордреда, но применяет магию, чтобы обездвижить их. Пока ещё не слишком поздно. Пока он ещё может остановиться. Мерлин отстраняется, но это тоже оказывается ошибкой. Ведь теперь он видит лицо Мордреда, а оно - это нечто удивительное. Мерлину не впервой использовать магию в подобной ситуации. Выпускать её, чтобы ласкать другого человека. Но Мордред собирается сделать подобное впервые.

\- Стой, - со сбитым дыханием произносит Мерлин, хотя сам не чувствует сил остановиться. - Мы должны... Стой, мы должны... Я должен...

"Артур будет искать меня," - собирается сказать Мерлин, но именно в этот момент Мордред выпускает свой дар на свободу. Магия ласкает кожу Мерлина, даря неизведанное доселе наслаждение, и всё, что маг может сделать в данный момент, это лишь сдавленно простонать первое слово заготовленной фразы:

\- Артур...

Разумеется, это вовсе не то впечатление, которое Мерлину хотелось бы произвести.

Мордред замирает. Его лёгкая и прохладная, как шёлк, магия становится ледяной, тяжёлой и ощущается как какая-то слизь. И Мерлин думает, что вот оно. Он всё испортил, и теперь это конец. Всё кончено ещё до того, как у него появился шанс об этом пожалеть. 

Однако Мордред застывает всего на несколько секунд. Всего лишь на мгновение. А после всё его тело прижимается к Мерлину. Запястья Мордреда всё ещё пойманы магией и прижаты к двери, но остальное тело свободно, и оно отчаянно тянется к магу.

\- Пожалуйста, - стонет Мордред, прижимаясь губами к щеке Мерлина. Он проводит дорожку неуклюжих поцелуев, добираясь до упрямо сомкнутых губ мага, и тот не понимает... _Почему?_ Почему Мордред это делает? Почему не оставляет попыток сблизиться с ним, несмотря на то, что он, Мерлин, постоянно ведёт себя мягко говоря закрыто? Почему Мордред не сдаётся, когда по всем внешним признакам Мерлин **не** хочет его?

А потом... потом мага осеняет. 

_"Я возьму что могу"_. Мордред повторял это не единожды. В те их ночи, когда Мерлин даже не подозревал, что Мордред из снов - настоящий Мордред. _"Я возьму всё, что могу"_. Снова и снова. И Мерлин поражён тем, сколько печали на самом деле содержится в этой фразе. Поражён тем, насколько Мордред готов _отдавать_ , ничего не ожидая взамен.

X

\- Я не то имел ввиду, - произносит Эмрис. По какой-то причине он выглядит шокированным и опечаленным. - Мордред, я клянусь, что не думал ни о ком, кроме тебя.

\- Мне это неважно, - бормочет Мордред, по-прежнему пытаясь освободить руки. Его магия отчаянно скользит по коже Эмриса, ласково льнёт к нему. _"Это неважно",_ \- снова и снова мысленно повторяет Мордред. Так громко, что Эмрис тоже это слышит. _"Неважно, неважно"_ , - возможно, если повторить фразу много раз, она превратится в правду.

\- А для меня важно, - отвечает Эмрис и отстраняется. Не просто отходит на пару шагов, а пересекает всю комнату, в то время как Мордред всё ещё в ловушке возле чёртовой двери. Он беспрестанно мысленно заклинает Эмриса _отпустить_ его.

\- Мордред, пожалуйста.

\- По-моему это моя реплика, Эмрис, - старательно растягивает слова Мордред. Ну же, у него получится. _Получится._ Получится убедить Эмриса и самого себя, что он может сейчас отступить. Остановиться. Что в будущем ещё будут возможности. Он _позаботится_ о том, чтобы они были. И ему. Совсем. Не. Больно.

Магия, которая удерживает запястья, исчезает так внезапно, что Мордред по инерции делает несколько невольных шагов вперёд, но, к счастью, успевает вовремя обрести равновесие. Подняв голову, он видит выражение лица Эмриса. Маг смотрит на него с жалостью, и это очень уязвляет.

\- Прекрати, Эмрис. Просто прекрати.

Мордред отворачивается и подходит к двери. Пользуясь тем, что маг не видит его лица, друид пытается придать ему спокойное выражение. Он распахивает дверь настежь и указывает рукой в сторону коридора:

\- Уходи.

Эмрис долго смотрит на него, пристально и тяжело, потом подходит ближе.

\- Сейчас я уйду. Как я и сказал... точнее _пытался_ сказать, Артур будет искать меня. - Эмрис делает стремительный шаг навстречу к Мордреду и, прежде чем тот успевает отреагировать, невесомо прижимается губами к щеке друида. - Но позже я вернусь. Нам нужно поговорить.

Эмрис закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя Мордреда один на один с рассыпавшимся в крах самообладанием.

Х

\- Мерлин! - резкий оклик Артура наконец вырывает Мерлина из раздумий и наводит на мысль о том, что король пытается достучаться до него уже не в первый раз.

\- Прости, что ты говорил? - спрашивает Мерлин, пытаясь отвлечься от своих мыслей и протирания пыли. Получается не очень. Он всё равно продолжает размышлять о том, что же сказать вечером Мордреду и не лучше ли не говорить ничего вообще. Не лучше ли просто бросить всё, не возвращаться к Мордреду и забыть о том, что хочешь быть с ним? О том, как _сильно_ хочешь быть с ним...

Артур сжимает его запястье. Не так, чтобы причинить боль, но достаточно сильно, чтобы Мерлин выронил тряпку, которой протирал пыль.

\- Что ты делаешь? - возмущается Мерлин, выдергивая руку из захвата.

\- Думаешь, я не вижу, когда ты меня не слушаешь? - спрашивает Артур и качает головой, желая этим жестом скрыть одновременно и раздражение, и нежность. - Какие маски ты бы сейчас ни пытался надеть, я всё вижу. Да и за все годы твоего служения эта полка вряд ли когда-либо была чище. Смотри, как бы не протереть в ней дыру.

\- Не смешно.

\- Напротив, Мерлин. Я - король, и я легко могу заставить людей смеяться.

\- Если только своим внешним видом, - тихо бормочет под нос Мерлин, расчитывая, что Артуру не захочется продолжать перепалку. Тем более что король, похоже, всерьёз намеревается докопаться до предмета его размышлений.

И действительно, Артур хватает его за плечо и подводит к столу.

\- Присядь-ка. - Король усаживает Мерлина на стул, который за обедом обычно занимает Гвен. - А теперь рассказывай, о чём ты так усиленно думаешь.

\- О том, правильно ли я поступаю, - отвечает вновь погрузившийся в свои мысли Мерлин, и лишь после понимает, что произнёс это вслух. - То есть... неважно. - В конце концов, это действительно непросто объяснить. Тем более Артуру.

\- Конечно важно, - повышает голос король. - Выкладывай.

Ага, точно. Мерлин мысленно усмехается. Это же так просто! Выложить всё Артуру, рассказать о своих тревогах и ни разу не упомянуть магию, пророчество и имя Мордреда. Проще простого, да.

Но разговор уже начат, к тому же у Мерлина большой опыт в перемешивании правды и лжи. А самое главное, возможно, Артур сможет дать дельный совет. 

\- Допустим, что... Короче есть человек, который тебе вроде как... _нравится_. Но ты ему не доверяешь. Не можешь доверять, потому что этот человек в будущем совершит нечто ужасное, и... - Мерлин делает паузу и мотает головой, проклиная свою слабость (причину существования этого "и") и тот факт, что из всех людей он обсуждает это именно с _Артуром_. - И ты знаешь, что не сможешь остановить его.

\- Остановить его? - переспрашивает Артур. Мерлин пожимает плечами, потому что уверен: король совершенно верно понимает значение слова "остановить".

\- Ладно, - спустя мгновение произносит Артур, - хорошо, бог с этим. Насколько ужасно то нечто ужасное?

\- Очень. Просто худшая вещь, которую можешь представить. - Мерлин снова со вздохом замолкает. Раз он всё равно уже начал рассказывать, то нужно рассказывать до конца, тем более что Артур вряд ли что-то поймёт. - Этот человек... просто... ладно, я знаю, это прозвучит странно, но всё дело в том, что ты был _рождён_ , чтобы помешать этому человеку совершить ту ужасную вещь.

Артур хмурится и, похоже, со всей серьёзностью обдумывает сказанное. Такого Мерлин не ожидал. 

\- Ясно. А почему я так уверен, что он - то есть, прости, _этот человек_ \- обязательно совершит то нечто ужасное?

 _"Потому что я Видел это"_ , - думает Мерлин, но, разумеется, не может рассказать об этом.

\- Потому что тебя предупредили, - вместо этого отвечает маг. Лучше уж полуправда, чем полная ложь.

\- И я этому верю?

\- Тебя предупреждали не единожды, - говорит Мерлин и тут же поправляется: - Я имею в виду, что об этом говорили несколько человек, и у тебя нет причин не верить им. Даже если верить очень не хочется. И человек, который должен в будущем сделать то ужасное, тоже знает об этом. Он знает и то, что ты должен ненавидеть его за это, но всё равно хочет быть твоим другом.

\- _Другом_ , - Артур тихо и неверяще фыркает. Что ж, для этого действительно есть причины... - Большая часть того, что ты рассказал, полная чушь, Мерлин.

\- Это не...

\- Это так, и ты это знаешь, - раздражённо отрезает Артур, громко отодвигая стул и поднимаясь из-за стола. - Этот человек тебе нравится, а ты нравишься ему. Вы можете сколько угодно быть несчастными и переживать о неприятностях, которые, как тебе кажется, случатся в будущем, или быть счастливы вместе в настоящем. В чём проблема?

\- Мне не _кажется_ , что эти неприятности случатся в будущем, - огрызается Мерлин. - Я это _знаю_ и не могу взять и просто забыть об этом. Это _слишком_ важно.

В ответ Артур только смеётся над ним. Коротко и раздражённо. Не жестоко - Артур редко высмеивает его с _искренним_ желанием уязвить, - но король явно даёт понять, что утомлён этим разговором. 

\- Правда, Мерлин, я очень хочу, чтобы ты наконец повзрослел. Ты не можешь осуждать человека за преступление, которого он ещё не совершил. И ни ты, ни кто-либо ещё не можете точно знать, совершит он его в итоге или нет. Так что оставь свои тревоги и позволь себе жить, - улыбка Артура смягчается, он обходит стол и легонько толкает Мерлина в плечо. - По крайней мере, после того как закончишь уборку.

"Ясно", - думает Мерлин. Значит, на этом разговор закончен.

Х

К вечеру Мордред окончательно приходит к выводу, что Эмрис для обещанного разговора не вернётся. И именно поэтому так удивлён раздавшемуся спустя час после наступления темноты стуку в дверь.

Не в силах до конца поверить в то, что это может быть Эмрис, Мордред не особо удивляется, когда, распахнув дверь, видит на пороге сэра Элиана. Друид вежливо склоняет голову, уважительно, но не подобострастно, и улыбается:

\- Добрый вечер, сэр Элиан.

\- Здравствуй, Мордред, - улыбается тот в ответ. - Можешь не использовать титулы. Ты же знаешь, что никто из нас на этом не настаивает.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Мордред, хотя знает, что всё равно не последует совету. Одно из самых ранних и чётких воспоминаний о матери - это то, как она сажает его в угол за не добавленное к просьбе "пожалуйста".

 _"От хороших манер с тебя не убудет, Мордред"_ , - сказала она и посмотрела на сына с таким разочарованием, что он запомнил этот момент на всю жизнь. 

\- Могу я чем-то помочь? - спрашивает Мордред.

\- Вообще-то можешь, - криво улыбается Элиан. - Сегодня вечером король изволил отужинать в окружении Двора. Поэтому в скором времени тебя ожидают увидеть в большом зале.

Х

Мордред всё ещё не привык быстро надевать и снимать броню, но гордость не позволяет ему просить кого-то о помощи. Тем более что остальные рыцари, похоже, прекрасно справляются с этим сами. В итоге в большой зал друид приходит последним, а потому вынужден сидеть на самом краю скамьи рядом с Гвейном. Это место обычно занимают последним, и не только из-за тесноты и неудобства, но ещё и потому, что Гвейн любит воровать ( _одалживать_ , как он сам настаивает) чужую еду и напитки.

Мордреду действительно приходится накладывать себе в два раза больше еды, однако своё место он находит неудобным и по иным причинам. В последнее время Гвейн взял в привычку самодовольно улыбаться при каждой встрече с Мордредом. А сейчас, когда они сидят бок о бок, Гвейн то и дело пихает друида локтем, стоит лишь Эмрису появиться в поле их зрения. 

\- Может хватит? - шепчет Мордред после третьего такого тычка, когда Эмрис проносится мимо спин сидящих напротив, чтобы предложить Артуру и Гвиневре ещё вина.

\- Прости, - отвечает Гвейн, и это звучит самым неискреним образом. Рыцарь улыбается самой широкой улыбкой и пристально наблюдает, как Эмрис склоняется между королём и королевой. В этот момент Артур говорит что-то очень тихо, в пределах слышимости лишь мага и своей жены, и от его слов Гвиневра громко смеётся, а Эмрис недовольно морщит нос. Мордреду это совсем не нравится.

\- Глядя на них, - тихо произносит Гвейн, не глядя на Мордреда, но наклоняясь к нему ближе, чтобы сказанное не достигло постороних ушей, - возникает стойкое ощущение, что тебе есть, о чём волноваться.

\- Не понимаю, о чём вы, - так же тихо отвечает Мордред. Разумеется, на самом деле он всё понимает, ведь это из-за него подозрения Гвейна насчёт их с Эмрисом романа усилились, пусть он и не сам вложил в голову рыцаря эту идею. Но, поскольку в реальности между ним и магом ничего нет, то нет и оснований для ревности к королю.

Умом Мордред это понимает, а вот сердцем...

\- Конечно. - Гвейн тянется за своей кружкой, но та, оказывается, уже пуста, и Мордред быстро хватает свою, пока её не постигла та же участь. Гвейн дует щёки, словно он - милый избалованный ребёнок, а не взрослый мужик с колючей щетиной, после чего довольно улыбается и забирает кружку у отвлёкшегося Элиана.

\- Но на самом деле, - продолжает Гвейн, - волноваться тебе не о чем. 

\- Я прошу вас _прекратить_ это, сэр Гвейн, - огрызается Мордред и сверлит взглядом тех, кто повернулся в их сторону, заинтересовавшись разговором. Конечно, он сам виноват. Ему не следовало отвечать так громко. Но разве непонятно, что их разговор не подразумевает лишние уши? Тем не менее, Мордред понимает, как важно при дворе сохранять лицо, поэтому быстро натягивает улыбку:

\- Прошу прощения.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - отвечает Гвейн, делая великодушный взмах рукой и... каким-то неуловимым образом успевает увести из тарелки Мордреда куриную ножку. - Ты прощён. Даже самые лучшие из нас становятся нервозными под воздействием любви. - Гвейн делает паузу, бросает на Мордреда неприятный оценивающий взгляд, а потом смеётся: - Разумеется, ко мне это не относится. Любовь того не стоит, но большинство людей...

Но друид уже не слушает.

 _"Любовь?"_ \- проносится в его голове, пока Мордред натягивает на лицо маску вежливой заинтересованности. Он никогда не говорил о любви, даже намёками. Какое право имеет Гвейн поднимать эту тему?

Вне сомнений Мордред восхищается магом. В равной степени Эмрисом, великим волшебником, на легендах о ком Мордред вырос, и Мерлином: незаметным слугой короля. Эмрис нравится Мордреду в целом, как личность, и он был бы счастлив быть его другом. Его желание стать любовником Эмриса, хотя бы на одну ночь, нельзя назвать чистым или возвышенным. Изначально это была просто жажда заполучить кого-то настолько могущественного, такого невинного и доброго. Мордреду хотелось почувствовать, какого это, когда Эмрис смотрит на тебя не как на пустое место.

А ещё он представлял, каким потрясающим может быть секс с волшебником, в чьём распоряжении находится столько магии.

Но до любви было далеко. Если для такого, как Мордред, в принципе возможно это чувство. До этого момента он и помыслить об этом не смел.

\- Да ладно тебе, Мордред, - шепчет Гвейн и толкает друида локтем в рёбра, добавляя ещё один синяк к уже имеющейся коллекции. - Тебе правда не о чем переживать. Ты _нравишься_ Мерлину.

Гвейн говорит с такой уверенностью, что Мордред невольно встречается с ним взглядом и спрашивает:

\- Почему... почему вы так думаете?

\- Он отрицал это, не так ли? - отвечает Гвейн так, словно это самая очевидная вещь во всём мире. - Отрицал и отрицал, и снова отрицал. Но когда я предложил сосватать тебя кому-то ещё, Мерлин чуть не перегрыз мне глотку. А ещё сказал держаться от тебя подальше. И мы оба с тобой понимаем, что такое собственничество Мерлину не свойственно. 

\- Хм, - единственное, что может ответить Мордред. Эмрис мог руководствоваться чем угодно, но только не чувством собственничества.

Конечно представлять, что это действительно так, очень приятно, но ни к чему хорошему эти фантазии не приведут, поэтому лучше сразу выбросить их из головы, не обращать внимания на Гвейна (насколько это вообще возможно) и скорее заканчивать ужин.

\- Эй! - вскидывается Мордред, опустив взгляд в тарелку и не найдя там никакой еды. - Могли бы и мне хоть немного оставить, бородатый вы мерзавец!

С другого бока Гвейна раздаётся смех Элиана.

Х

\- Кажется, твой злодей убегает, Мерлин, - шепчет Артур, когда слуга вновь наклоняется, чтобы наполнить его кубок с вином. Король кивает в сторону дверей. Мерлин поднимает взгляд и видит, как Мордред выскальзывает из зала. С той стороны стола, где только что сидел друид, раздаётся громкий смех.

\- Кто-кто? - тихо спрашивает Гвен, буквально снимая вопрос с языка Мерлина. - Могу поклясться, что ты только что сказал "злодей".

\- Точно, - подтверждает Мерлин и тут же выдаёт очередную свою ложь: - И я тоже не понимаю, почему. - До этого момента маг оптимистично полагал, что по их сегодняшнему разговору Артур ни коим образом не догадался о Мордреде, и теперь упорно цеплялся за надежду.

Артур не смеётся. Однако находится на грани того, чтобы прыснуть. 

\- Тебе ли не знать, _Мёлин_? - отвечает он, наклоняется к Гвиневре и... Мерлин абсолютно уверен, что следующие слова короля не сулят ничего хорошего. - Понимаешь, Мерлин себе кое-кого _нашёл_ , - заявляет Артур Гвиневре, мягко, но с нескрываемым удовольствием. 

На секунду Гвен выглядит шокированной, но затем начинает светиться почти ощутимой, а потому пугающей радостью.

\- О, неужели? Мерлин, это чудесно!

\- Эм, - выдавливает слуга в ответ. - Гвен, я...

\- Ох, если бы, - театрально-трагично перебивает его Артур. - Мерлин верит, что его возлюбленный совершит нечто ужасное.

Гвен хмурится и кивает, после чего, вся во внимании, поворачивается к Мерлину. 

\- Мне нужно притвориться, что я не поняла, о ком идёт речь, или я могу говорить прямо, Мерлин?

\- Как угодно, - отвечает маг, хотя один бог знает, как сильно ему не хочется продолжать этот разговор. - Кроме того разве вам требуется разрешение, _миледи_?

Гвен всё так же хмурится, но её лицо заметно смягчается. Королева прекрасно научилась скрывать своё веселье, ведь при дворе оно не всегда уместно. Но только не от Мерлина.

\- В таком случае, Мерлин, я хочу знать, почему ты спишь там, где ты спишь, вместо того, чтобы спать в постели Мордреда. 

\- Гвиневра! - не выдерживает Артур. Мерлин был бы возмущён ничуть не меньше, но этот вопрос он предвидел заранее.

Тем не менее, он чувствует, что на сегодняшний вечер с него хватит.

\- Если ты говоришь со мной откровенно, Гвен, тогда и я отвечу тебе тем же. Королева ты или нет, где я сплю - совершенно не твоё дело. А теперь, если это всё, вы можете продолжить свой ужин без моей помощи, не так ли?

Правильно. Сейчас ему надлежит находиться в другом месте. Он выполнит своё обещание, хочется ему этого или нет.

Положа руку на сердце, хочется. Однако это его личное дело. Его и, может быть, Мордреда, в зависимости от того, что друид сам думает обо всём этом.

Х

Очередной стук в дверь стал для Мордреда ещё большей неожиданностью, чем первый.

\- Эмрис, - шепчет друид, даже не зная, хочет ли он пускать мага к себе. - Я не ждал тебя.

\- Я же сказал, что вернусь, - отвечает Эмрис и невесело улыбается. - Хотя, полагаю, твоё недоверие ко мне простительно. Могу я войти?

Глядя, как Эмрис перешагивает порог его комнаты, Мордред понимает, что вопрос был риторическим. 

\- Всенепременно, - ворчит Мордред, задвигая засов на двери. Судя по предыдущим встречам, им потребуется приватность. Неважно, что это будет - секс или убийство с помощью магии - свидетели им не нужны.

_"Чувствуй себя как дома"._

\- Я ненадолго, - отвечает Эмрис.

 _"Правда?"_ \- Видимо ничего даже отдалённо похожего на удовольствие его не ждёт. Но, даже несмотря на предчувствие скорой смерти, Мордред старается, чтобы в его мысленный голос не проскользнула ни одна эмоция. Эмрис не должен узнать, насколько он выбит из колеи его выбором. Не то чтобы Мордред ожидал чего-то другого, и плевать, что там болтал Гвейн.

_"Тогда лучше поторопись. Я устал"._

Эмрис опускает взгляд. Его лицо приобретает слегка уязвлённое выражение, и Мордред начинает сожалеть о своих словах. Ровно до того момента, пока не вспоминает о синяках на своей шее (Мордред выбелил их, насколько это было возможно, но болели они от этого не меньше) и о том, как Эмрис тут же стремится отдалиться, стоит им хоть немного сблизиться. Если он немного огорчит Эмриса в ответ, это будет только справедливо.

\- Эм, верно, - произносит маг, встречаясь взглядом с Мордредом и доставая откуда-то холщовую сумку. - Я мог бы сказать, что всегда приношу еду тем, кому не посчастливилось быть соседом Гвейна за трапезой, - продолжает Эмрис, открывая сумку и извлекая оттуда еды на целый пикник, - но ты бы сразу понял, что это ложь, так что не вижу в этом смысла. Будешь яблоко?

Мордред безмолвно принимает его из рук Эмриса, не понимая к чему же ведёт маг. Может, он решил его отравить?

_"То есть... ты пришёл не только за тем, чтобы принести еду, верно?"_

Эмрис с хрустом откусывает от своего яблока и подходит к Мордреду почти вплотную.

\- Да, не только.

На этом маг замолкает, словно это всё, что он хотел сказать. Но такого не может быть. Ведь тогда бы он уже направлялся к двери... Ар-р! У Мордреда не осталось ни капли терпения. Он устал, он голоден и сыт по горло подобным отношением Эмриса. Словно он для него какая-то игрушка, с которой можно поиграть, а когда наскучит, отложить в коробку и забыть.

 _"Ясно,_ \- мысленно произносит Мордред, нисколько не скрывая своего раздражения. - _Ну что ж, если ты не хочешь делиться планами на сегодняшний вечер, то спокойной ночи"._

\- Я как раз пытаюсь сказать, - отвечает Эмрис с не меньшим раздражением. - Я, знаешь ли, не каждый день такое делаю, поэтому не знаю, как...

\- Делаешь что?! Не каждый день стоишь и тупо пялишься на людей? - Мордред делает усилие, чтобы второй вопрос звучал чуть тише, и возвращается к телепатии: _"Я бы сказал, что как раз в этом у тебя полно опыта, учитывая сколько раз я ловил тебя на том, что ты смотришь на меня"._

\- Я пытаюсь сказать, что ты мне нравишься! - выкрикивает Эмрис, и Мордреду кажется, что он не просто слышит эти слова, но и каким-то образом ощущает их _физически_. - И я правда не понимаю, почему, - продолжает Эмрис уже тише, пока Мордред пытается вникнуть в смысл этого скомканного признания. - Это противоречит самой моей сути и тому, что я защищаю. Я не доверяю тебе и не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь это сделать, но... Не знаю, просто ты мне нравишься, и я подумал... - Эмрис сглатывает, затем кивает словно самому себе и берёт Мордреда за руку. - Я подумал, что мы могли бы попробовать. Не как Эмрис и его будущий враг, а как мы. Как Мордред и... и просто Мерлин.

Эмрис снова замолкает, и Мордред решает, что от него ждут ответа (нетерпеливое и радостное "да!" готово сорваться с языка, но друид не хочет показаться магу неопытным юнцом), однако он ошибается. Мордреду всегда казалось, что делая предложение (если, конечно, это оно), нужно в какой-то момент позволить человеку дать ответ, но Эмрис лишь продолжает:

\- И я не хочу, чтобы ты соглашался лишь из-за того, кем я являюсь, Мордред. Я видел, что ты думаешь об Эмрисе. Видел, как много он для тебя значит. Это не тот, кому можно отказать, даже если хочешь. Я даже не знаю, могу ли я вообще быть этим человеком. Мне кажется, по большей части ты принимаешь меня за кого-то другого. Но одно я знаю точно. Я не могу быть Эмрисом и быть с тобой. Если ты говоришь "да", то это должно означать, что ты говоришь "да" именно _мне_.

Эмрис вновь замолкает, а Мордред в очередной раз пытается осмыслить сказанное. Это определённо предложение, но Мордред не понимает, как оно должно работать. Мерлин - это Эмрис, а Эмрис - это Мерлин, и Мордред понятия не имеет, каким образом он должен отделить одного от другого. К тому же он не видит в этом смысла, поскольку этого не может сделать и сам Эмрис. Как бы ни старался он быть "просто Мерлином", его магия всегда с ним. Какое бы имя Эмрис себе ни выбрал, он всегда будет самым могущественным человеком из всех, когда-либо встреченных Мордредом. Это так же верно, как то, что Эмрис всегда, изо всех сил, будет помогать своей магией Артуру.

\- Ты не отвечаешь, - после долгого молчания произносит Эмрис и опять начинает кусать губы. Он выглядит таким взволнованным, словно он забыл, что является самым сильным из когда-либо живших волшебников. И словно не Мордред являлся инициатором всех интимных моментов, что у них были до этого. Неужели Эмрис и правда допускает мысль, что услышит "нет" в ответ?

 _"Я не был уверен, что ты закончил",_ \- гордость не позволяет Мордреду озвучить свои настоящие мысли.

\- Да? Ну что ж, я закончил, так что... слушай, тебе необязательно отвечать сейчас, но...

 _"В самом деле, Эмрис,_ \- как можно старательнее растягивает Мордред, - _ты когда-нибудь заткнёшься?_

\- Это значит "нет"? - спрашивает Эмрис, подтверждая догадку Мордреда. - Я понимаю, - продолжает маг и выглядит при этом так, словно ему очень больно. - Я правда понимаю, потому что "просто Мерлин" - не такое уж ценное предложение. Да и шансов на успех у нас действительно мало, верно? - Эмрис смеётся, явно пытаясь свести всё к юмору, но делая это из рук вон плохо. Он снова продолжает уже на пути к двери: - До встречи, Мордред. Приятного аппетита.

Рука Эмриса тянется к щеколде на двери, но Мордреду не требуется особых магических сил, чтобы заставить её замереть. По сравнению с тем, что может сделать сам Эмрис, это вообще ничто. И всё же Мордред чувствует внутреннее удовлетворение, когда маг оборачивается к нему.

\- Что-то ещё?

 _"Тихо,_ \- мысленно просит Мордред, - _пожалуйста. Если ты перестанешь болтать, мне гораздо легче будет сказать "да"._

\- О, - выдыхает Эмрис. - О-о... Тогда... тогда я, наверное, никуда не пойду.


	10. Chapter 10

Хотя Мордред и плавится от бесконечных поцелуев Мерлина, ему всё же хочется, чтобы их отношения когда-нибудь зашли дальше. И "когда-нибудь" - это желательно в самое ближайшее время.

Х

В первую совместно проведённую ночь Мордред совершенно об этом не задумывается. Эмрис... то есть Мерлин (как Мордред пытается его звать, хотя и не видит между двумя именами особой разницы) ставит сумку с едой на пол и подходит к нему с робкой улыбкой. Так же нерешительно маг тянется к нему рукой, и Мордреду приходится удерживать себя на месте усилием воли, чтобы не податься навстречу. Он хочет дождаться, пока Эмрис коснётся его сам. Маг кладёт руку ему на щёку и также неспешно приникает к его губам. 

Пусть всё, что произойдёт между ними, будет выбором Эмриса. Мордред хочет этого и хочет даже большего, но Мерлин должен чётко осознавать, что всё происходящее - его собственный выбор.

Мерлин целует его мягко, почти невинно. В этом поцелуе нет ни капли того огня, что пылал меж ними сегодня днём, и, по мнению Мордреда, он заканчивается слишком быстро. Оставляет сладковатый привкус яблока, которое Эмрис ел по пути в его комнату. Маг отстраняется, подбирает с пола сумку и ищет глазами, куда бы сесть. Мордред достаёт из-под кровати подушки, на которых они обедали, опускается на одну из них и ждёт, когда Мерлин к нему присоединится.

\- У тебя найдётся чего-нибудь выпить? - спрашивает Мордред. Учитывая магию Эмриса и полноту сумки, такое кажется вполне возможным.

\- Боюсь, нет, - отвечает Мерлин, продолжая распаковывать второй ужин Мордреда и, вероятно, свой первый. Хотя в большом зале друид заметил, как магу удавалось время от времени утащить кое-что с королевских тарелок. - Не стесняйся, - Эмрис подвигает сумку ближе к Мордреду, чтобы тот тоже мог поучаствовать в извлечении еды. 

Мордред изо всех сил пытается скрыть своё замешательство. Разочарование. Он ожидал совсем другого, но не хочет, чтобы Мерлин об этом догадался. Мордред даже не надеялся, что Мерлин вернётся к нему так скоро, этим же вечером, и, увидев мага в своей комнате вновь, ожидал чего-то более... увлекательного, чем совместная трапеза.

За едой Эмрис без умолку болтает, перескакивая с одной темы на другую. Сначала рассказывает смешную историю о том, как помогал Гаюсу лечить пациентов, потом что-то о новой служанке королевы Гвиневры (как Мордред понял из этого рассказа, девушку не очень жалуют, однако, учитывая, что её предшественница предала доверие Гвиневры и служила Моргане, такая предвзятость была вполне объяснима). После этого Мерлин рассказывает, о чём говорил с королевской четой за ужином, и Мордред прилагает все усилия, чтобы слушать и не думать о том, _почему_ он всё это слушает. Почему они просто сидят, едят и разговаривают. Ведь, если совсем уж откровенно, увидев вернувшегося к нему Мерлина, Мордред думал, что они отправятся прямиком в постель, после чего маг тут же уйдёт к себе.

Эмрис вдруг наклоняется к нему и проводит большими пальцами, разглаживая напряжённые мышцы на лбу друида. 

\- О чём хмуришься? - спрашивает маг и ловит губами губы Мордреда. - Гвейн тебе что-то сказал?

Но Мордред считает поцелуй гораздо лучшим ответом, чем слова.

Х

Через какое-то время они и правда перебираются в постель, но это не имеет ничего общего со снами Мордреда.

Они оба полностью одеты, за исключением разве что обуви, куртки Эмриса и его шарфа. Маг не толкает Мордреда на постель, не забирается сверху. Они не целуются так, словно от этого зависят их жизни. Не цепляются друг за друга так, словно разорванное прикосновение способно их уничтожить. Не наслаждаются вкусом друг друга, словно голодные звери.

Хотя нельзя сказать, что они не целуются. Наоборот, их поцелуи тягучие и сладкие. Пальцы Мерлина скользят по лицу Мордреда, избегая спускаться куда-то ниже, под одежду. Это всего лишь поцелуи, и каждый раз, когда Мордред пытается добавить больше страсти и зайти дальше, Эмрис ласково останавливает его, удерживает за руки, переплетая их пальцы. Они целуются до тех пор, пока у Мордреда не начинают саднить губы, пока он не понимает, что готов просто взорваться от переизбытка эмоций и такой близости сильного, яркого, _открытого_ сознания Эмриса. Они целуются, лёжа лицом друг к другу на кровати Мордреда, и это, конечно, приятно, но друиду так _сильно_ хочется _большего_.

А потом, когда Эмрису это наскучивает, он просто отстраняется. 

\- Я очень устал, - шепчет маг и кладёт голову на подушку. - Можно остаться на ночь?

Мордред слишком ошеломлён вопросом, поэтому лишь соглашается, не предпринимая ничего более. Он только устраивается в постели поудобнее и накрывает их обоих одеялом, наслаждаясь тем, как Эмрис обнимает его и как переплетаются их ноги.

Х

Так прошла их первая ночь. Всё было для них слишком ново, поэтому Мордред не задавал никаких вопросов.

В следующий раз они встретились после безумно тяжёлого дня. Тренировка рыцарей длилась несколько часов, и Мордреду казалось, что против него восстал весь мир. Король, другие рыцари и даже собственная лошадь... Разумеется, всё это было лишь его воображением (особенно про лошадь), но Артур во время тренировочного боя определённо вёл себя с ним жёстче обычного. 

Но Мордред не жалуется. Во время тренировок король никогда не щадит их, и все они понимают почему. Идёт война, а на войне люди умирают, и никто не хочет быть следующим. Никто не горит желанием расслабиться и не жалуется, потому что, возможно, именно благодаря тренировкам Артура они до сих пор живы.

И Мордред молчит, отбрасывая мысль о том, что за поведением Артура может стоять нечто большее. В любом случае это был трудный день, и он испытывает почти облегчение, когда между ним и Мерлином снова ничего не происходит.

Хотя, говоря "ничего", Мордред, возможно, преувеличивает. Просто, когда ему наконец-то удаётся отбросить их с Мерлином рубашки на пол, его вдруг резко останавливают. И всё из-за того, что в ответ на очередной, особенно громкий стон мага, он невольно выдыхает: "Эмрис".

Мерлин тут же отстраняется и пытается нащупать на полу свою рубашку. 

\- Я говорил не называть меня так, - произносит маг, одеваясь и бросая Мордреду его одежду. 

Друид поднимается с постели, упрямо отбрасывая свою рубашку обратно на пол. 

\- Почему нет, _Эмрис_? Ведь это твоё имя, не так ли?

Лицо мага приобретает странное выражение, больше всего похожее на злую ухмылку. Точно описать его довольно трудно. Оно вроде бы не враждебное, но и не доброе.

\- Нет, не так! - произносит Эмрис с какой-то горечью. - Просто... _нет_.

\- Почему? Почему нет? - Мордред не выдумывает ничего лучше, чем просто переспросить. Как же он устал от этих игр. Мерлин позволяет ему приблизиться к себе, только лишь чтобы в очередной раз оттолкнуть. Мордред чувствует усталость, злость и растерянность. Он и правда не понимает, какая разница, каким именем звать Эмриса. Потому что, какое ни выбери, тот всё равно остаётся самим собой. Мерлин должен перерасти свои сомнения и просто принять это.

\- Потому что я так сказал, - произносит маг, и в его голосе раздражение пополам с печалью.

\- Это не ответ. Несмотря на все твои старания вести себя со мной как с ребёнком, я им не являюсь. Поэтому "потому что я так сказал" на мне не сработает.

Мерлин чуть склоняет голову вбок, и его гнев заметно смягчается. Однако приходящая на смену ему жалость ничем не лучше. Маг не спорит с Мордредом. По крайней мере, не в открытую.

\- У них есть имя для тебя? - внезапно спрашивает Мерлин. - У друидов.

\- Они зовут меня Мордред, - Не то чтобы это ложь, но и не вся правда. - Я рождён среди них. С чего бы им давать мне ещё одно имя?

\- Тогда я не жду от тебя понимания. Я думал, ты сможешь... Учитывая все эти видения о будущем, но... Что бы ты чувствовал, если бы бо́льшую часть времени целый мир пытался напомнить тебе о том, кем тебя хотят видеть?

Несколько мгновений Мордред лишь смотрит на мага. Недавняя полуложь-полуправда отравляет мысли и мучает. Ведь на самом деле он прекрасно знает каково это. В течение многих лет он и сам боролся с навязанными именами, с нападками, с недоверием. Пока наконец не оказался здесь. В Камелоте его приняли как простого рядового рыцаря. Возможно как "рыцаря-друида". Но, по крайней мере, здесь к нему не относились как к предателю, который обрушит надежды собственного народа. Надежды на равенство и свободу без преследований. Здесь к нему не относились как к предателю, который в будущем убьёт короля.

Да, Мордред понимает каково это.

\- Прости, Мерлин, - произносит он и надевает рубашку в знак согласия с тем, что в очередной раз они не более чем просто заснут вместе. - Я постараюсь больше не называть тебя так, - Мордред огибает кровать, подходя к Мерлину, и берёт его за руку. - Я постараюсь.

Х

Следующие два дня Артур буквально _избивает_ Мордреда на тренировках. На третий день король, похоже, решает, что этого недостаточно, и по окончании боя, когда Мордред уже готов сложить меч и уползти в свои покои, подзывает друида к себе.

Долгое время Артур лишь молча стоит и смотрит на него, лицо короля не выражает абсолютно никаких эмоций. Рыцари, тем временем, покидают поле, меряясь синяками и победами, но Мордред чувствует, что Мерлин остаётся стоять позади него, несколько поодаль. Мордред не знает, кого маг дожидается: его или короля - или он просто до сих пор не доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы оставить их с Артуром наедине, но всё же ощущает некую поддержку. Мерлин всеми силами защищает Артура. Возможно, он не позволит и Артуру причинить вред ему, Мордреду?

Когда друид остаётся единственным человеком в пределах слышимости, Артур улыбается ему. Улыбается и кладёт руку Мордреду на плечо.

\- Я могу убить тебя всего одним ударом, - произносит король. - Надеюсь, сегодняшняя тренировка тебя этому научила.

Мордред сдерживает смех, потому что это далеко не лучшая реакция на такую откровенную угрозу. Он, конечно, не сомневается в силе Артура, нет. И в то же время не собирается использовать свой дар против короля (для того должна быть очень, _очень_ веская причина). Просто среди королевских слуг, вызывая как неверие, так и восхищение, до сих пор пересказывается история первой ссоры между Артуром и Мерлином. И Мордред, возможно, единственный, кто знает, что именно стояло за необыкновенной удачливостью будущего слуги принца. Первым эту историю Мордреду поведал Гвейн, и после рыцарь никак не мог взять в толк, что же вызвало у друида такой смех.

\- Я понимаю, - вместо этого отвечает Мордред. - Мерлин со мной в абсолютной безопасности. 

Какое преуменьшение. Ведь магия Эмриса может разорвать его на куски в одно короткое мгновение. Может оборвать его жизнь так же легко и быстро, как ветер задувает свечу. Однако, пока Артур не знает, кем на самом деле является Мерлин, об этом лучше промолчать.

\- Мерлин? - переспрашивает Артур. - При чём здесь Мерлин? - Король отпускает плечо Мордреда, хлопает его по щеке и неторопливо покидает тренировочное поле, подзывая к себе слугу.

Х

В ту ночь Мордред предпринимает первую серьёзную попытку сделать следующий шаг в их отношениях. Король угрожал ему, очевидно полагая, что они с Эмрисом успели зайти достаточно далеко, так почему бы им и в самом деле не зайти далеко, чтобы угрозы Артура были не напрасны?

Мордред старается не выглядеть слишком расстроенным, когда Мерлин снова его останавливает.

Его даже не радует, когда, напоследок поцеловав его в шею, Мерлин остаётся с ним на ночь.

\- Спокойной ночи, Мордред, - шепчет маг. - Приятных снов.

Мордред мысленно улыбается и устраивается ближе к Эмрису. Может, магу нравится эта игра? Возможно тот хочет, чтобы всё было так, как в те первые недели?

\- Может, я увижу в этих снах тебя? - решается Мордред и просовывает ногу меж бёдер Мерлина.

\- Нет, - отвечает тот, хотя и не делает попыток отодвинуться. Даже более того: Мерлин подвигается ближе и крепко обнимает Мордреда. - Нет, не думаю, что ты меня увидишь.

Х

Впервые за несколько недель Мордред не видит во сне Эмриса. И это единственный плюс в том, что его снова отвергли.

Х

Каждое утро Мерлин уходит очень рано, ещё до того, как Мордред просыпается. В течение дня рыцарь видится с магом то там, то здесь, но разговаривают они исключительно мысленно и, по мере того как укрепляются защитные барьеры вокруг сознания Мерлина, они делают это всё чаще. Мордред время от времени проверяет эти барьеры, трогает ментальную стену, выстроенную Мерлином, ищет трещины, зазоры, слабые места. Конечно, Мерлин не догадывается об этом, но это и неважно. В защите мага нет недостатков, о которых Мордред мог бы ему сообщить.

 _"Королева желает поговорить с тобой"_ , - сообщает Мерлин спустя неделю после угроз Артура. - _"Она попросила меня разыскать тебя и отправить в королевские покои для чаепития"_.

 _"Меня собираются отравить?"_ \- вырывается у Мордреда, потому что после разговора с Артуром это первое, что приходит на ум.

И смех Мерлина отнюдь не вселяет уверенности в обратном.

Х

\- Я хотела бы извиниться за поведение своего мужа, - мягко произносит королева Гвиневра, подвигая Мордреду чашку и жестом приглашая его присесть. - Иногда Артур бывает заносчив.

\- Не понимаю, о чём вы, миледи, - отвечает Мордред, садясь напротив королевы. Вряд ли мудро критиковать короля в присутствии его жены, даже если его возможные замечания - абсолютная правда. - Король многое сделал, чтобы меня хорошо приняли здесь. 

Гвиневра улыбается и отпивает чай. Мордред же следовать её примеру не спешит, хотя и видит, что напиток налит из одного и того же чайника. 

\- Он желает вам счастья, - говорит королева и хлопает его по руке. - Но вы должны понимать, сэр Мордред: Мерлин нам с мужем очень дорог.

Мордред кивает, по-прежнему игнорируя свой чай.

\- Я понимаю это, - отвечает он, решая, что покладистость в ответах - наилучшее решение. Но с другой стороны... - Хотя король Артур выражает это весьма своеобразно.

Королева смеётся и снова отпивает чай. 

\- Он и правда желает вам счастья, - повторяет она. - Он просто проявляет осторожность, ведь у тебя есть такие опасные друзья. Например, этот колдун?

\- Что именно вы хотите знать? - нехотя спрашивает Мордред. Выбирая между этим разговором и ненужными запугиваниями со стороны Артура, он бы с лёгкостью предпочёл второе.

Х

А спустя ещё две недели Мордред сталкивается с тем, кто невыносимее короля и королевы вместе взятых. С Гвейном.

Другие рыцари либо не замечают перемен в их отношениях с Мерлином, либо не считают нужным что-либо об этом говорить. В любом случае отсутствие реакции с их стороны устраивает Мордреда гораздо больше, чем до неприличия надменная улыбка, которой Гвейн в последнее время постоянно его "одаривает". От её вида Мордреда уже начинает подташнивать.

\- Что? - не выдерживает он, оборачиваясь к Гвейну, который прикрывает за ними дверь его комнаты. - Неужели вам больше нечем заняться, кроме как смотреть на меня и улыбаться?

\- Сейчас? - поводит плечами Гвейн. - Неа, нечем. Сейчас твоя сексуальная жизнь - это самое интересное, что есть в городе.

На это у Мордреда есть только один ответ, пусть даже и обидный:

\- У вас, сэр Гвейн, явные проблемы.

Казалось бы, такое невозможно, но улыбка Гвейна становится ещё более пошлой. 

\- Ты не первый, кто говорит мне это, малыш, - протягивает Гвейн, и Мордред хмурится, а рыцарь над этим смеётся. Друид решает не устраивать разборок по поводу "малыша". Это того не стоит.

\- А теперь по поводу вас с Мерлином. Расскажи мне, как оно.

\- Нет.

Гвейну хватает наглости надуться от обиды.

\- Ну в самом деле, Мордред, - он делает шаг к друиду. - Я же не прошу тебя... ладно, я прошу тебя рассказать всё в деталях, но я же больше никому не расскажу.

Мордред берёт Гвейна за плечи и отстраняет его, выгоняя рыцаря из своего личного пространства. 

\- Даже будь я достаточно глуп, чтобы поверить этому, сэр Гвейн, я бы всё равно вам ничего не рассказал.

\- Это потому, что ты до невозможного скучный!

\- Нет, - повторяет Мордред. В конце концов, с него хватит! Всё королевство, похоже, сошло с ума и всеми силами пытается ему это доказать. Такое ощущение, что Мерлин получает садистское удовольствие, лишая его секса. Артур наслаждается тем, как на каждой тренировке методично превращает его в отбивную. Королева оказалась любительницей задавать пикантные вопросы (причём о некоторых из этих вещей Мордред ещё никогда не слышал). А Гвейн... Для Гвейна, похоже, умение раздражать людей превратилось в особую форму искусства.

\- Нет, - говорит Мордред, - Нет, я не скучный, нет, я не ребёнок, и нет, я не мог бы рассказать вам всё в деталях, даже если бы был достаточно сумасшедшим, чтобы хотеть этого, потому что _никаких деталей попросту нет!_

Гвейн очень, очень долго смотрит на него в неверии, а потом улыбается. Почти с нежностью.

\- Что ж, друг мой, - доверительным тоном произносит рыцарь. - Есть масса способов это исправить.

Х

Мордред далеко не наивен и знает, как устроен мир. Камелот - первое место, где он живёт среди настоящих стен, а потому больше не слышит каждый шорох и каждый вздох людей, живущих по соседству. Мордред знал об интимных отношениях между людьми задолго до того, как сам начал проявлять к ним интерес. И всё же некоторые из советов Гвейна заставили его покраснеть.

Большая часть предложенного была слишком пошлой для их с Мерлином первого раза, однако общая идея Мордреду понравилась.

Ни для кого не секрет, что дверь в покои Гаюса никогда не запирается, даже в отсутствие самого лекаря, поскольку очень важно, чтобы любой нуждающийся в любое время мог обратиться к нему за помощью. И точно так же ни для кого не является секретом, что по утрам Гаюс отправляется осмотреть жителей деревни, а вечером - обитателей замка. А ещё, по словам Мерлина, на настоящий момент в покоях лекаря нет ни одного "лежачего" пациента.

И если добавить к этому тот факт, что Мерлин возвращается в свою комнату, чтобы подготовить чистую одежду для короля, как раз тогда, когда Гаюс уходит на вечерний обход, план Гвейна кажется уже не таким безумным, как поначалу.

Уже много лет среди друидов бытует одно маленькое простое заклинание, которое отводит глаза всякому постороннему. Этими чарами обычно окружают друидские стоянки. Конечно, они срабатывают не всегда и не отводят глаза тем, кто ищет их намеренно, однако не подпускают случайных прохожих. И Мордред, оказавшись в покоях лекаря, не видит ничего плохого в том, чтобы отогнать ненужных гостей. Чары не подействуют на Мерлина и позволят ему, Мордреду, наконец-то получить желаемое.

На пороге комнаты мага Мордреда вдруг одолевают сомнения. Правильно ли он поступает? Но он хочет этого. Хочет слишком сильно, чтобы позволять Мерлину и дальше отталкивать его. Хочет достаточно сильно, чтобы решиться. Мордред сжимает ручку двери спальни Мерлина и входит. Его пальцы уже развязывают шнуровку на рубашке, чтобы он мог раздеться и ждать Мерлина в постели. Кровать узкая и шаткая, но вполне подходит для задуманного. Подходит для приятного времяпрепровождения вдвоём. Наедине...

Или подходила бы, если бы до Мордреда её не занял кто-то другой. Что ж, это многое объясняет.

Х

_"Эмрис"_ , - зовёт Мордред. Его мысленный голос гудит у Мерлина в голове, и маг различает в нём злость и замешательство. Опыт последних дней позволяет ему телепатически определять, в каком направлении и на каком расстоянии находится Мордред в момент разговора, и сейчас это забавно, потому что Мордред говорит подобным тоном, находясь... в покоях Гаюса. Конечно, у лекаря хранится множество необычных вещиц, но, во-первых, друид достаточно умён, чтобы не трогать - или упаси, боже, _есть_ \- что-либо, хранящееся там, а во-вторых, у Гаюса нет ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать гнев одним своим присутствием. Но, разумеется, Мордред тут же продолжает: _"Эмрис, в твоей комнате девушка"_.

 _"В моей..._ что _?!"_ \- переспрашивает Мерлин, потому что серьёзно? Девушка? В его комнате?

 _"Да_ , - отвечает Мордред. - _И не нужно притворяться, что ты удивлён. Я всё понял"_.

 _"Понял что?_ \- спрашивает Мерлин, всё больше запутываясь. - _Кто она?"_

 _"_ Ты _мне скажи,_ Эмрис, _она ведь в_ твоей _постели_. - Мысленный голос Мордреда превращается в шипение, и Мерлин чувствует его гнев как иголки под черепом. - _Любопытно, почему ты не попросил об уроках её, ведь она сейчас слышит каждое слово этого разговора"_.

 _"Задержи её"_ , - приказывает Мерлин. Шлем Артура выскальзывает из внезапно ослабевших пальцев и с грохотом падает на пол. Неважно, о чём сейчас толкует Мордред, неважно, что он совсем его не понимает. Эта девчонка находится не просто в его комнате. Она в их головах. И это опасно для всех.

_"Задержи её. Я уже иду"._


	11. Chapter 11

"Фрейя!" - бьётся в голове Мерлина, пока он несётся по коридорам замка. Сердце стучит так же громко и быстро, как ботинки о твёрдый каменный пол. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет она!

А кем же ещё может быть эта девушка? Девушка в его комнате. Девушка, которая может слышать мысли. Мерлин не понимает, как такое возможно, но, с другой стороны, Фрейя ведь говорила с ним после своей смерти, да и в Камелоте многим известно, что смерть - это ещё не конец. Возможно, это она. Его Фрейя. Девушка, ради которой он забыл бы о своей судьбе. Девушка, которую он любит больше, чем кого-либо. Возможно, это она!

Но теперь у него есть Мордред. И всё непросто. Всегда было непросто. Это невозможно.

Это не может быть Фрейя. Невозможно.

Х

Мордред чувствует, что Мерлин находится на расстоянии одной мили. Несётся сломя голову, мысли безумно пляшут и собираются в какой-то путанный клубок. _"Фрейя, Фрейя",_ \- разносится для всех, кто может _слышать_ , эта единственная мысль распространяется подобно кругам на воде от упавшей в неё дождевой капли. _"Фрейя",_ \- одно лишь это слово. Имя. Снова и снова. Мордред смотрит на девушку в постели мага и раздумывает, подходит ли это имя ей.

Он поступит плохо, если убьёт её? 

Да. По крайней мере, он обязан дождаться Мерлина.

И вот маг оказывается на пороге своей комнаты. Надежда в его глазах заставляет желудок Мордреда болезненно скрутиться. К горлу подступает тошнота.

 _"Что это значит, Эмрис?"_ \- спрашивает он. К чёрту их уговор общаться вслух при посторонних. К чёрту обещание не называть мага друидским именем. Мордред старался. Старался выполнять всё, чего хотел от него Эмрис, и это ни капли не помогло им сблизиться. И, возможно, виной тому как раз таки эта девчонка. 

_"Кто она?"_ \- уже почти кричит Мордред, резко указывая рукой на девушку, сжавшуюся на постели Мерлина.

\- Сифа? - произносит маг вслух, и вселенского разочарования на его лице достаточно, чтобы Мордред отступился. Потому что друид вдруг видит перед собой не самого могущественного волшебника из когда-либо рождённых, не Эмриса, которому предсказано стать спасителем старой религии. Мордред вдруг видит обыкновенного человека, немногим старше его самого. И этот человек выглядит так, словно его сердце сейчас разорвётся от горя.

 _"Кто. Она. Такая?"_ \- снова спрашивает Мордред, потому что названное имя - для него пустой звук и, хотя эта девчонка, очевидно, не та, которую Эмрис хотел бы видеть, она всё ещё лежит в его постели! Она - в постели Эмриса, а Мордред нет!

\- Она предательница, - отвечает маг, и в его голосе столько льда, что в сравнении с этим его изначальное отношение к Мордреду кажется нежной симпатией. - Гвиневра доверяла ей, а она этим пользовалась, чтобы передавать всю информацию Моргане. Если хочешь убить её, я не буду мешать.

Мордред поворачивается к девушке, но лишь затем, чтобы спрятать от Эмриса своё изумление.

 _"И почему она здесь?"_ \- спрашивает друид, но несмотря на то, что обращается он к Мерлину, вопрос предназначается девушке.

Она всё так же жмётся на кровати, загнанно переводя взгляд то на Мордреда, то на Мерлина, и молчит, кажется, уже целую вечность. 

\- Мне нужна помощь, - наконец произносит она, и жалобный голос полностью соответствует её виду несчастной мышки.

\- И ты думала, что найдёшь её в Камелоте? - спрашивает Мерлин. - В прошлый раз здесь ты едва избежала казни.

\- У меня не было выбора, - тихо и жалобно отвечает Сифа, виновато глядя на свои колени. - Кроме отца, у меня больше никого не было. Но ты всегда был добр ко мне, Мерлин. Я думала...

\- Мне всё равно, что ты думала, - отрезает маг и подходит ближе к Мордреду, словно показывая, чью сторону он выбирает. - Ты сама вырыла себе яму. После того, что ты натворила, тебе никогда не будут здесь рады.

\- Пожалуйста, Мерлин, - всхлипывает Сифа. - Я знаю, что предала тебя. Предала Гвен. И короля тоже. Но пожалуйста. Пожалуйста!

\- Нет!

Х

Мерлин не может в это поверить. Не может поверить, что был настолько глуп, чтобы позволить себе надеяться. Что потратил время на эту женщину, на эту мерзавку. 

\- Но при этом ты поможешь _ему_? - вдруг раздражённо спрашивает Сифа. - Ты же Эмрис! И ты общаешься с _ним_ , но отказываешься помочь мне? Разве ты не знаешь, _кто_ он?

\- Он - мой друг. Он не единожды спас жизнь Артуру. Я верю ему, - отвечает Мерлин и сам ощущает правдивость каждого сказанного слова.

Он слышит, как Мордред делает резкий вдох, чувствует, как друид придвигается к нему ближе, но времени обменяться взглядами у них нет, потому что Сифа продолжает:

\- Разве ты не слышал о Пророчестве? Ты же Эмрис! Самый преданный союзник Короля Былого и Грядущего! И ты доверяешь _ему_? Разве ты не знаешь, что он сделает?

\- Я верю Мордреду, - повторяет Мерлин. - Я доверяю ему свою жизнь, доверяю ему жизнь Артура, и я верю, что мы с ним оба делаем всё возможное, чтобы избежать предсказанного будущего. - Маг поворачивается к Мордреду и, видя выражение его лица - благоговение, восхищение, облегчение - улыбается. - Что будем с ней делать?

Х

Мордред понимает, что сейчас не время и не место, но всё равно чувствует себя так, как наверняка себя чувствует обычный ребёнок накануне праздника зимнего солнцестояния. Словно у него за спиной выросли крылья. Словно пора ложиться спать, но он слишком переполнен радостью, чтобы суметь сомкнуть веки. Нет, он и раньше знал, что Мерлин хотя бы немного ему доверяет, иначе тот не засыпал бы с ним в одной постели. Но услышать об этом из уст самого Мерлина - это нечто совершенно особенное. И Мордред чувствует, словно с его плеч сняли огромный груз.

 _"Эмрис..."_ \- взволнованно начинает друид, но Мерлин останавливает его:

\- Тш-ш. Давай вслух, ладно? - говорит маг, продолжая улыбаться. - И пока мы не уверены, что больше нас никто не слышит, имя "Эмрис" тоже лучше не произносить.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Мордред, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал максимально спокойно, но всё же, будучи не в силах до конца держать маску, касается руки Мерлина. - Ты упоминал об её убийстве, не так ли? - добавляет друид уже тише, чтобы лишний раз не пугать девушку.

\- Да, - отвечает Мерлин. - Да, но...

Мордред переводит взгляд на девушку. На Сифу, которая несколькими месяцами ранее выдала Моргане информацию о местонахождении Мерлина и Артура, как раз тогда, когда он впервые встретился с ними после стольких лет. Мордред смотрит на Сифу и понимает, о чём думает Мерлин, почему он колеблется. Что бы эта девчонка ни натворила, пусть даже настолько страшное, сейчас она совсем одна. Напугана, безоружна. И Мордред понимает, почему её убийство может показаться чем-то неправильным, почему Эмрис сомневается. 

\- Ей известно, кто ты, - отмечает Мордред.

\- Я знаю.

\- Она может слышать нас. Ей известно, кто ты и кем являюсь я.

\- И это я тоже знаю.

\- Ничто не помешает ей рассказать об этом Моргане.

\- Я ничего ей не расскажу! - в отчаянии произносит испуганная Сифа. - Я не расскажу, обещаю! Я больше не имею к ней отношения!

Мерлин тяжело вздыхает и внезапно будто становится намного старше. Он снова говорит так, словно ему очень больно:

\- Мы не можем так рисковать, - и это полностью совпадает с тем, что думает Мордред. Однако там, где мысль друида заканчивается, Мерлин продолжает: - Но я не хочу убивать её.

\- Какой у нас выбор? - спрашивает Мордред. Он не хочет видеть глаза мага, когда заявит, что убьёт девчонку сам. Убьёт её, чтобы пощадить совесть Мерлина, чтобы избавить его от необходимости марать руки в крови. Он убьёт её, чтобы доказать свою верность Артуру, Эмрису и Камелоту, хотя вопросах верности все три - это в итоге одно и то же. Мордред сделал бы это за Мерлина, не задумываясь, ведь он убивал и раньше, так чтó может значить для него ещё одна жизнь, тем более абсолютно чужого человека? Но почему-то друиду кажется, что Мерлин хочет услышать не это.

\- То, что ты сделал с Гвейном, - медленно и задумчиво произносит Мерлин. С грустью, как будто и сам не может поверить в то, что он это говорит: - Ты можешь заставить её забыть?

Мордред смотрит на мага и никак не может осознать смысл произнесённых слов. Ведь после того, как он подменил Гвейну воспоминания, Мерлин пришёл в такую ярость, что чуть не убил его.

\- А как же обещание никогда так больше не делать?

\- Ты ведь отказался его дать. И если ты будешь пользоваться своим даром, пусть лучше это будет во благо Артура. Во благо нас обоих.

Мордреду хочется рассмеяться, и он не знает, от радости или от страха. Он знает о мужчинах, которые будучи ранеными принимают маковое молоко гораздо в бóльших количествах, чем необходимо, и пускают свою жизнь под откос, полностью растворяясь в пристрастии к тому, что должно было быть лишь временным лекарством. Мордред знает об этом и знает, с какой лёгкостью может оказаться на их месте, как легко его жажда контролировать других может контролировать его самого, как однажды может заставить его двигаться от сознания к сознанию, стирать и изменять их по своему вкусу, чтобы в конце концов переписать целый мир, подчиняя его своим капризам. И это уничтожит его. Его и всех остальных. Поэтому он не должен применять свой дар. Но если этого хочет Мерлин, если Эмрис хочет этого и Эмрис разрешает то, чего он так жаждет, как Мордред может отказаться?

\- Пожалуйста, Мерлин, - произносит друид, потому что он просто обязан попытаться остановить это, и неважно, как сильно ему нетерпится воспользоваться даром. - Не проси меня об этом.

\- Я бы не стал, будь у нас другой выбор. - Мерлин сжимает руку Мордреда почти до боли и пристально заглядывает в глаза. - Я не хочу убивать её и не вижу иного выхода. Ты можешь это сделать?

\- Я могу это сделать, - произносит Мордред. "О, Мерлин, ты всё-таки сведёшь меня в могилу". - Ты и правда уверен, что хочешь этого?

\- Да, - отвечает маг. - Уверен.

Х

Благодаря тому, что они оба владеют магией, и отводящим взгляд чарам Мордреда они беспрепятственно и незаметно выводят девчонку (Мордред упрямо не хочет называть её по имени, даже зная, что для Мерлина она ничего не значит) из цитадели. Пройти с ней по городу уже не так-то просто. И не только потому, что здесь много людей (большинство из которых, надо сказать, не настолько глухи и слепы, как королевская стража), но и оттого, что Сифа начинает осознавать: их планы на неё слишком сильно расходятся с её собственными интересами.

И всё же им это удаётся. Они даже находят относительно неприметный альков неподалёку от Восточных врат.

Они скрываются в нём от посторонних глаз, и из всей троицы Мерлин - единственный, кто до сих пор сохраняет абсолютное спокойствие. Девчонка бледна как смерть, и её всю трясёт. Мордред чувствует себя ненамного лучше. Словно земля уходит из-под ног. Его раздражает собственное нетерпение, от которого кружится голова и начинает подташнивать. Но всё скоро закончится, стоит ему наконец применить свой дар.

\- Это место подойдёт? - спрашивает Эмрис. Мордреду сложно называть его по-другому, когда тот просит его воспользоваться даром. Эмрис всегда делает всё необходимое, чтобы обезопасить короля, а Мерлин живёт с грузом вины за последствия. Мордред сделает всё, чтобы хоть немного облегчить его.

Он оглядывается по сторонам, но их окружает лишь ночная мгла. Никаких людей или чего-либо, что могло бы вызвать опасения. 

\- Сойдёт, - отвечает Мордред. Немного грубо, но сейчас это неважно. Ему ничто не помешает, тем более что их с Мерлином сил хватит, чтобы предотвратить любое вмешательство.

\- Точно, - произносит Мерлин. - Удачи.

Мордред улыбается ему (ведь удача - последнее, что ему нужно, когда он применяет свой дар) и поворачивается к девчонке, которая впервые за всё это время безотрывно смотрит на него. Смотрит так, словно он является воплощением всех её страхов.

\- Предатель! - произносит Сифа одновременно с гневом и страхом. Мордред уже видит их у неё в голове. - Мы все живём одной лишь надеждой, но ты отнимешь у нас и это. На нас будут охотиться, пока не перебьют всех до единого или ещё что похуже.

Мордред смотрит ей в глаза. В разум. В душу. Вся жизнь Сифы - прямо перед ним, как раскрытая книга. Он видит то, что она собирается сказать, ещё до того, как она открывает рот.

\- Разрушитель! - выкрикивает Сифа и плюёт Мордреду в лицо. - _Убийца надежды!_ \- называет она его самое страшное имя, и друид с полным гнева сердцем проталкивается в её сознание.

Х

Мерлин прикасается к Мордреду невольно, даже не зная, какой это возымеет эффект. Он помнит Сифу такой, какой она была с ним: милой и скромной, немного неуклюжей. Этот образ ужасно сложно увязать с женщиной, предавшей Гвен ради Морганы, но... но вот это? Эта фурия, плюнувшая Мордреду в лицо, полная желчи и ненависти, не имеет ничего общего с девушкой, которую он знал.

Мерлин невольно касается плеча друида, задевая пальцами кожу в вырезе рубахи, и этого оказывается достаточно.

Врываясь в сознание Сифы, Мордред делает это не один.

Х

Мордред видит каждую нить прошлого девчонки. Воспоминания простираются перед ним как ленты, сплетаются в сложные узлы, которые ему так не терпится распустить.

Мордред начинает с малого: со слов, которые она в ненависти бросила ему. Одно за другим он вынимает их из её сознания, стирает так, как хотел бы стереть их из собственной головы. Следующее воспоминание: их путь из замка сюда, её страх перед решением, которое они с Мерлином примут по поводу её дальнейшей судьбы - всё растворяется, исчезает, будто дымок погасшей свечки от порыва ветра из окна. Каждое стёртое мгновение - словно ещё одна ветка в костёр ярости Мордреда, ещё одна капля воды в океан его _голода_. Каждое стёртое воспоминание лишь заставляет его хотеть большего.

 _"Мордред,_ \- слышит он и только тогда осознаёт, что Эмрис здесь, с ним, а не просто наблюдает снаружи. - _Мордред!"_

 _"Тш-ш",_ \- просит он мага в ответ и продолжает. У него впереди ещё слишком много интересного, чтобы останавливаться. Ему слишком весело, чтобы остановиться сейчас.

Он видит Сифу сидящей на постели Мерлина. Видит, как она ждёт его, напуганная и одинокая, не знающая к кому ещё обратиться, если Мерлин ей откажет. Она думает, что потеряет всякую надежду, если её попытка провалится, хотя и понимает, насколько маловероятен удачный исход. Мордред видит это и чувствует опьяняющий восторг. Потому что каждое стёртое воспоминание для него подобно изысканной усладе.

Х

_"Мордред, стой",_ \- просит Мерлин, хотя ему очень трудно вспомнить, почему друид должен остановиться. Если честно, ему вообще тяжело думать, потому что сейчас он чувствует все ощущения Мордреда. С каждым стёртым воспоминанием его дыхание сладко перехватывает, а тело прошивает приятная дрожь, словно это удовольствие - его собственное. И Мерлин не уверен, что, обладая таким даром, ему хватало бы сил сдерживаться. С таким даром ему бы хотелось жить от сознания к сознанию и вечно переписывать их, изменяя целый мир, делать его таким, каким ему вздумается. Мерлин знает: его собственная магия могущественна и, возможно, он действительно сильнее всех, кто когда-либо жил до него. Но дар Мордреда - это нечто совсем иное.

Его дар - это _всё_.

А потом он видит в воспоминании Сифы Артура. Это просто обычный ужин короля и королевы. Мерлин видит их, а где-то за их спинами - самого себя и чувствует, как Мордред вмиг стирает в пыль и это воспоминание. Уничтожает его, испытывая ужасающе глубокое удовольствие.

\- Хватит, Мордред, - произносит Мерлин одновременно и вслух, и мысленно. - Отпусти её.

Х

Мордред отстраняется от девчонки, вырывает своё сознание из её головы так резко, что это физически больно. Но надолго это его не остановит. Ведь вокруг множество других разумов, игрушек, которыми можно занять себя. И нет ни одной причины ограничиваться лишь одним-единственным сознанием.

Когда Мордред отпускает Сифу, та обмякает и бесшумно падает на землю. Она без сознания, но всё ещё дышит: Мордред не успел зайти слишком далеко. Хотя даже если и зашёл... Эмрис здесь. Его глаза широко раскрыты и в них плещется страх пополам с восхищением. Он смотрит на Мордреда с опаской, как не смотрел уже много недель. И он снова выглядит так, будто его сердце разбивается на тысячи осколков. Но Мордред может это исправить.

Он проходит сквозь барьеры Эмриса, словно их и нет вовсе, тут же утопая в тёплом ярком свете его сознания. Мордред погружается глубже, чем когда-либо, и не знает, с чего начать. Он лишь слышит, как внутреннее чудовище нашёптывает ему поскорее сделать хоть что-нибудь и...

 _"Мордред",_ \- доносится до него из окружающего солнечного света. Всё вокруг - чистое, спокойное и совершенное. Мордред чувствует себя так, словно после тяжёлого и долгого дня он погрузился в тёплую ванну.

 _"Мордред"._ \- Он ощущает это как обещание, подарок, но часть него всё ещё ищет здесь тьму, воспоминания, которые Эмрис предпочёл бы забыть.

 _"Мордред",_ \- произносит Эмрис, и Мордред не ощущает в нём страха, осуждения или гнева, хотя маг видит всё, о чём он сейчас думает: каждый грязный, недобрый помысел и каждый грамм ненависти, которую Мордред получал от других и испытывал сам.

 _"Мордред",_ \- выдыхает Эмрис, и друид понимает, что в последний раз с ним разговаривали так мягко, когда он был ещё ребёнком, спрятанным за ширмой в покоях Морганы. Одиноким никому не нужным сиротой.

_"О, Мордред, всё хорошо. Ты сильнее этого"._

Х

Мерлин чувствует момент, когда его слова доходят до сердца Мордреда. Друид наконец понимает смысл сказанного, понимает, что Мерлин говорит искренне. И это позволяет сердцу Мордреда пропустить его дальше.

 _"Всё хорошо,_ \- повторяет Мерлин и вызывает в памяти воспоминание сегодняшнего вечера, момент, когда он сказал Сифе, что верит Мордреду. - _Я верю тебе"._

Он чувствует, как Мордред тщательно взвешивает его слова, поворачивает так и этак в поисках подвоха, скрытой лжи, неискренности. Но он ничего не обнаружит, потому что Мерлин говорит абсолютную правду. Он честен насколько это вообще возможно, и чтобы это доказать, Мерлин опускает свои барьеры. Конечно, они бы всё равно не сдержали Мордреда больше, чем на минуту, но это всё, что у него есть. И это единственное, чем он сейчас может выразить своё доверие. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что этого достаточно. 

\- Я держу тебя, - произносит Мерлин, подхватывая Мордреда, когда тот выпадает из его сознания и продолжает падать на землю уже буквально. Пальцы друида впиваются в рубашку Мерлина, словно отпустить мага для него сейчас подобно смерти.

\- Всё хорошо, - произносит Мерлин. - Я держу тебя. Пойдём домой.


	12. Chapter 12

На обратном пути в замок Мерлин в буквальном смысле тащит Мордреда на себе. В обычном своём состоянии друид ни за что бы на такое не согласился: Эмрис не тот, кто должен играть роль его вьючной лошади - но сейчас он еле может идти, измотанный ослепляющей болью своего сознания, запертого в тесной черепной коробке, и отчаянной всепоглощающей _жаждой_ сдаться, выбраться наружу, завладеть миром и уничтожить каждого, кто попробует его остановить.

Поэтому Мордред лишь с трудом идёт, будучи не в состоянии сформировать ни единого слова, тем более просьбы отпустить его.

\- Прости меня, - произносит Мерлин, и Мордред вдруг понимает, что они уже никуда не идут и вместо этого он сидит на чём-то тёплом и мягком, а Мерлин рядом. Лицо мага бледное и взволнованное. Он выглядит так же плохо, как Мордред чувствует себя, и друид не может смотреть на него дольше краткого мгновения. Не может взглянуть ему в глаза, опасаясь снова потеряться в них.

\- Если бы я только знал, чего именно прошу у тебя... Прости меня, Мордред.

Друид удивлённо мигает, почти уверенный, что ослышался. В его дрожащие руки утыкается чашка с каким-то тёплым напитком. Мерлин накрывает его руки своими и помогает отпить. Чем бы ни был этот напиток, он сладкий, насыщенный и согревает Мордреда до кончиков пальцев. Он позволяет Мерлину забрать кружку только тогда, когда осушает её до дна. 

Мерлин сидит подле него, тихий и замерший. Мордред осмеливается бросить на него быстрый взгляд, но не поднимает его выше скул мага, после чего тут же вновь отводит глаза. Ему больно, болит буквально всё, и один-единственный взгляд в глаза может помочь это исправить. Может помочь сознанию Мордреда снова вырваться на свободу.

\- Ты должен уйти, - дрожащим голосом произносит друид. Он не знает, как быть с этой _жаждой_ , не знает, как избежать искушения, а значит, искушение должно сбежать от него. - Эмрис... Мерлин, пожалуйста. Тебе небезопасно здесь находится. Я небезопасен...

\- Мордред, - прерывает его Мерлин, каким-то образом умудряясь звучать одновременно ласково и строго, мягко и непреклонно. - Посмотри на меня.

Мордред мотает головой, запрещая себе даже думать о этом. Он не может. Не станет. Только не Эмрис. Не Мерлин.

\- Посмотри на меня, - мягко повторяет маг чуть громче, после чего вздыхает: - Хорошо.

Матрас, на котором сидит Мордред - возможно, его собственный - перестаёт прогибаться, потому что Мерлин поднимается на ноги. Впервые с того момента, как Мордред запер своё сознание, он чувствует ещё что-то кроме боли и жгучей потребности вырваться на свободу. Он чувствует разочарование. Мордред знает, что не должен, ведь он знает: Мерлину и правда лучше уйти. Ему необходимо уйти, пока Мордред не уничтожил его, но осознание этого ничего не меняет. Мордред хочет, чтобы Мерлин остался, хотя и знает, что не должен.

\- Хорошо, - повторяет Мерлин, и Мордред чувствует, как чужая рука касается его волос - прикосновение такое лёгкое, что кажется нереальным. А потом, прежде чем он успевает что-либо понять, прежде чем успевает закрыть глаза и защитить их обоих, Мерлин опускается перед ним на холодный каменный пол, накрывает его руки своими и заполняет его мир взглядом своих необычайно синих глаз. В этот момент Мордред думает, что утонуть и потеряться в них - это лучшее, что он может сейчас сделать.

\- Я верю тебе, - не мигая, твёрдо говорит Мерлин, и у Мордреда нет ни тени сомнения в том, что это правда. - Ты в любой момент мог проникнуть в моё сознание и завладеть им. Теперь, зная, _что_ ты при этом чувствуешь, я даже не могу тебя за это винить. И всё же ты не стал этого делать.

Мордред кивает, всё ещё завороженный океанами глаз прямо напротив, но тут же берёт себя в руки и мотает головой.

\- Я хотел, - выдыхает он. - И хочу до сих пор.

\- Но ты не стал. И это единственное, что имеет значение.

 _"Нет,_ \- думает Мордред. - _Ты ошибаешься"._

Все, кто видел, что он способен сделать - а главное что он _хочет_ сделать - говорили ему обратное, потому что знали, каким чудовищем он является. Они никогда не лгали ему насчёт его сущности, и Мордред тоже предпочитал не лгать себе. Он может _притворяться_ человеком, притворяться так искусно, что те, кто не знает его истинной сущности, поверят. Но только не он сам. Поэтому в лучшем случае Мерлин обманывает себя. В худшем - он просто лжец. 

Но Мордред предпочитает не спорить. _Жажда_ менять, исправлять, улучшать... Она утихает, но ему всё ещё больно.

\- Я устал, - произносит Мордред. - Хочу спать.

Мерлин всё так же смотрит ему в глаза. Кажется, что их молчание длится уже несколько дней, пока маг наконец не соглашается:

\- Хорошо. Тогда будем спать. Но, Мордред, ты должен знать. Ты на миллион процентов являешься именно таким, каким я тебя считаю.

Х

Мерлин не знает, что ещё сказать, потому что ничто не перевесит те оскорбления, которые он успел подсмотреть в воспоминаниях Мордреда. Бесконечное отвержение и полное недоверие. Всё, что Мерлин может, это в открытую смотреть в глаза, быть рядом и всеми силами и действиями доказывать Мордреду, что он того стоит.

Сидя на полу Мерлин развязывает шнурки на ботинках друида, стягивает их один за другим и ставит под кровать. Для более комфортного сна ему бы стоило помочь Мордреду снять и броню, но несмотря на то, что он тысячи раз делал подобное для Артура, сейчас это кажется непосильной задачей, ведь единственная помощь бледного, осунувшегося Мордреда состоит лишь в том, что он не сопротивляется ему слишком сильно.

Поэтому Мерлин ограничивается тем, что расстёгивает на рыцаре плащ и откидывает заправленное покрывало. Он обходит постель с другой стороны, сбрасывает свои ботинки, роняет на пол куртку, ложится и мягко тянет Мордреда за руку, чтобы тот последовал его примеру. Друид подчиняется, опускается на постель, медленно, словно ожидая, что в любую секунду его могут оттолкнуть, и устраивается рядом с Мерлином. 

Засыпают они лишь спустя несколько часов.

Х

И сон, который они видят, снится им один на двоих.

Х

_Над горизонтом висит страшное красное солнце. Поле сплошь усеяно пятнами красных плащей и реками крови. Повсюду, словно детские игрушки, разбросаны вырванные сердца воинов. Такое царство разрушения и смерти ужасно, непростительно. Это за гранью всего, что они видели в реальности, и даже за гранью всех предыдущих снов об этом дне._

_\- Я не хочу этого, - произносит Мордред, стоя бок о бок с Мерлином, и хотя бы уже поэтому этот сон лучше остальных. Пусть этот день всё так же холоден и мрачен, и они смотрят на мёртвые изломанные тела тех, кого Мерлин когда-то любил, но маг впервые чувствует, что они с Мордредом наконец-то на одной стороне._

_\- Я знаю, - отвечает Мерлин, и поскольку этот сон в равной степени принадлежит им обоим, ему не нужно даже поворачивать голову, чтобы найти руку Мордреда. - Я никогда не понимал, как ты мог этого хотеть._

_Пальцы друида напряжены, он пытается избежать прикосновения, но Мерлин всё равно сплетает их пальцы и - благодаря слиянию их сознаний в этом сне - чувствует неловкость Мордреда._

_\- Я хотел, - признаётся Мордред, когда становится очевидно, что Мерлин его не отпустит. - Когда умер мой отец, когда его погубил Камелот, и ещё тогда, когда ты привёл их к нашему лагерю, чтобы вернуть Моргану. Всю свою жизнь я слышал истории о том, как ты необыкновенен и чудесен, а ты предал нас, и я тебя возненавидел. Ты даже не представляешь, как я ненавидел тебя. Ты стоял и смотрел, как нас забивают, как скот, и всё равно был их героем. А когда я попытался защитить свой народ, они лишь уверились в том, что я чудовище._

_\- Нет, - отвечает Мерлин. Он знает, что Мордред ждёт, когда он в отвращении и ужасе отбросит его руку, но не собирается этого делать. Он_ не станет _. - Неважно, что ты когда-то, в прошлом, хотел этого. Ты был одинок, напуган, но всё это давно прошло. А это? - Мерлин поворачивается к Мордреду и свободной рукой указывает на простёршийся перед ними ужас. Ужас, родившийся из их страха за будущее и их кошмаров о прошлом. - Этого не случится_ никогда _._

_\- Ты никогда этого не допустишь, я знаю. - Мордред поворачивает голову к Мерлину, и хрупкость в его взгляде, его серьёзность заставляют сердце мага болезненно сжаться._

_\- Нет, - уверенно отвечает Мерлин. Так же уверенно, как держит руку Мордреда в своей. -_ Мы _не допустим._

Х

Когда Мерлин просыпается, Мордред всё ещё спит. Его дыхание ровное и спокойное, а лицо такое умиротворённое, что Мерлин прилагает все силы, чтобы не разбудить друида. Как можно тише он встаёт с кровати (пока ещё не осмеливаясь назвать её общей, но в то же время Мордред спал в ней не больше Мерлина, поэтому и личной кроватью друида её тоже не назовёшь), находит ногами ботинки и надевает куртку. 

Уже выходя из комнаты, Мерлин не выдерживает и оборачивается. Мордред сонно моргает, глядя на него, и маг уже готов послать всех к чёрту на сегодня и просто остаться здесь.

\- Ты уходишь? - спрашивает Мордред, приподнимаясь на локте.

\- Мне нужно собрать завтрак для Артура и Гвен, - поясняет Мерлин. - Не вставай, я скоро вернусь.

\- Ясно.

\- Поспи ещё, - мягко предлагает Мерлин. - Я быстро.

Мордред устало улыбается одними губами, потом зевает, а Мерлин еле находит силы уйти.

Х

\- Привет, - говорит Мерлин, прикрывая за собой дверь. Он вернулся гораздо быстрее, чем ожидал Мордред. - Я думал, ты поспишь.

Мордред пожимает плечами и чуть улыбается.

 _"Завтрак,_ \- отвечает он, хотя у него всё ещё раскалывается голова и скручивается желудок, поэтому голода он не чувствует. - _К тому же скоро настанет мой черёд патрулировать коридоры,_ \- добавляет друид, гадая, чувствует ли Мерлин в его мысленном голосе нежелание куда-либо идти и подавляющую усталость, которую он никак не может с себя стряхнуть. 

Мерлин качает головой, пересекая комнату в три быстрых шага.

\- Я сказал Гвен, что сегодня ты себя плохо чувствуешь, - поясняет он и дёргает уголком рта, когда до него долетает мысль Мордреда:

_"Это ещё мягко сказано"._

\- Она думает, что я специально привираю, чтобы мы могли... _ты понял что_. Но сказала, что уговорит Артура дать нам выходной. Поэтому, если тебя не волнует, что при следующей встрече начнёт болтать Гвейн, мы можем просто...

Мерлин переводит взгляд на кровать за спиной Мордреда и, похоже, не собирается заканчивать предложение вовсе. Если бы не ужасная усталость, Мордред бы снова поддался этому покалывающему нетерпеливому желанию, которое в общем-то и привело его к нынешнему состоянию. 

_"В таком случае,_ \- мысленно произносит он, садясь на кровать и глядя на свои ботинки, которые ему с таким трудом удалось надеть. Будет наглостью просить Эмриса помочь ему с ними снова?

Но этого и не требуется. Мордред даже не успевает закончить эту мысль, а Мерлин уже сидит перед ним на коленях и снимает с него обувь так же бережно, как и вчера. После этого маг поднимается и тянет Мордреда за руки, призывая встать с кровати.

\- Давай, - тихо произносит он. Пальцы расстёгивают ремень на поясе друида. - Поднимай руки, - говорит Мерлин и, замечая непонимание Мордреда, поясняет: - Тебе может и не доставляет проблем сон в броне, но мне не особо удобно. Она холодная и жёсткая. К тому же мне хватает того, что по утрам я хожу по замку с отпечатками складок подушки на лице. Не хватало, чтобы на нём отпечаталась ещё и чья-то кольчуга.

Несмотря на физическое состояние Мордред сдавленно смеётся. Он подчиняется, позволяя Мерлину стянуть с себя кольчугу и поддоспешник, оставаясь лишь в штанах и тонкой тунике. После этого маг, как обычно, снимает уже собственную обувь, сбрасывает куртку и шейный платок.

\- Ложись, - зовёт Мерлин отворачивая одеяла и садясь на постель. - Всего несколько часов сна, а потом нас ждут великие планы.

_"Планы?"_

\- Мы собираемся изменить будущее, Мордред, - отвечает Мерлин, обвивая рукой друида за талию. Лёгкий ветерок от произносимых слов ласкает кожу. - Нам нужен какой-то план.

 _"Да",_ \- соглашается Мордред, хотя сам считает, что ему достаточно одного лишь доверия Мерлина. Его глубокой убеждённости в том, что ему, Мордреду, можно верить, которую маг показал в их сне прошлой ночью - вот и весь план, который ему нужен.

_"Спокойной ночи, Эмрис"._

_"Спи крепко, Мордред. Скоро увидимся"._


	13. Chapter 13

Мордред открывает глаза, снова просыпаясь ото сна. Судя по свету за окном и урчанию в собственном животе, уже далеко за полдень. Мерлин сидит рядом и, похоже, не спит довольно давно. Он сидит с разложенной на коленях кольчугой Мордреда и проверяет её на наличие разрывов. В его действиях ощущается глубокое внимание и знание дела, что неудивительно, ведь магу приходилось проделывать подобное уже бесчисленное множество раз. Мордред легко может представить, как Мерлин точно так же сидит над кольчугой Артура, счищает грязь и кровь - всё, что может испортить металл. Как тщательно он смазывает маслом соединения колец, заботливо добавляя к каждому из них по маленькому витку защитной магии.

Однако одно дело Артур: он - друг и господин Мерлина, вторая половина его естества. И в этой заботе нет ничего удивительного. Но то, что маг делает то же самое для него, для Мордреда, вызывает у друида такой всплеск эмоций, что ему становится почти больно.

\- Привет, - мягко произносит Мерлин. Кажется, Мордреда выдало то, что на мгновение он забыл, как дышать. Маг поворачивается к нему, и его глаза всё ещё горят золотом использованной магии. - Это я разбудил тебя?

 _"Нет,_ \- лжёт Мордред. Последнее дуновение волшебства Мерлина всё ещё покалывает его кожу. - _Который час?"_

\- Полдень, - с улыбкой пожимает плечами Мерлин. - Гвен недавно прислала нам обед, но я решил не будить тебя. Всё равно мы оба можем в любой момент разогреть его. - Маг закусил губу и в неуверенности нахмурил брови. - Ты не против?

\- Не против, - соглашается Мордред, пожалуй, даже слишком быстро. Короткая фраза так по-наивному богата чувствами, что друид проклинает себя за то, что сказал это вслух, а не мысленно. - Но я проголодался, - снова торопливо добавляет он, на что Мерлин, полностью сосредоточенный на кольчуге, бережно откладывает её, будто нечто ценное, и приносит поднос с хлебом, несколькими тарелками холодного мяса и двумя блюдами рагу. Мерлин заставляет поднос парить в воздухе, а сам опускается на кровать. Мордред садится в постели, опираясь спиной на деревянное изголовье, и маг опускает поднос на их колени. К тому времени от рагу уже исходит пар, и по комнате расходится такой аппетитный аромат, что желудок Мордреда неприлично громко урчит.

 _"Ешь"_ , - мысленно произносит Мерлин и мягко улыбается, пододвигая к друиду бóльшее блюдо. Мордред кивает и намеренно касается руки Мерлина принимая еду. 

Некоторое время между ними царит молчание. Они не говорят даже мысленно, но потом Мерлин вдруг произносит:

\- Знаешь, я ведь так и не спросил, зачем ты вчера приходил ко мне в комнату.

Мордред, который уже успел отведать рагу, тут же давится, разбрызгивая соус, и становится краснее шейного платка Мерлина и своего рыцарского плаща вместе взятых. Маг хлопает его по спине, а затем, убедившись, что Мордреду больше не грозит смерть от удушья, продолжает:

\- Тебе не обязательно говорить мне, если... То есть никаких проблем, мне было просто... интересно?

 _"Ясно",_ \- мысленно отвечает Мордред, будучи пока не уверенным, позволят ли его горло и лёгкие сказать что-либо вслух. - _Я искал тебя._

\- Спасибо, я догадался. Ведь в конце концов ты пришёл _ко мне_ в комнату, - Мерлин улыбается друиду, широко и легко, явно не подозревая об истинных мотивах Мордреда. - Я просто удивлён, что ты отправился искать меня там, хотя мог просто... _поговорить_ со мной.

 _"Мне казалось, что не стоит беспокоить тебя из-за такого пустяка посреди рабочего дня,_ \- лжёт Мордред и изображает самую искреннюю улыбку, на которую способен, пытаясь направить разговор в более безопасное русло: - _К тому же разве ты не рад, что всё так обернулось? Если бы ты нашёл девушку сам, тебе бы точно пришлось убить её. У тебя не было бы иного выбора._

\- Выбор есть всегда, Мордред, - произносит Мерлин. Его взгляд не то чтобы холодеет, но будто становится твёрже. - Но, - добавляет маг и тут же возвращается к безмолвному общению, осторожно продолжая: - _"Я не уверен, что оставил бы её в живых. Это не первый раз, когда мне приходится убивать, и..."_

_"И что, Эмрис?"_

Мерлин отставляет миску с едой, обращая всё своё внимание к Мордреду. 

_"Знай я, о чём именно прошу тебя, я бы больше склонялся к убийству Сифы"._

_"Ясно",_ \- отвечает Мордред. Холодно, но лишь потому, что он изо всех сил пытается скрыть от Мерлина свою боль. Мордред поверил ему вчера, когда маг говорил, что доверяет ему, а сейчас...

\- Мордред? - Мерлин похож на побитого щенка, и его вид совсем не соответствует о образу человека, так легко говорившего об убийстве. - Я тебя чем-то обидел?

 _"Нет, Эмрис,_ \- отвечает Мордред, и это тоже звучит холодно. - _Во всяком случае я уже привык"._

\- О, - расстроенно выдыхает Мерлин и касается плеча друида. - Мордред, послушай меня. После вчерашнего я не стал думать о тебе хуже. Наоборот, я впечатлён.

_"Да уж, конечно"._

\- Ладно, - тянет Мерлин, и если он и чувствует раздражение, то успешно скрывает его, встречая сарказм Мордреда с железным самообладанием. - Хорошо. Скажи мне: увидев, на что ты способен, остался ли я здесь, с тобой?

\- Я...

\- Нет, - прерывает друида Мерлин. В его голосе всё ещё нет ни капли злости, он лишь даёт чётко понять, что ни за что не уступит. - Никаких пререканий и возражений, просто ответь на вопрос. Остался ли я вчера здесь, с тобой?

 _"Да!"_ \- с недовольством признаёт Мордред, чувствуя себя ещё бо́льшим ребёнком, когда замечает, как Мерлин пытается скрыть улыбку.

\- Точно. Я был с тобой, когда всё это происходило?

_"Да"._

\- Я чувствовал всё, что чувствовал ты?

 _"Откуда мне знать?"_ \- упрямо отвечает Мордред, на этот раз с оттенком обиды.

Это заставляет Мерлина почти что вздрогнуть.

\- Что ж. Я чувствовал всё. Я был в твоей голове, чувствовал всё, что чувствовал ты, и могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что все, кто прежде осуждал тебя - включая меня - ошибались. Ты намного сильнее, чем я думал.

\- Я... - начинает Мордред, но затем запинается и продолжает говорить мысленно, глядя куда угодно, только не на Мерлина: - _"Ты это несерьёзно"._

\- Серьёзно, - мягко отвечает Мерлин. Он отодвигает недоеденный обед друида в сторону и берёт обе его руки в свои. - Я правда так думаю, Мордред.

Мордред пытается отдёрнуть свои руки, но они в надёжной ловушке ладоней Мерлина, и пристальный взгляд мага жжёт ему кожу, словно палящее солнце. Мордред пытается бороться, но последний козырь, что остался у него в рукаве - это его дар, который он поклялся никогда не использовать против Эмриса. А единственная альтернатива борьбе - сдаться, но друид не уверен, что способен на это. И дело вовсе не в нехватке доверия, потому что Мордред и так сложил свою судьбу к ногам Мерлина, отправившись в Камелот с Артуром. Просто есть существенная разница между тем, чтобы поставить на кон свою жизнь, и тем, чтобы рискнуть тем малым, что осталось от его сердца. Если он сейчас поверит в слова Мерлина, то позже ему будет лишь больнее, когда маг всё-таки осознает, насколько был неправ.

 _"Ты не можешь так думать,_ \- с нажимом продолжает Мордред, не оставляя попыток освободить руки. - _Я знаю, ты читал о моих способностях, Эмрис. Это невозможно. Это просто_ нечеловечно! _"._

\- Мордред, я делал невозможные вещи с самого рождения и чаще всего даже не знал о том, что подобное считается невозможным. 

Мордред слышит улыбку в голосе Мерлина, и внезапно маг убирает одну руку, но лишь затем, чтобы прижать её к щеке друида, заставляя того поднять голову. Заставляя их взгляды встретиться. 

\- Пожалуйста, послушай меня. Твои способности просто невообразимы, но ещё более невероятно то, что мне пришлось практически умолять тебя ими воспользоваться. Ты мог бы переписать целый мир, но ты этого не сделал, и это... Ты очень, очень, очень _человечен_ Мордред.

\- Я... - начинает было друид, но губы Мерлина заставляют его замолчать.

Х

Даря этот поцелуй, Мерлин не планировал ничего большего. Он действительно всего лишь хотел пресечь дальнейшие возражения Мордреда. Но теперь...

Больше всего дров в этот огонь бросает не собственное желание Мерлина (хотя, что уж врать, и оно тоже), а то, что впервые с прошлой ночи, когда Мордред проник в сознание Сифы, а Мерлин чуть не утонул в его удовольствии, они больше не сомневаются. Возможно, Мордред не верит ему. Возможно, Мордред даже не понимает, _как_ ему поверить. Но всё же друид здесь, рядом. И когда Мерлин целует его, Мордред целует в ответ.

И да, они должны поговорить - Мерлин прекрасно это понимает. Они должны поговорить обо всём случившемся, _о них_ и о будущем, которое не настанет. Они обязательно должны всё обсудить, потому что у Мерлина были свои причины медлить, они есть у него и сейчас, и эти причины не стали менее весомыми, чем вчера или чем несколько дней ранее. Причина в том, что когда они заходят так далеко, с того самого первого раза, Мордред считает себя заменой кому-то, считает себя кем-то временным и не видит в этом никакой проблемы. Но даже если друид считает подобное нормальным, Мерлин с этим категорически не согласен.

Маг медленно и неохотно отодвигается, - потому что, даже если разум кричит об одном, тело хочет совсем другого, - до тех пор пока их губы не начинают лишь невесомо соприкасаться, а затем он отстраняется полностью.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, Мордред, - приглушённо и мягко произносит Мерлин, но в тишине комнаты его голос всё равно кажется невероятно громким. - Я знаю, кто ты и на что ты способен, и я _хочу_ быть здесь, с тобой. Понимаешь?

Мордред смотрит на него в ответ целую вечность или даже дольше, и Мерлину почему-то вспоминается Авалон, целый мир, который ждёт под гладью самого спокойного озера. Мир, где он никогда не был и куда, вероятно, никогда не сможет попасть. Мир, который ему никогда не понять, но который не становится от того менее прекрасным. Вот, на что похож обращённый к нему взгляд Мордреда. Его враг обернулся союзником. Его глаза - словно стекло, за которыми находится целая вселенная, недостижимая для Мерлина, и всё же...

 _"Мерлин",_ \- произносит Мордред, так и не отводя глаз. Его мысли - не более, чем безмолвный шёпот. Друид придвигается к магу, уничтожая расстояние между ними. - _"Для тебя не существует ничего недостижимого, Мерлин. Тебе стоит лишь захотеть"._


	14. Chapter 14

\- Смотрите-ка, кто тут у нас, - тут же тянет Гвейн, стоит Мордреду приблизиться к тренировочному полю. Друид всё ещё в раздумьях: присоединиться к остальным рыцарям или нет? С одной стороны, ему хочется избежать насмешек Гвейна, даже если это означает, что в ближайшем будущем ему придётся постоянно скрываться от друзей-рыцарей. С другой, у Гвейна есть жуткий необъяснимый талант подстерегать людей со своими шуточками именно тогда, когда они меньше всего этого ждут. Причём от этого таланта не может уберечь даже особый _дар_ , которым - не будем показывать пальцем - владеют некоторые люди. Поэтому, наверное, наилучший выход - это просто перетерпеть.

Возможно, всё будет не так плохо, как он того ждёт, успокаивает себя Мордред, еле плетясь по направлению к рыцарям. Может, сегодня Гвейна легко отвлечь, может, его внимание привлечёт что-то иное, и его насмешки не успеют зайти слишком далеко. Возможно, Гвейн вообще думает не о них с Мерлином?

Но скорее солнце сядет на востоке, потому что Мордред понимает, что желает невозможного.

\- Мордред? - зовёт Персиваль, его глухой голос - полная противоположность Гвейну, одна лишь улыбка которого доносит скрытый смысл громче самых истошных крикунов.

\- Это он, - с ироничной гордостью произносит Гвейн. - Наш мальчик стал совсем взрослым.

Мордред запинается, но поворачивать назад уже поздно. На самом деле Гвейн никогда не руководствуется злым умыслом - Мордред знает это, даже не заглядывая рыцарю в голову. Проблема лишь в том, что шутки Гвейна специфичны и не все находят их смешными. Но он никогда не делает что-либо из подлости, а слова... Мордред слышал о себе вещи и пострашнее. Поэтому нужно лишь не вешать нос и дождаться, когда друзьям-рыцарям надоест над ним подтрунивать. 

Кроме того им с Мерлином вчера наконец-то удалось поговорить (помимо всего того, чем они занимались), и если сейчас Мордред притворится тяжело больным, чтобы избежать насмешек, это будет означать задержку намеченного ими плана.

\- Не вижу никаких изменений, - возражает Элиан, но Мордред, подойдя ближе, замечает, как уголок губ рыцаря ползёт вверх. Похоже, Элиан, хоть и не подаёт вида, заодно с Гвейном.

\- Конечно, - продолжает Гвейн. - Одежда может скрыть многое. А броня ещё больше, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

Леон прочищает горло и коротко бьёт Гвейна по плечу. Будто бы этого достаточно, чтобы его унять!

\- С возвращением, Мордред, - произносит Леон, бросая на остальных предупреждающий взгляд. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Болезненно в некоторых местах, я думаю, - вставляет Гвейн прежде, чем благодарный за смену темы Мордред успевает ответить: "Хорошо, спасибо". - Если, конечно, снизу не Мерлин. Не думаю, что вы...

\- Довольно, Гвейн, - отрезает Леон. Лицо Мордреда, кажется, достигает температуры солнца.

Он опускает голову, отчасти, чтобы уважительно и _благодарно_ кивнуть Леону, но в основном затем, чтобы дать своему пылающему лицу остыть. 

\- Мне уже лучше, спасибо, - отвечает Мордред, глядя на Леона и изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать хихиканье Гвейна.

\- Хорошо, парень, - произносит Леон даже не покровительственным, а отцовским тоном и не глядя даёт Гвейну затрещину. - Но тебе нужно сказать королю о своём возвращении. Он вчера беспокоился.

\- Больно же! - жалуется Гвейн. - Чёртова дедовщина.

Мордред едва заметно улыбается и, чуть поклонившись, направляется к Артуру. И слыша, как за его спиной Леон переспрашивает: "С кем? С Мерлином?" - он рад своей временной передышке и возможности притвориться глухим.

X

Мерлин лениво расправляет простыню на кровати Артура, разглаживает складки и подтыкает ткань под матрас, делая это ещё менее старательно, чем обычно. Поскольку короля больше интересует бьющий в оконное стекло дождь, а не результат работы слуги, Мерлин не видит в том ничего страшного.

Сегодня - день, когда решится их будущее. Работа может подождать.

Мордред приходит как раз вовремя. Его отрывистый торопливый стук в дверь заставляет Артура вздрогнуть, отвлекая короля от каких-то глубоких раздумий.

\- Входите, - разрешает Артур, его тон властный, как и всегда. Король наконец-то отворачивается от окна и, на короткий миг взглянув на Мерлина, обращает взгляд на дверь.

Мордред переступает порог и склоняется в низком поклоне. 

\- Милорд, - с глубоким уважением произносит рыцарь, после чего переводит взгляд на Мерлина и дарит ему лукавую улыбку, от которой маг вздрагивает и в то же время ощущает, как начинают пылать щёки.

_"Эмрис"._

_"Привет",_ \- отвечает Мерлин, тут же утыкая взгляд в рубашку, которую ему отдали на починку, и стараясь не замечать насмешливых фырканий Артура.

\- Пожалуйста, сэр Мордред, присаживайтесь, - говорит король и, лишь дождавшись, когда рыцарь сядет, продолжает: - Что я могу для вас сделать, сэр Мордред?

\- Я с новостями, сир, - с необычайным спокойствием произносит Мордред. Словно это самый обыденный разговор, а не попытка разрушить будущее, предопределившее всю его жизнь. - Они о вашем колдуне.

 _"_ Его _колдуне?"_

_"А разве не так?"_

\- _Моём_ колдуне? - переспрашивает Артур, пока Мерлин пытается переварить то, с какой лёгкостью и принятием Мордред говорит о таких вещах. Друид, конечно, прав, потому что Мерлин _действительно_ принадлежит Артуру. И не только как слуга или друг, или давний любовник. Он просто _его_. Но... Возможно, Мерлин был бы счастливее, будь Мордред хоть самую малость против.

\- Так говорят силы, что питают нашу вселенную, сир, - отвечает Мордред так, словно это всё объясняет. - Не думаю, что я в праве с ними спорить.

\- Неужели? - задумчиво произносит Артур. - И что же это за новости, сэр Мордред?

Мордред улыбается. И, возможно, Мерлин видит это лишь потому что он хочет это видеть, но ему кажется, что в этой улыбке надежда. Надежда, которой вчера ещё не было.

\- Я доставил ваше послание с просьбой о встрече, сир, - отвечает Мордред, бросая мимолётный заговорщицкий взгляд на Мерлина. На губах друида снова расцветает тень улыбки. Вчера они всё обсудили, всё спланировали, но Мерлин и не подозревал, что открывая правду им ещё усерднее придётся охранять свой секрет. Их секрет. - Он согласен и предлагает вам выбрать место и время встречи. 

Выражение лица Артура на удивление нечитаемо, и Мерлину это очень не по душе.

\- У него есть какие-либо условия?

\- Что ж, сир, полагаю, он предпочёл бы, чтобы вы не убивали его, едва завидев, но если серьёзно, нет, никаких условий. Если они у него и есть, мне об этом ничего неизвестно.

 _"Никаких условий,_ \- говорит Мерлин. - _Хотя предпочту, чтобы при случае ты ещё разок напомнил Артуру не убивать меня"._

\- Можете заверить колдуна, сэр Мордред, что, имей я желание убить его, я бы уже выпытал у вас его местонахождение, - отвечает Артур, для пущей убедительности с хрустом разминая костяшки. Наверное, это должно было выглядеть пугающим.

\- Тогда, полагаю, мне повезло, что вы решили иначе, сир. - Выражение лица Мордреда похвально спокойное, и лишь в его голосе слышен едва заметный намёк на веселье.

Артур издаёт удивлённый смешок и садится за стол, напротив Мордреда.

\- А теперь расскажи мне о нём.

\- Что вы хотите узнать, сир? 

\- Всё, против чего он не будет возражать, - отвечает Артур. - Но хотя бы его имя - это уже неплохое начало.

Х

Мордред ожидает от Мерлина какого-то ответа, инструкций насчёт того, что говорить Артуру. Но маг молчит, и Мордред не сразу понимает почему. А когда до него доходит, в душе словно рождается яркая вспышка: Мерлин доверяет ему! Доверяет достаточно, чтобы предоставить Мордреду самому решать, что говорить, а что нет.

\- Эмрис, - отвечает Мордред. - У него есть и другое имя, данное ему при рождении, но для моего народа и наших богов он - Эмрис.

Артур кивает, медленно, словно обдумывая эти слова.

\- Это какой-то друидский обычай?

\- Наши священники дают некоторым из нас второе имя, - отвечает Мордред. - Но это не является обычаем как таковым, и я не знаю, насколько точным является избранное имя. Пророчества часто больше похожи на предостережения, чем на описание предрешённой судьбы. И имена в них оказываются ложью так же часто, как и правдой. Но среди тех, кому дали имена сами боги, я знаю лишь Эмриса и вас, сир.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - тут же возражает Артур. - Моё имя одно из того немногого, что досталось мне от матери.

Мордред склоняет голову в притворном согласии, мысленно удивляюсь тому неведению, в каком Утер всегда держал своего сына. Артур знает, что когда-то магия широко практиковалась в Камелоте, но даже не подозревает, что когда-то она даже приветствовалась и что для короля было совершенно нормальным взять в невесты жрицу Старой религии. И если бы Нимуэй не преступила законы этого мира, Артур мог бы унаследовать те же верования, что и Мордред.

 _"Не надо,_ \- Мерлин поднимает взгляд от шитья и смотрит друиду в глаза. - _Пока рано"._

 _"Рано",_ \- соглашается Мордред. Тайна рождения Артура - ещё одна необходимая ложь Мерлина. Ещё одна ложь своему королю, с которой скоро можно будет покончить.

\- Леди Игрейна дала вам имя Артур, сир, - в конце концов сдаётся Мордред. - И всё же истории об Эмрисе и Короле Былого и Грядущего существовали так долго, что никто из ныне живущих и не вспомнит, когда же эти легенды возникли. Многие века ваши имена были на устах моего народа. 

Похоже, этого достаточно, чтобы одолеть все оставшиеся у Артура возражения. Явно увлечённый идеей король подаётся вперёд и жестом приказывает Мордреду продолжать.

\- С древних времён было известно, что однажды в наш мир придёт великий лидер. Человек с сильным сердцем, который объединит земли Альбиона под единым знаменем. Этот человек принесёт королевству и всем его жителям мир и процветание. Но также было известно и то, что прежде чем Король Былого и Грядущего обретёт силу, настанут времена, когда реки станут красными от крови моего народа, когда невинные будут задыхаться от смрада собственной горящей в огне плоти, а детей будут вырезать лишь за то, что они были рождены на свет. И, узрев этот ужас, боги, даже самые сильные и далёкие от нас, были тронуты до слёз, потому что, каким бы сильным ты ни был, невозможно смотреть, как страдают невинные дети. 

И всё же они были вынуждены смотреть на это. Сила их действий в нашем мире всегда была ограничена. Правильно проведённый ритуал может помочь богам принести хороший урожай или тёплую зиму, а богохульство открывает путь сильнейшим проклятиям. Но физическое вмешательство в жизнь обитателей нашего мира нарушает баланс, которому обязаны служить даже боги. Поэтому они были полностью связаны, однако понимали, что ещё бо́льшим злом, чем вмешательство, станет бездействие.

И боги сделали то, чего никогда бы не смогли предсказать люди, потому что в природе каждого человека - желание цепляться за любую кроху имеющейся у него силы. Каждый из древних богов, напротив, оторвал от себя частичку своей силы, частичку своей сущности, которые они затем скрепили воедино и заключили. Отделив и отдалив от себя этот сгусток силы, боги сделали это в надежде, что, когда придёт время, они смогут отправить его в наш мир, и эта сила сможет действовать здесь, не нарушая баланса, в отличие от них.

Но так же, как люди не в силах предвидеть действия богов, боги сами не знали, что выйдет из их затеи. Они назвали сгусток силы Эмрис, потому как, чтобы взывать к символу надежды во времена нужды, необходимо знать его имя. Боги оставили Эмрис в заключении и стали ждать наступления тёмных времён. Возможно, не дай боги своей силе имя, всё могло сложиться по-другому, потому что, обретя имя, эта сила стала нечто бо́льшим, и даже боги не могли этого предвидеть. Имя само по себе несёт в себе достаточно силы, а с вложенными в него надеждами как людей, так и богов оно становится уже не просто именем.

Эмрис обрела жизнь. Как и надеялись боги при её создании, эта сила теперь существовала совершенно отдельно от них. Но в этом отдалении, и обретя собственное сознание, Эмрис поняла нечто, чего не смогли понять боги. Одна лишь сила не способна победить зло, потому как сила - ничто, если она не несёт в себе любовь. Поэтому, когда Король Былого и Грядущего наконец был рождён и начался геноцид наделённых магией, когда боги открыли место, где они спрятали Эмрис, и выпустили её на свободу, эта сила не отправилась убивать человека, ответственного за зло. Эмрис устремилась к душе ребёнка. Младенца, что как раз был на пути к появлению на свет. Эмрис и дитя стали единым целым, скрепившись воедино так плотно, что и сами потеряли границы друг друга.

Эмрис вырос мужчиной, таким же как вы или я, потому как божественная сила осознала, что жажда мести принесёт лишь ещё больше боли. Зная, что даже самая суровая месть не исправит того, что уже сделано, этот человек не принялся бы тут же искать и наказывать виновных. Вместо этого Эмрис выбирает путь исцеления, выбирает направлять людей и спасать жизни, а не забирать их. Он не желает славы себе, лишь своему королю и королевству. Не желает богатства, а довольствуется лишь самым необходимым. И, владея силой, которой не владел никто до него и не будет владеть в будущем, он использует её только для служения Альбиону. 

Только закончив свой рассказ, Мордред замечает, как пристально и внимательно изучает его Артур. Меж бровей короля пролегает глубокая складка, и, кажется, что он смотрит на него не отрываясь уже долгое время. Мерлин тоже сверлит его взглядом, но Мордред скорее чувствует это, чем видит, и он чувствует огромное желание мага поправить его.

 _"Это просто легенда, Мерлин,_ \- говорит он. - _Тебе не обязательно верить в неё, если тебе не хочется"._

_"А ты веришь?"_

Не будучи дураком, Мордред понимает, что этот вопрос - ловушка, и не совсем уверен, как её избежать. Вся магия исходит от богов, а для такой силы, какой владеет Мерлин, кажется совершенно очевидным иметь более родственную связь с первоисточником. Однако Мерлина такой ответ явно не устроит, а если солгать, маг тут же его раскусит, поэтому это тоже не выход, так что...

\- Почему? - спрашивает Артур, прежде чем Мордред успевает окончательно запутаться.

\- Милорд?

\- Зачем ему это? Если этот Эмрис так могущественен, как ты говоришь, то почему он выбрал следовать за кем-то, вместо того, чтобы вести самому?

\- Вы не считаете себя достойным лидером, милорд?

Мерлин издаёт приглушённый смешок, чем зарабатывает убийственный взгляд Артура, который тут же возвращается к Мордреду. Впрочем, ни мага, ни друида это особо не беспокоит.

\- Я имею ввиду, - сквозь стиснутые зубы произносит Артур, - зачем ему вообще следовать за _кем-либо_? Такой могущественный человек мог бы править моим королевством и людьми сам, и никто и ничто не смогли бы ему помешать.

\- Возможно, - соглашается Мордред, хотя существует очень маленький, просто мизерный шанс, что лично он мог бы остановить Мерлина, реши тот захватить Камелот. Однако друид всей душой благодарен, что возможности проверить это ему не представится, ведь тогда ему пришлось бы выбирать: уничтожить Эмриса или позволить убить всех тех людей, которых он должен защищать. Ни в одном, ни в другом случае Мордред просто не смог бы жить дальше. - Но я думаю, Эмрис предпочитает следовать за хорошим вождём, чем рискнуть и самому стать не очень талантливым лидером. Могущество портит лишь тех, кто его недостоин. Точно так же, как добрый человек, взяв в руки меч, остаётся добрым, может быть добрым и человек, вооружённый магией. А я не знаю никого, кто был бы добрее Эмриса.

И снова изучающий взгляд Артура становится пугающе пристальным. Король хмурится, но не гневно, скорее задумчиво. И всё же это похоже на осуждение. Однако, заговорив, Артур обращается вовсе не к Мордреду.

\- Мерлин, - произносит король, и, лишь когда он отводит взгляд, друид осознаёт, каким на самом деле тяжёлым он был. Прежде Мордред думал, как легко было бы повлиять на разум Артура, ведомый инстинктом и эмоциональными порывами. Однако теперь он понимает, что нельзя списывать со счетов и железную волю короля. - Можешь идти.

\- Спасибо, я останусь, - улыбка Мерлина противоречит всем выводам, к которым только что пришёл Мордред.

\- Кажется, я оговорился, - произносит Артур. - Ты _уходишь_.

\- Правда? 

Всего в несколько удивительно быстрых шагов Артур приближается к слуге и угрожающе нависает над ним - будь это не Мерлин, а кто-то другой, уже дрожал бы от страха.

\- Твоё присутствие здесь больше не требуется, Мерлин, - говорит король и, наклонившись чуть ближе, понижает голос: - Хотя я и ни на йоту не верю в твои глупые страхи и не хочу прозвучать отвратительно, однако мне кажется странным, что ты пускаешь в свою постель человека, которого, очевидно, не можешь оставить со мной без присмотра.

\- Я доверяю Мордреду вашу жизнь, - абсолютно спокойно и ничуть не приглушая голоса отвечает Мерлин. - И хотелось бы пояснить, сир, что в данный момент меня беспокоит не _ваше_ благополучие.

Мордред ожидал чего угодно, только не того, что в ответ Артур рассмеётся.

\- Пошёл прочь, - велит король, хлопая Мерлина по плечу. - Займись-ка работой, которую должен был сделать ещё вчера. Я обещаю вернуть сэра Мордреда в целости и сохранности.

Мерлин задумчиво кивает, встаёт и направляется к двери. Уже на пороге он оборачивается и украдкой дарит Мордреду улыбку. Такую нежную и интимную, что друид незамедлительно краснеет, ещё гуще, чем чуть ранее от его улыбки краснел сам Мерлин. 

Маг закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя Мордреда на милость Артура.


	15. Chapter 15

Долгое время Артур лишь смотрит на него, и в этой гробовой тишине Мордред пытается морально подготовиться к любым возможным вопросам. Это не должно быть настолько трудно. Правда. Но ему приходится внутренне бороться с той своей частью, которая желает ворваться в разум Артура и силой вытащить всё необходимое: и вопросы, и правильные ответы на них. Но... Мерлин оставил его здесь потому, что полностью доверяет его словам и действиям, и Мордред ни за что не отплатит ему предательством, как бы оно ни облегчало ему жизнь.

Мерлин - первый, кто понял, насколько велика сила Мордреда, и не счёл его ошибкой природы (в лучшем случае) или величайшим злом (в худшем). И сейчас Мордред даже не может представить, на что он готов пойти, чтобы оправдать ожидания мага.

\- Кто он для тебя? - спрашивает Артур. Вопрос настолько далёк от того, чего ждал Мордред, что он начинает жалеть о своём решении не лезть в голову короля.

\- Мерлин?

\- Ну разумеется нет, - фыркает Артур. - Насколько мне известно, Мерлин - любовь всей твоей жизни, и ты скорее умрёшь медленной мучительной смертью, чем допустишь, чтобы тот был несчастен.

Мордред медленно кивает и долго молчит, давая королю понять, что понял его скрытую угрозу.

\- Тогда кто, сир? - спрашивает друид, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз, потому что зрительный контакт только лишний раз напомнит о том, насколько легче было бы знать все вопросы и нужные ответы.

\- Колдун. - Артур поднимается из-за стола и опирается на спинку своего стула запястьями, не переставая крутить обручальное кольцо.

Мордред медлит с ответом, подбирая необходимые слова, чтобы объяснить, кто такой Эмрис - _Мерлин_ \- и что он значит для него и его народа.

\- Он - Эмрис, - в конце концов отвечает Мордред. - Он - сказка, которую родители рассказывают своим детям, когда их мучают кошмары, в которых они сгорают заживо. Он - наша надежда, наше будущее и самое ближайшее к богу существо, которое может встретить смертный.

Артур перестаёт крутить кольцо и до побелевших костяшек вцепляется в спинку стула. 

\- Ты уже рассказал, что он значит для друидов, - медленно и вдумчиво произносит Артур. - Я не прошу описаний его чудесной силы или того, каким представляет его твой народ. Я лишь хочу знать, как именно ты с ним познакомился.

Мордред понимает, что здесь нужно быть предельно осторожным. Необходимо избегать не только подробностей, которые могут помочь узнать в Эмрисе Мерлина, но и любых деталей, указывающих на близкие отношения Эмриса с ним, с Мордредом. Выбор невелик, и друид видит лишь один выход: ответить на вопрос Артура предельно буквально.

\- Я встретил его вскоре после смерти отца, - говорит Мордред и осторожно поднимает взгляд, понимая, что Артур ожидал более конкретного ответа. - Эмрис рискнул своей жизнью, чтобы спасти меня, - нехотя добавляет друид во избежание дальнейших расспросов.

Артур хмурится и цокает языком.

\- И ты чувствуешь, что теперь обязан ему?

\- Я... - Мордред хмурится. По правде говоря, он совсем не чувствует себя обязанным. Тогда в детстве, когда он покинул Камелот, ему было уже ясно: Мерлин жалеет, что помог ему. Кроме того, не прошло и года, как маг попытался убить его. Мордред ничем ему не обязан, уж точно не своей жизнью, но он не сможет вот так просто всё объяснить, не подвергнув риску их с Мерлином план.

\- Это сложно объяснить.

\- Я никуда не тороплюсь, сэр Мордред, - отвечает Артур, и между его слов явственно слышится: "Ты расскажешь мне всё. Немедленно".

"О, боги, - Мордреду так хочется освободиться от этого. Не сидеть лицом к лицу с королём, задающим вопросы, на которые он не может дать ответы. А ведь он мог бы! Он мог бы всё исправить, заставить Артура поверить в то, во что он захочет, и... - Боги. Боги!"

\- Я действительно был в долгу перед ним, - быстро произносит Мордред, потому что углубляться в раздумья сейчас слишком опасно. - Но это было очень давно.

\- И это что-то меняет? - холодно интересуется Артур. Похоже, в то время как раздумья Мордреда ставят под удар короля, спонтанные и плохо продуманные ответы подвергают смертельному риску самого друида. - Все ваши долги имеют какой-то срок годности, сэр Мордред?

\- Я имел в виду другое.

\- Неужели? Как скоро вы решите, что более не связаны со мной клятвой?

\- Я всегда исполняю свои обещания, сир, - отвечает Мордред, наконец решаясь посмотреть Артуру в глаза. - Я готов отдать свою жизнь в служении Камелоту.

Артур снова хмурится и молчит так долго, что Мордреду приходится вновь заговорить. Ключевые детали открывать нельзя, но он должен хоть как-то объясниться.

\- Я более не считаю, что чем-либо обязан Эмрису, - говорит Мордред. - Да, он спас мне жизнь, но он спасал многих людей, включая и вас. Не думаю, что сам Эмрис считает нас обязанными вернуть этот долг, но даже если и так, мой долг выплачен сполна.

\- Ты спас его? Но, по твоим же словам, он является самым могущественным колдуном в мире. И всё же ему потребовалась твоя помощь? Прости, но в это верится с трудом.

Мордред фыркает (разумеется, не так открыто, как это осмеливается делать в присутствии Артура Мерлин).

\- Вам нет нужды просить прощения, милорд, - отвечает друид, скрывая улыбку. Его слова и так достаточно опасны, король не должен осознать, как они близки к насмешке. - К тому же вы правы. Эмрис более чем способен защитить себя сам. Однако же я спас вас. А вашу жизнь он ценит гораздо больше своей.

В выражении лица Артура причудливо смешиваются удовольствие и недоумение. Ему льстит подобное отношение Эмриса, но он не понимает мотивов волшебника. 

\- А если ты ошибаешься насчёт него, и им движет вовсе не преданность Камелоту? - помолчав, спрашивает Артур, видимо решив замять своё смущение сменой темы. - Если из этой встречи не выйдет ничего хорошего и тебе придётся выбирать сторону: я или Эмрис? Могу ли я рассчитывать на тебя?

Х

_"Ну как?"_ \- спрашивает Мерлин, едва почувствовав, что Мордред вышел из покоев Артура. (Сначала магу пришла мысль подслушивать за дверью, но это бы полностью противоречило его словам о доверии к Мордреду. К тому же Артур банально мог проверить, нет ли у них лишних ушей).

Мерлин получает ответ с большой задержкой. Мысленный голос Мордреда звучит сдавленно и отстранённо. Не то чтобы он совсем лишён эмоций - наоборот, их так много, что Мерлину сложно отличить одну от другой.

_"Он согласен на встречу. Через неделю. Здесь".  
_   
_"И? Что ещё?"_

На этот раз пауза длится так долго, что Мерлин сомневается, услышит ли он что-нибудь вообще. В итоге Мордред всё-таки отвечает, но его слова настолько не информативны, что он мог бы и не говорить ничего вовсе:

_"Мне нужно встретиться с другими рыцарями за обедом, Эмрис. Поговорим позже"._

На этот раз молчит Мерлин. Переваривая услышанное, он никак не может определиться с ответом. Однако сказанные слова всегда должны совпадать с действиями. Он сказал, что доверяет Мордреду, поэтому ответ может быть только один.

_"Хорошо. Я подожду"._

Ответ друида звучит слабо и призрачно, и Мерлин даже сомневается, действительно ли это слова Мордреда или это осколки его собственных мыслей.

_"Спасибо. Извини"._

Х

Мордред слишком занят обдумыванием прошедшего разговора с Артуром и предстоящего - с Мерлином, чтобы замечать что-либо странное в поведении рыцарей. По крайней мере, пока его зрительную дуэль с печёным картофелем не прерывает взмах чьей-то руки.

\- Эй, - в кои-то веки Гвейн не орёт как безумец и не насмехается. - Есть кто-нибудь дома?

\- Чего надо? - огрызается Мордред и, запоздало осознав, как это прозвучало, натягивает неискреннюю, извиняющуюся улыбку.

\- Воу! Малы... Мордред, спокойно, приятель. - Гвейн улыбается, но это далеко не та издевательская ухмылка, которую видел друид этим утром. И это так странно и неожиданно, что Мордред даже не знает, стоит ему беспокоиться или нет. 

\- Слушай, - продолжает Гвейн, но сказанное им кажется чересчур отрепетированным: - Я просто хотел извиниться за то, как вёл себя этим утром. 

Мордред переводит взгляд на остальных рыцарей. Элиан сидит, вперившись в стол. Персиваль уставился в какую-то точку над плечом Мордреда. Леон кивает, выражая своё согласие.

\- Ясно, - тянет Мордред. - Спасибо?

Гвейн смущённо ёрзает на скамье, а потом вздрагивает, и Мордред начинает понимать, что здесь происходит.

\- Нет-нет, - говорит Гвейн. - Моё поведение было неподобающим, друзьям так себя вести не полагается. Хочу заверить, что такого больше не повторится. Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты смог простить меня.

\- Понятно, - вновь тянет Мордред, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. - И как долго вы запоминали слова сэра Леона?

Гвейн пожимает плечами и застенчиво улыбается.

\- Я говорил им, что ты не поверишь. Но Леон строго посмотрел на меня и сказал, что всё получится, если я буду искренен.

\- Серьёзно, Леон? - усмехается Мордред. - Да никакая искренность не убедит меня, что Гвейн знает разницу между подобающим и _не_ подобающим поведением.

\- Эй! Только то, что я игнорирую эту разницу, не значит, что я о ней не знаю!

\- Вообще-то это говорит совсем не в твою пользу, Гвейн, - смеясь, произносит Элиан. - И, кстати, Мордред. Я тоже прошу прощения.

\- Да, - добавляет Персиваль, - мы все просим.

\- А я нет, - говорит Гвейн. На его губах расцветает та самая усмешка, которую он успешно скрывал до этого момента, и весь он лучится своим природным весельем. - Но я счастлив за тебя, малыш.

Усилием воли Мордред выдавливает улыбку и надеется, что Гвейну и дальше будет за кого быть счастливым.

Х

\- Итак, - тянет Мерлин и кладёт подбородок на сплетённые пальцы, опираясь на локти. В его ленивой улыбке читается некое приглашение, как будто мало того, что он по-хозяйски расположился на кровати Мордреда. - Чего же хочет Его Величественное Высокосветлейшество?

Мордред молча расстегивает рыцарский плащ и сбрасывает сапоги, чтобы дать себе время подумать (на самом деле просто медлит с ответом, потому что думать тут не о чем).

\- Он взял с меня слово, что я не стану защищать тебя от него, если ты станешь угрозой для его людей, - произносит Мордред и смотрит Мерлину прямо в глаза, потому что трусости в виде отведённого взгляда он просто себе не позволит.

Мерлин невозмутимо кивает. 

\- Ты дал его? - спокойно спрашивает маг. Мордреду приходит в голову, что, даже обсуждая погоду, люди говорят эмоциональнее.

\- Я ответил, что ты представляешь для жителей этой страны ничуть не бо́льшую опасность, чем сам Артур.

\- Дай угадаю, - в голосе Мерлина вновь не слышится ни малейшего беспокойства, - он сказал, что вопрос был о другом, прожёг тебя своим пламенным взглядом, после чего посыпал в твой адрес какими-то нелепыми угрозами, пока ты наконец не ответил. Я прав? Ты хочешь, чтобы я проделал всё то же самое, или всё-таки избавишь меня от необходимости прибегать к подобной клоунаде и наконец признаешься, что пообещал убить меня?

Мордред опускает взгляд, но уже не из трусости. Это стыд. Обыкновенный стыд скручивает желудок и склизкими пальцами обхватывает сердце, сжимая его, причиняя _боль_. С таким трудом заслужив доверие Мерлина, он - спустя всего пару дней! - уже не оправдывает его. Самому себе доказывает, что он ни на что не годен. Чего и следовало ожидать.

\- Прости меня, - беспомощно просит Мордред, зная, что его слова всё равно уже ничего не исправят.

\- Да брось! - восклицает Мерлин. Судя по шороху ткани, маг поднимается с постели, но, даже слыша приближающиеся шаги, друид не может заставить себя поднять взгляд. - Ты не сделал ничего дурного, Мордред. Артур никогда не отпустил бы тебя, не взяв с тебя какой-нибудь обет или клятву. И извиняться тебе нужно лишь в том случае, если ты планируешь их нарушить.

Мордред вздрагивает, чувствуя, как Мерлин берёт его за руку, так нежно и интимно, как всё, что было между ними прошлой ночью. 

\- Я не понимаю, - произносит Мордред. Слова вылетают сами собой, и это стыдно само по себе. Это добавляет ему ещё больше ненормальности, неправильности.

\- Посмотри на меня? - просит Мерлин. Его голос мягок - дыхание щекочет кожу Мордреда. И то, что это не приказ, а просьба, в которой нет ни капли раздражения, которое друид привык слышать... Будь это нечто другое, Мордред бы не смог, даже для Эмриса, но это именно просьба, поэтому он повинуется и, сбиваясь на вдохе, встречается взглядом с Мерлином.

\- Спасибо, - шепчет маг и быстро касается щеки Мордреда губами. - Что до непонимания... Если наш план не сработает или мы не сможем уберечь Артура от Морганы, я скорее умру, чем позволю сбыться тому, что ты видел. Я знаю, нечестно просить об этом тебя, но, если перед тобой встанет выбор между моей жизнью и жизнями невинных людей, знай, что тот человек, которым я являюсь сейчас, человек, которым я надеюсь остаться, он хотел бы, чтобы ты сдержал своё обещание.

И Мордред думает, что Мерлин прав. Это нисколько не честно, и это далеко не доброта, но, когда Мерлин просит _так_ , Мордред понимает. Он никогда не думал, что согласится выполнить подобную просьбу. Даже не будь Мерлин Эмрисом, чьё убийство идёт вразрез со всем, во что верит Мордред, или, наоборот, не будь Эмрис Мерлином - человеком, с которым он, Мордред, делит постель, - а просто какой-либо богоподобной фигурой... то его убийство... любого из них - это не то, что Мордред может себе представить. Он даже не может представить, что это действительно когда-нибудь может потребоваться. Но в то же время... пусть Мерлин просит об этом _его_ , а не кого-то ещё. Пусть лучше Мерлин доверит свою ужасную невозможную просьбу _ему_ , чем кому-либо ещё в этом мире. 

\- Этого не случится, - уверенно произносит Мордред, полный решимости, как никогда ранее. 

_"Но,_ \- продолжает он прежде, чем Мерлин успевает возразить, - _Я даю тебе своё слово, Мерлин. Навеки"._

Маг улыбается так, словно это обещание - всё, что ему было нужно, словно это всё, о чём он мог мечтать. 

\- Мне нужно идти, - говорит он, медленно отступая к двери. - Артур и так разозлится из-за задержки с ужином, а мне ещё нужно предупредить насчёт нашего плана Гаюса. Хочу дать ему время привыкнуть к этой идее, времени до следующей недели должно хватить.

\- Конечно, - нехотя соглашается Мордред и, будучи не в силах вынести своей уязвимости, спрашивает мысленно: - _"Но ты ещё вернёшься?"_

 _"Обещаю",_ \- отвечает Мерлин, с такой же уверенностью, с какой дал слово и Мордред, хотя одно нельзя сравнить с другим. - Но прежде, чем я уйду, я бы хотел... Те имена, которыми называла тебя Сифа. Так тебя называла не только она, верно?

Голос Мерлина твёрд как камень, так что это даже не вопрос, и желудок Мордреда снова скручивает от стыда. Хочет он того или нет, будущее уже всё решило за него. Это имя, _убийца надежды_ , и ложь Мерлину тогда, несколько недель назад, когда он сказал, что у друидов нет для него другого имени... и то, и другое - горькая тяжкая ноша, которую никак не облегчить. 

\- Да, - отвечает Мордред, как и всегда ожидая осуждения.

\- Пока ты был у Артура, я подумал вот о чём, - отвечает Мерлин. Он так полон уверенности, что походит на скалу, и Мордреду бы очень хотелось на неё опереться. - Правда в том, что я не решился бы на наш план, если бы не ты. Я всегда надеялся, что однажды, когда мы победим Моргану и Артур станет тем самым королём из легенд, я смогу встать и рассказать всем, кем на самом деле являюсь. Но всё то были лишь пустые фантазии. До настоящего момента. Поэтому я думаю, что имя, которое тебе дали друиды, это не ложь. Знаешь, люди продолжают надеяться всегда. Кто бы что ни говорил, люди продолжают надеяться, даже если они потеряли абсолютно всё. Сифа назвала тебя _убийцей надежды_ , Мордред. Но _по-настоящему_ надежда умирает только тогда, когда она исполнена.

Мерлин удерживает взгляд друида до тех пор, пока не убеждается, что его слова точно услышаны. После этого маг кивает и одаривает Мордреда очередной улыбкой.

\- Я ненадолго, - обещает он и исчезает за дверью прежде, чем Мордред успевает придумать ответ. Прежде, чем он успевает вникнуть в смысл сказанного Мерлином.

Это имя всегда было для Мордреда проклятьем. Оно висело на нём тяжкой ношей ещё до того, как он узнал, что оно значит. Оно было истиной, открывающей его сущность. Сколько бы Мордред ни пытался, сколько бы сил ни прикладывал, чтобы не оправдывать его, оно всегда оставалось его самой уродливой, его самой ужасной частью самого себя. Он - тот, кто уничтожит все надежды своего народа на принятие, на жизнь без страха и скитаний, на жизнь, полную солнечного света и магии, полную _свободы_ и...

_"Убийца надежды. По-настоящему надежда умирает только тогда, когда она исполнена"._

Мордред почувствовал, что дышать стало легче.


	16. Эпилоговая

\- Ну что ж, иди, - Гаюс мягко хлопает Мерлина по плечам. - Знаю, ты привык заставлять короля ждать, но, возможно, как раз сегодня стоит явиться вовремя.

Мерлин кивает. Потом мотает головой. Он совсем не готов к этому. Совсем.

Они с Мордредом потратили столько сил и времени, убеждая Гаюса принять их план, а теперь ноги Мерлина словно примёрзли к полу, не хотят двигаться и вообще болят, а в животе будто бы поселилась целая стая когтистых монстров. Он не готов и, возможно, не будет готов никогда.

 _"Эмрис,_ \- зовёт Мордред его и только его, и Мерлин невольно поворачивается к друиду, встречаясь с твёрдым и уверенным взглядом. - _Мы оба хотим изменить предсказанное нам будущее. Стоит ли упускать этот шанс?"_

\- Я не готов, - отвечает Мерлин вслух, издавая нечто похожее на всхлип. - Я не могу.

Мордред лишь смотрит на него. В его взгляде столько поддержки и доверия, и Мерлин не знает, возможно, то, что между ними, это любовь. Возможно, это она, и к этому Мерлин тоже не готов. Он не справится.

\- Ты справишься, Мерлин, - произносит Мордред. В его голосе столько же веры, сколько и тогда, когда он рассказывал Артуру легенду об Эмрисе (Мерлину и хотелось бы, чтобы для Мордреда это была всего лишь легенда, однако он знает, что друид свято в неё верит) - В самом деле, ты никогда не боялся Артура. К чему же начинать сейчас?

Мерлин тихо смеётся и делает глубокий вдох.

\- Если всё это так легко, почему бы вам двоим не пойти и не рассказать всё о себе? - фыркает Мерлин и тут же жалеет об этом.

\- Хочешь, мы пойдём с тобой? - спрашивает Мордред, хотя они с Мерлином оба понимают, что друид говорит лишь о себе. Артур слишком сильно полагается на советы Гаюса, и раскрыть его периодические занятия магией было бы опрометчиво. - Этот момент принадлежит тебе, Эмрис. Но если ты желаешь разделить его с кем-то ещё, я с радостью встану с тобой бок о бок.

Не обращая внимания на присутствие Гаюса, не взирая на то, что по ту сторону двери Мерлина дожидается Артур, Мордред берёт мага за руку. И Мерлин позволяет ему. Принимает поддержку нежным пожатием пальцев, а потом отпускает руку друида. Мерлин смеётся, на этот раз над самим собой, потому что да, это любовь. Пусть не сейчас, но всё равно очень скоро она обязательно их настигнет.

\- Нет. Спасибо, но нет. Пожелаете мне удачи?

\- Удачи, - с жаром произносит Гаюс и рывком притягивает Мерлина в торопливые объятия. - Мой мальчик, ты даже не представляешь, как я тобой горжусь.

Мордред лишь усмехается. Мерлин ощущает, как пылает его лицо, и решает улизнуть до того, как друид успеет что-либо сказать. Поэтому пути назад уже нет.

\- Так, ладно. Скоро увидимся.

Стараясь не думать о том, как много поставлено на карту, о том, как важен этот момент, маг отворяет дверь Артура. Просто толкает её и перешагивает порог, потому что, если слуга Мерлин не считает нужным стучаться, входя в королевские покои, волшебник Эмрис не станет стучать и подавно.

Х

Артуру кажется, что он ждёт колдуна уже целую вечность, но, когда распахивается дверь, он всё же вздрагивает и усилием воли подавляет порыв схватиться за нож. Он старается не обращать внимания на внутренний голос - очень похожий на голос отца, - который шепчет, что магия - абсолютное сплошное зло, и просто ждёт.

А потом резко выдыхает и оседает на стуле. Разумеется, Мерлин понятия не имеет о том, когда можно входить в королевские покои, а когда лучше заняться своими делами. 

\- Ты выбрал неудачное время, _Мёлин_. Понимаю, ты волнуешься за меня, но я обещал колдуну, что мы встретимся один на один.

"Вот же задница", - думает Мерлин. В коридоре раздаётся чей-то сдавленный смех. Артур хмурится. И хмурится ещё сильнее, когда уныло улыбаясь, слуга закрывает за собой дверь.

\- Мерлин, что ты делаешь?

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, маг выдвигает стул и садится за стол напротив Артура.

\- Ты хотел встретиться с волшебником, который всё это время тебя защищал, - произносит Мерлин, складывая ноги на стол и указывая раскрытой ладонью на самого себя. - И вот он, я.

Артур замирает, не зная, разразиться ему смехом или наорать на Мерлина, чтобы тот убрался прочь и впустил настоящего колдуна, но в то самое мгновение на ладони Мерлина рождается сверкающая тёмно-синяя сфера, природе которой можно найти лишь одно объяснение.

А ещё... глаза Мерлина сияют золотом - и внезапно Артуру становится не до смеха.


End file.
